<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[吹亮/三天才]守望者 by endokaede</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468195">[吹亮/三天才]守望者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede'>endokaede</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我流哨兵向导，一个不愉快的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara Yusuke &amp; Marufuji Ryou &amp; Zane Truesdale, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, idolshipping - Relationship, 三天才, 吹亮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[吹亮/三天才]守望者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 7,2405  9：00 a.m.<br/>
时值母星九月，克利珀顿星已经第二次旋转到“近日点”，正是一年间阳光最疲软的时候。<br/>
藤原优介穿过回廊，微笑着与路过的同僚点头致意。仿地球时期尚博尔城堡建造而成的“塔”是典型的法式风格，阳光穿过高大的石拱门，将他的影子拖长变形，渐渐和建筑自身的阴影融为一体。<br/>
敲门的那一瞬，他面无表情地深呼吸了几次，下一刻出现在医务室的又是众人所熟悉的那位首席向导。他轻手轻脚地带上门，话未出口，脸上先浮起令人愉快的浅笑，“鲶川老师，我来检查了。”<br/>
鲶川惠美点点头，熟稔地招呼他坐下，替他卷起长袖。一排青色的阵眼横亘在手臂上，在他苍白的皮肤上格外怵目惊心，连看惯了这种痕迹的鲶川医生都下意识皱了皱眉，柔声细语地劝了一句，“优介君，真的不考虑找一个固定的哨兵吗？会减轻不少负担哦。”<br/>
优介眨了眨眼，注视着血液被抽入容器，仿佛不知自己的话将掀起多少风浪一般，露出他从少年时期至今未变的，带着些许迷惘与羞涩的笑容，“说的也是呢。我该像父亲和母亲一样做出表率才是。”<br/>
红色的鲜血顺着胶管慢慢爬升，座位后的鲶川医生惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，为他难得提起的父母，也为他那么多年来的第一次松口。优介却收回视线，看向窗外。<br/>
那里的天空依然是十数年未变的碧蓝。</p>
<p>没有人料到，这片建成后号称永恒的晴空在不久的将来被鲜血洗刷，成为那场旷日持久的战争最初也最惨烈的牺牲品。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 7,2405  3：00 p.m.<br/>
“今天天气不错。”<br/>
“……不用勉强找这种话题，优介。”吹雪脸上是一种介乎于焦虑和忧愁的表情，他试图展露笑颜，但在优介看来那不过是徒劳的扯了扯唇角，“这里的一切都受到调控，除去固定的降雨时间都能叫天气不坏。”<br/>
优介坐在他的转椅上转来转去，“打发一下时间罢了。”他身后的桌子上摆了一套和上午时同样的抽血工具，他转了一会觉得无聊，又去给自己做消毒，手臂上的针眼露出来，让褐发青年的表情又痛苦了少许。<br/>
优介却满不在乎的继续闲聊，“我听说探索河外星系的远征队即将出发了，行动代号定为‘霸王’——我是安排不开才没被选中，你也不去吗？”<br/>
这同样是没有什么意义的废话。吹雪苦笑着卷起了袖子，也露出满胳膊针眼。他也曾长时间在宇宙中生活，已将少年时期健康的小麦色肌肤捂成了和优介如出一辙的苍白——在塔，大部分人都拥有这种缺乏紫外线的肤色。而他此刻的声音也像是失去了阳光的植物，显得蔫巴巴的，“我没有固定的向导，现在的精神状况也无法构造出屏障保护自己，需要频繁注射向导素隔绝外界的刺激。即便我一时通过了检查，也没法保证不在途中出问题——你是冒着上军事法庭的危险私下为我提供向导素的那个向导，优介，何必再问这种没意思的问题。”<br/>
一支被简单处理过的向导素在他说话的时候注射进他的静脉，吹雪为瞬间的疼痛紧皱眉头，数分钟后才微微颤抖着放松身体，闭着眼睛说，“谢谢……这种程度的疼痛我想我还忍得住。”<br/>
坐在他对面的向导挑起眉梢，“但愿是这样的，吹雪。”他并未强调自己才是向导、负责哨兵精神状况的那个，只是有条不紊地收拾桌上的残局。方才有意为之的打岔结束后，两个人都沉默了，房间里只有白噪音缓慢地流淌着。<br/>
临出门前，优介忽然道，“探索河外星系是因为终于发现了星盗的大本营，要为荡平威胁做准备，军部和塔是这样对外的宣传的。但当年没有归顺联盟的恒星系大多位于河系边缘，人力、物力远远不及联盟，他们背后扶持默许的星盗集团也因此早被我们收拾的偃旗息鼓了。这么多年，公开的政务报告里不都写着什么今年又击落了他们多少架机甲，为守卫联盟人民的航线再创佳音吗？就算他们曾经俘虏过你，又殊死一搏，以多击少地让我们失去了另一位首席——”他盯住吹雪骤缩的瞳孔，声音里带着扭曲的快意，“我也不觉得这能算作他们东山再起的信号哦？这种早已衰落的敌人，根本不该引起高层的兴趣才对。”<br/>
“那么，为什么呢？”优介的关子没卖很久，“倒也不妨告诉你——因为星盗的背后是‘那些东西’的大本营。对曾经在他们手上吃了大亏的人类来说，是个复仇的好机会呢。”<br/>
光是维持住自己的表情就让吹雪耗尽了心力，他喃喃道，“为什么要告诉我这些——你想暗示什么？”他迟钝的大脑里，友人几次三番故意提起的话题纠缠在一起，搅乱着他的思绪，“还是说……那个行动，你其实想参加？”<br/>
优介似笑非笑地把问题抛回去，“该这样的问的是我才对。吹雪，你曾是首席哨兵，本来责无旁贷。”<br/>
“……可我已经很难再战斗了。”<br/>
“那，和我结成固定的搭档怎么样？”倚着门框的向导终于抛出他今天的目的，“就算只是精神结合也可以让你好受许多。”<br/>
吹雪张了张嘴，不可遏制地想起很久以前，曾有人和他说，“这件事无须再提，我的心意不会改变。”<br/>
只这一瞬的迟疑，优介已拉开门走了出去。他竟然没有等他的回复，像是今天这一趟只是为了揭开某些伤口上的硬痂。<br/>
吹雪颓然躺回床上，白噪音重新笼罩了他。他缓慢地舒展开四肢，茫然瞪视着天花板。<br/>
原来已经那么久了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 10,2405  8：00 a.m.<br/>
自第一代机甲-帝龙研发完成，历史的车轮已滚过了近一个世纪的时间。</p>
<p>西历2308年，第一台太空机甲研发成功。当时太空军已初具规模，军部从中选取了最优秀的成员试行驾驶，大获成功。这批搭载了全新能源系统-Moment与最高精端武器的第一代机甲，最后代号为“帝龙”。<br/>
在研发与试飞的过程中，帝龙展现出其他太空舰体难以比拟的优越性，逐渐成为军备后续研发的重点，常规部队的配置也提上日程。然而试飞月余后，多名驾驶员出现精神混乱、演练中暴起击伤队友的情况，为推行机甲的步伐笼罩上一层阴霾。<br/>
自那之后，试行计划紧急叫停，在役驾驶员全数接受调查。哨兵，这一独立于普通人的概念由此发现。哨兵比之常人，拥有更快的反应、更敏锐的五感，和机甲的匹配度能达到更高的阈值，经过排查，能够启动帝龙的驾驶员竟然全部拥有哨兵的特征，也就是说，出现精神问题只是时间的问题。<br/>
在看护与研究的过程中，有医护人员奇迹般的安抚了混乱中的哨兵，与其相匹配的向导这一概念应运而成。军部将其设为最高机密，数年间在暗中甄选人选，令哨兵向导两两搭档，独立于常规部队的训练以外，并为其设计、配备改进后的帝龙。这只部队在雕日行动中一战成名，正面击溃来袭的部队，使机甲与哨兵向导正式进入公众的眼球。由此开始，直到现在，机甲的数量与驾驶员的素质依然决定了太空战的胜负。<br/>
雕日行动结束后，长达十年的星系会战开始了。最早，机甲与驾驭者是太阳系的专利，在战争的推进中，越来越多的哨兵和向导在不同星系上觉醒。为了利用这股异常的超乎想象的力量，多方联手，设计取得了帝龙的机甲设计图。流出的图纸像地球时代的瘟疫一般，降临在整个银河系中，带来无尽的死亡。当战争进行到第十年，无法独立制造机甲、训练驾驶员部队的星系都成了附属，而拥有完备机甲战队的参战方们纷纷稳住脚步，进入拉锯战。<br/>
但结束星系会战的号角并非是资源的匮乏或驾驶员的过度消耗，而是某种存在的强势介入。<br/>
西历2325年，于霍乱星系交战的双方忽然神秘死亡，唯一幸存的只有几架机甲，驾驶员们留下一句“它们来了”的预告也纷纷衰竭而亡。<br/>
在塔的记录里，这是高次元生物首次出现在世人眼中。随后，它们以绝对强硬的姿态介入战局。一时间，各方收缩战线仍连连战败，散布在银河系内的人类第一次感受到另一种文明远超哨兵与向导的力量。<br/>
且战且退的过程中，唯有哨兵与向导联合驾驶的机甲能够与之对抗，昔日的母星果断共享第二代机甲-机巧的设计图纸，撑起了人类的第一道防线。该机型试产不过三月，紧急投入使用却表现出远超二代优越性，为各方势力联合争取了足够的时间——第一次，人类放下原本的立场组成联盟，并大规模集结哨兵与向导，成立“塔”统一调度，两者俱沿用至今。<br/>
集结的机甲战队在临时训练后仓促应战，这场轰轰烈烈的反击战史称持久自由，意指为人类的自由而战。在漫长的一年零三个月后，塔内哨兵向导所存寥寥，高次元生物也如它们的出现一般，神秘的消失在所有人眼中。</p>
<p>吹雪回忆起塔的设立，手心不住地冒汗。优介留了一支额外的向导素给他，参加霸王行动的送行仪式前，他已经注射了进去，五感都在向导素的作用下变得迟钝，降低外界喧扰的人群给他带来的刺激。<br/>
本次行动队包含十架机甲和三十艘大型太空舰，由机甲-英雄的驾驶员带队。就如吹雪曾是首席哨兵、配有量身定做的机甲-斯菲尔一样，此次负责带队的游城十代正是塔内现任的首席，足以窥见军部对这次任务的重视。<br/>
吹雪混在人群里，翻来覆去地回忆优介说过的话，仍感觉浸在冰水之中。不到百年的时间，“那些东西”已经彻底的远离了人们的记忆，而他身处这样的位置，却是知道它们的可怕的。距离上一次出现它们已蛰伏了近八年，是什么让它们再次出现？不知为何，他总有不好的预感。十架机甲，在普通的太空战中足以扭转战局，但假若碰上它们，未必拥有反击的机会……<br/>
机甲在他眼前缓缓升空，周遭人群的欢呼声盲目又狂热，如潮水一般响彻广场。<br/>
驾驶舱内的哨兵有向导构筑屏障、抚平精神，吹雪却只觉得大脑针扎一般疼痛，冷汗顺着脊背淌下，很快就浸湿了白色的军装。他摇晃着想要后退靠住扶手，那些话语与欢快的情绪却不由分说的，一层一层将他淹没。<br/>
失去意识的前一秒，吹雪猛的掐紧了自己的掌心。<br/>
还好优介现在不在克利珀顿……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>August 16,2379  7：09 p.m.<br/>
吹雪的神经正处于紧绷到随时要断掉的状态中。斯菲尔在他手下划出一道优美的弧线，堪堪穿过身后的奇异生物吐出的攻击。追击的生物避让不及撞作一团，化为了飞散的光点，吹雪也不迟疑，立刻与同行的机甲一起向远方飞行。<br/>
空间被封锁，无法跃迁，而鬼魅一般的追兵始终缀在身后，即便身处于恒温的驾驶室内，吹雪依然汗湿了鬓角，手指微微痉挛。<br/>
他们随行的舰队已然全军覆没。吹雪回想起通讯频道里的惨叫与呼救，眼睁睁看着太空堡垒搭载的炮火同舰体在宇宙中炸开虚无的焰火。庞大的能量冲击波甚至波及到了在外尽力击落敌人的两具机甲，却无法伤到那些生物分毫。<br/>
舰队最高指挥官下达的最后一个命令是撤退，将战报送回塔——这种普通人类毫无抵抗能力的攻击，毫无疑问的来自于曾将人类逼到绝境的高次元生物。<br/>
追击持续了四个小时，以永转机为核心的机甲能源尚且充足，但弹药储备已是强弩之末，接连的阻击之下，纵使有向导全力的辅助也依然让年轻的哨兵疲惫非常。<br/>
吹雪瞄了一眼显示后方景象的屏幕，松了口气，靠在座椅上。不多时，有人轻轻拍了拍他的手，递来一支营养膏。<br/>
那是位于哨兵驾驶员正后方的向导，因为驾驶舱内的座椅是背靠背的设计，吹雪看不到身后的状况，但也没什么迟疑的先接过来，道了一句谢。等看清手中的东西，他苦着脸：“这种和鼻涕一样的食物早该取缔了。”<br/>
通讯频道里传来一个疲倦的声音，“营养剂可以快速补充能量，味道也相对温和，不会产生额外的刺激。是最适合哨兵的食物。”然后这个声音简单的报出了弹药库存，又低声道，“暂时没有追兵，轮换休息十分钟。我和李第一班。薇拉的状况还好吗？”<br/>
身在吹雪背后的女孩受宠若惊：“嗯……还好。”<br/>
自十八岁起，塔内适龄的哨兵和向导会进入强制的轮流搭档期，塔遵循每个人的意见，并不强制任何人结成固定的搭档，但作为应对任务的条件，必须磨合默契——其实年轻人都管这叫相亲速配，究起根源仍是为了让年轻人们找到中意的搭档。薇拉的上一次任务正是和另一架机甲-新星的驾驶员丸藤亮搭档，但就是吹雪也没想到，寡言少语的友人还会主动关心别人的状况。<br/>
不过，他们在此之前确实也没有共同经历过什么任务……吹雪飞快的吃完了那支营养剂，也决定说些什么来安抚身后的女孩。话刚起头，他在冥冥之中忽然有了预感，下意识开启防护罩。片刻后，强烈的震动穿过能量罩袭向他的大脑。耳朵里分明没有任何声音，但是鼓膜震得生疼——“它们”追来了。<br/>
属于向导的精神屏障飞快的覆盖了驾驶舱，减缓了后续的伤害，吹雪也当机立断的配合着亮掉转机甲。他并不吝啬弹药，在前方铺开一片弹雨，两架机甲不退反进，以令人眼花缭乱的轨迹掠入没有实体的敌阵，将其切割成两半。<br/>
漂浮在宇宙中的生物有着半透明的身躯，面目狰狞，形态各异。吹雪分了一刻的神默记特征——它们离上一次出现已经过了近百年，即便是塔的学习中也没有详细的提过高次元生物的分类，倘若能把这些讯息带回去，也许能让普通人也拥有还手之力……<br/>
他们与追击的生物离得非常近，只转瞬间的功夫便正面交锋了两个来回，全靠两位哨兵精准的操作才避开了致命攻击。通讯频道中一时没有任何声音，但他们依然默契无间的接替了对方先前的任务，转由亮压阵。<br/>
在两架机甲重新靠近敌阵中心的一瞬，新星瞬间切换持有的武器，将永转机中源源不断生成的能量压缩成光束，直击主将。<br/>
被封锁的空间霎时一滞，跃迁的图标已由红转绿。新星与斯菲尔在同时开启跃迁，终于和追击者彻底拉开距离。</p>
<p>吹雪瘫在座椅上，用手背擦了下鬓角的汗水，轻声呼唤着背后的少女，想要好好夸赞自己的新队友，“薇拉？薇拉！我们……”可身后没有回应。他回头去看，那只数次给他递来物资的手已无力的垂下，一支空了的注射器正在她手边漂浮。针筒上没有任何标记，约莫是女孩为了他偷偷存下的。吹雪顿了顿，放轻了声音，像是怕惊扰了她的安眠，“我们逃出封锁圈啦。”话音落下后，手臂上才传来一丝几乎无法察觉的刺痛。<br/>
他不敢再想，深吸一口气，勉强平静下来，“幸存者报数。这里是机甲-斯菲尔，阵亡人员一名。”<br/>
应答的声音随之传来，“这里是机甲-新星，重伤人员一名。”亮的声音微妙的停顿了一瞬，以吹雪对他这么多年来的了解，大概是在犹豫要不要出言安慰。他不愿友人为难，率先关切起另一位向导的情况，“李的情况怎么样？”<br/>
亮果然不说了，轻声答，“……需要紧急处理。”<br/>
片刻后，向导打开了他面前的摄像头，竟已七窍流血，不住的咳嗽。他用眼神示意吹雪不要说话，“我……不能、咳咳、坚持很久了，不用浪费物资与药品……”短短一句话，夹杂了无数艰难的喘息。血沫从他唇边溢出，已是无力回天的模样。<br/>
那种穿透力极强的攻击全是由他和薇拉承受，就算向导天生拥有更强大的精神力，也难以支持太久。薇拉恐怕是先一步支持不住，怕吹雪分心，只悄悄地给他一支向导素作为最后的屏障，悄无声息的离开了。<br/>
亮不理会搭档的话，摸出镇痛剂给他打了一针。药剂逐渐发挥作用，亚裔的少年终于稍稍舒服了一些，苦笑道，“真遗憾啊……不能再支援凯撒了。”他趁着自己还有一分力气，闭上眼，开始汇报留存的物资，“镇痛剂两……一支，营养剂七支，密封处理的向导素两支——我马上再提取一支、不遭遇战斗可以撑过十天……”忽然，他瞪大双眼，猛地喷出一口血沫。<br/>
斑斑血迹沾染了屏幕，而对外的舷窗上，一支近似镰刀的肢体正在举起。<br/>
吹雪的心跳霎时间响过所有声音。他对这个是有印象的。在那场遭遇战中，正是这种形貌的生物割开了太空堡垒的外壳，让大批半透明的虫型生物涌入舰体。就算是机甲拥有更坚固的外壳也未必能够撑过它的攻击。它是怎么追上的？亦或者，一直就藏在亮的机甲上，跟着他们一起跃迁？<br/>
他不敢出声，但向导素正在体内缓慢的发挥作用，手已有些不受控制，根本追不及那柄象征了死亡的镰刀。他几乎以为自己再也不会看见沉默寡言的友人，却见镰刀在他眼前落下，被毫不留情的割落，与此同时，银白色的能源光束穿透了半透明的躯体，将它绞成碎片。<br/>
“机甲新星，阵亡人员一名。”<br/>
吹雪这才看清，名叫李的向导已在透支中完全失去了呼吸。但他的唇边依然带着一丝餍足的笑，似乎很清楚最后的精神屏障已为无往不利的凯撒保驾护航。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 14,2405  11：53 a.m.<br/>
塔内部的构造一如尚博尔城堡，连那条著名的双螺旋楼梯也原样复制了过来，上行者与下行者可以看见彼此，但无法相遇。优介记得还没成年的那段时间里，老师从未禁止哨兵与向导互相接触，可年轻的男孩女孩们出于矜持都不会踏入另一半领地，只有临近成年、即将开始轮流搭档的才会找借口在这条楼梯上上下下，偶遇未来交付生死的搭档们。<br/>
他同那些人不一样，心时刻都往哨兵那边飞，但也明白不该太特立独行的道理，总会挑夜深人静的时候坐在楼梯上空等，等一位或两位友人从自己的房间偷偷摸出来，隔着楼梯聊聊天。<br/>
而现在，会和他不谋而合违反门禁的人都不在了，于是深夜的小冒险也变得毫无意义。</p>
<p>优介缓步踏上楼梯，目不斜视的走进属于哨兵的那半边领域。白噪音充斥着他的耳畔，让他不大舒服，可那张脸上找不到一丝表情。<br/>
哨兵也好，向导也罢，都是最精细的武器，受到最严密的监控和保护。吹雪需要为自己的症状作出合理的解释，交代起因与隐瞒状况的理由，还有为他提供精神梳理和向导素的那个向导。<br/>
吹雪的房间在走廊的尽头，那里离大厅最远，在房间里可以看见远处的河流，是首席才有权利占据的好位置。优介摸出钥匙，轻轻打开了房门。<br/>
这里和他每次来时一样，仿佛主人还未离去。他也没有客气的意思，径直走向矮柜，把抽血和分离向导素的仪器拆分，分别销毁扔进不同的处理器，自己身上还未来及交给吹雪的一支向导素也销毁了。<br/>
战斗时哨兵都会携带合成的向导素，可以封存保存更久的时间，但价格高昂，每次使用都要提交记录，大多人还是选择由每次搭档的向导提供。优介的任务量堪比当年的凯撒，满胳膊的针眼多上一两个也根本没有人会察觉，无需掩饰，只要稍微暗示几个见过的人模糊一下时间就有充足的不在场证明，可以轻而易举的把自己摘出去。<br/>
向导阴郁地注视着这个房间，忽然把自己扔到了友人的床上，默默凝视着窗外永恒的晴空。如果吹雪求他，也不是完全没有办法……优介翻了个身，却忽然发现枕头下藏这什么东西。<br/>
拿出来一看，原来是一只半个巴掌大的小八音盒。做工很粗糙，打开盖子就能看见里面黄铜的机芯，而盒底刻了行熟悉的字。<br/>
2388年 丸藤亮赠藤原优介<br/>
优介死死盯着那行字迹，咬住了嘴唇。片刻后，他粗暴地拧动发条，简单的旋律从他手中流淌出来——是生日歌。他难以置信地听了又听，直到发条跑完，忽然大笑起来。</p>
<p>这份礼物迟了那么多年，那时的旧事已湮没在时光里，彻底无处探寻了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>November 17,2402  7：46 a.m.<br/>
通往福莱威尔广场的专用通道里寂静无声，相对而立的两个人穿着同样的白色军服，金色的肩章交相辉映。他们身高相仿，脸上也是如出一辙的严肃，仿佛镜中倒影。<br/>
“亮该找一个固定的搭档——优介就很不错。”<br/>
正在戴手套的青年没有说话，下个瞬间，吹雪就被他握住了肩膀。分明隔了几层布料，但他手心的温度依然和他的吻一样，炽热到灼人。<br/>
“方才的话我当做没有听见，也请你不要再提。”<br/>
明明是所有人心目中高洁而纯粹的凯撒，此时的眼神却如同孤狼，“吹雪，我不可能再对任何人动心。”<br/>
吹雪的神色依然透出隐隐的忧虑，似乎那掷地有声的话语仍未深入他的心里，于是，又一个亲吻落在他脸颊上。<br/>
随身携带的智能终端发出轻微的震动，亮皱着眉看了一眼，从吹雪手上接过军帽，端端正正的戴好，“我会很快回来，等你一起踏上战场。”而后再无多话，转身走向任务的集结地。<br/>
直到他消失在视线范围内里，吹雪才颓然地松懈下来。军装下裹着绷带的身体一阵阵传来的疼痛绵长持久，恰如离别。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 23,2405  1：02 p.m.<br/>
反复的封闭审查持续到此刻，虚脱的无力感已不受控制的一阵阵传来。吹雪闭着眼，好一会才保证自己站稳了，不会一头栽倒在席位上。<br/>
周围细微的声响仍在继续，可他已经没有多余的精力去分析那都是什么声音，是否又有人提出了对他不利的证据。就在这时，微凉的手搭在他的额头上，熟练地帮他撑开一个小小的精神屏障，把针对了他近两周的怀疑与猜忌阻挡在外，还他难得的清净。<br/>
被向导放进来的唯一一道声音清晰的如同静夜的惊雷，“霸王行动宣告失败，探索队几乎全灭。下面，将就是否派出增援展开会议——我个人的意见是强制要求撤回，保存幸存的哨兵和向导。”<br/>
优介小声说，“这帮家伙要花很久才能作出决定，没时间来关注你了。”参加会议的都是普通人类，他的悄悄话说的便颇有些肆无忌惮，“得救了呢，吹雪。”<br/>
吹雪闻言睁开眼，优介正坐在他面前的桌上晃着腿。他至今仍然保留着很多孩童才有的小动作，有一种微妙的不协调感，但吹雪此时也没有多余的力气去介意这种令他毛骨悚然的天真。<br/>
“……假如接触‘它们’，随行的舰艇必然没有存活的希望。带队的哨兵呢？游城十代怎么样了？”<br/>
那个孩子是亮还在的时候最为看好的哨兵，后来也在凯撒的失踪后成为当之无愧的首席。虽然亮从未提起过，但吹雪知道，他们之间有着超越惺惺相惜的联系。如今听到行动失败的消息，他无端的想起英雄与新星在演习场上飞翔的身影，心底某处又传来隐痛。<br/>
优介歪过头，眼神里写满了莫名，“你都这样了，还有功夫担心别人吗？”他不等吹雪解释，“房间里的东西我找机会毁掉了，不会留证据，能改的记录也尽量改了。”他说着，从突兀的凸出来的口袋里摸出那只小小的八音盒，再度用他凉薄到骨子里的语气问，“亮都已经不在了，你怎么还留着啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>August  1,2388  9：00 a.m.<br/>
藤原优介清楚地记得，丸藤亮来塔的那天在下雨，所以是九月的最后一个星期天。现任总督是英裔，为了纪念地球时期的丰收节便会安排降雨——克利珀顿全年的气候都处于调控之下，人类执着于翻手成云覆手成雨，仿佛已成神明。<br/>
塔有三百六十五座华丽的烟囱，有的小到只够七岁的孩子一个人蜷缩着身体躲在里面。他当年就是从这看见穿黑色短褂的同龄人踩过门口的一百二十块石板，走进垂下百合花的大厅。<br/>
他熟悉这座塔。自他有记忆以来，他就生活在它的庇佑中。在十几岁的训练生到几十岁的在役人员口中，他的父母是塔有史以来最杰出的一对固定搭档，但他已没有什么印象了。在他还不大记事的年纪里他们已双双殉职，尚在襁褓中的孩子孤苦无依便被留在了塔里，靠着众人的好心长到了七岁。经常有人说，他是塔的孩子。</p>
<p>亮来时是七岁，因为年幼，几乎没有训练任务，一直陪着他。两个孩子一起找遍了这座城堡里每一处暗道，每一块石砖上都留下过他们互相追逐的脚步。<br/>
九岁时，亮开始接受最基础的哨兵训练，而优介仍未流露觉醒的征兆，塔的负责人征求了他的意见，决定留他到觉醒的最后期限十二岁。<br/>
直到此时，优介才被领去旁观了哨兵的训练，第一次从心底生出对未来的惶惑。亮那么安静，一点不像个哨兵，但训练场上，那样文弱俊秀的男孩子眼里却藏了狼，带着某种孤注一掷的凶狠与倔强。<br/>
从那一天起，孩童口中缺乏实感的约定变成了一个切实的愿望。优介想，我要是向导该多好啊，这样就可以永远和亮在一起了。</p>
<p>此时，距离那个小小的愿望发芽又已过去了两年。十一岁的男孩已初可见日后身量颀长的影子，积攒的能量不足以支撑他的抽条，原本的婴儿肥尽数消退，脸庞和细条条的手腕都露出属于少年的清隽。<br/>
最初藏身的小烟囱已塞不下他，可他仍然喜欢躲在阁楼里窥视外面的世界。因此，天上院吹雪被领进塔时他仍是第一个发现的人。</p>
<p>直到很久以后优介才发现自己记不得吹雪来到塔的日子。克利珀顿的阳光永远温吞， 比不上他灿烂的笑颜。<br/>
可他还记得他们的初见，“这里就是塔吗？很漂亮！”褐发的孩子朝他伸出手，眼角眉梢都带着属于外面的气息，“你好，我叫天上院吹雪。”<br/>
自此万劫不复。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>August  17,2388  5：17 p.m.<br/>
人造太阳的光斜穿过大气层，为塔镀上一层橙红的余晖，远处的河水波光粼粼，正是一副恬静到足以入画的静景。<br/>
亮坐在塔楼上，心平气和的看着夕阳，身后忽然冒出个吹雪也毫无惊讶之色，只礼貌的向旁边移了移，给他腾出位置来。<br/>
都是哨兵，五感足够敏锐，亮一早就知道是谁在往上爬。优介知道他喜静，没带新朋友来过这里，但作为哨兵，发现这里有个人并不是难事，当然，爬上来也不。光用听的就知道他爬的颇有余力，时不时停下张望一会，此时更自来熟的笑道，“这里风景真不错。”<br/>
同龄的训练生就那么几个，他们早在第一天就知道了彼此的姓名，可这还是第一次说话，亮有些拿不准该如何接，只矜持的点点头。<br/>
好在身旁的吹雪是个话多的，学他的样子坐好，又不安分，支着胳膊把脑袋撑住，歪头看过来，“我可以叫你亮吗？”等亮嗯了一句，他左摇右晃的问，“那我就问了，亮。你怎么不来一起玩？”<br/>
这段日子里，优介总痴迷于吹雪带来的有关“外面”的事情，天天跑去找他，吹雪也是个能笑能闹的，两人已不知打扰了多少次哨兵的休息，还挨过几次训。亮来得早，对过去的生活印象不深，便不说话也不参与，只远远等着优介偶尔去找他，不想，竟然被吹雪记到了心里。<br/>
但亮依然沉默不语。就算他不擅长这些东西，也知道“感觉优介和你一起更开心”这种话说出来太酸了。<br/>
“亮？”可吹雪不得到回答誓不罢休，甚至挪过来端详他的脸，“是不是我突然出现，让你不舒服了。”<br/>
亮摇头，“我是在想事情。”他还记得前几天去找优介时，面前的同龄人绘声绘色的讲述他去年送给妹妹的八音盒：“是桃心木做的，很漂亮的深红色。拧上发条就会奏响乐曲，穿着纱裙的公主在盒子里翩翩起舞。”<br/>
优介的眼神写满了艳羡与渴望，亮便偷偷去问能否让家里人寄一个来。负责对外联络的向导告诉他，为了防止思乡情切，16岁下的孩子都不能主动联系家庭，更别说不远万里的寄来八音盒。可亮来塔以后一直很令人省心，向导也不愿让他空手而归，两个人愁眉苦脸的想了一会，向导提出个不算很妙的主意，“自己做一个怎么样？”<br/>
提起的人就在旁边，亮想了想，摊开自己记的乐谱——他没学过音乐，全靠对照才一个一个音符的按照回忆里的曲调写下这首生日歌，“你知道怎么做八音盒吗？”他望向吹雪疑惑的脸，小声解释道，“优介看起来很想要一个。”<br/>
吹雪卡壳了。他的礼物是从商店的橱窗里买回来的，自己并不晓得制作方法，可他还记得过去同班的女生收到手制礼物时的欢欣雀跃，一时脑热，大包大揽的说，“不知道，但放心，我会帮你的！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 24,2405  4：25 a.m.<br/>
当人类真正走进遥望了数千年的星空、错觉已征服宇宙后，航行者层出不穷的“太空病”依然是一座不可跨越的高山，宣告人类仍只是广袤无垠的空旷世界中渺小的一份子。与之相对的，威胁着生理素质已达人类巅峰的哨兵的则是心理疾病。长时间的独立驾驶更容易诱发躁狂的症状，约翰听说在役的驾驶员们每次任务归还都要接受心理辅导——尤其是负责疏导搭档精神、承担了双份压力的向导。<br/>
他闭着眼，宇宙中唯此一架可以由向导独立驾驶的机甲-虹，正在他手中灵巧地穿过小行星带，而驾驶员仍有余力的在走神，想是不是该向身后的男人求证一下。</p>
<p>自第一代机甲-帝龙退役后，逐步开发、完善的机甲开始拥有更复杂的构造，对驾驶员综合素质的要求进一步提高。毫不夸张的说，至机巧全面推行，就算是哨兵也只有佼佼者才能驾驭如此繁复的操作。<br/>
为此，持久自由一役后，塔宣称将为可能再次袭来的高次元生物做战略储备，提供给哨兵与向导保护与合适的教导。西历2328年起，每一位觉醒哨兵或向导都会登记在案，送入塔学习。<br/>
起初，连续十几年的战争使整个星系满目疮痍，为了尽快补充有生力量，塔一度来者不拒。二十年过后，当常驻塔内和各大恒星系的哨兵向导数量都达到饱和，塔一改过往的强硬面貌，开始实行精英政策。几乎所有的哨兵和向导都会在十二岁前觉醒，在初步的考核后，符合标准的就会被送来克利伯顿——塔对哨兵和向导有自己的考量方法。背井离乡的孩子们9岁开始训练，每半年进行一次筛选，16岁那年，将会最后一次决定自己的去留。留下的孩子，军部要求他们提供与受训时间相同的服役期，然后便可重归自由身。可长达十数年在克利伯顿的生活与本身异于常人的特质都是锉刀，早已打磨修改了他们回归普通世界的可能性。最终，异类们只能在小小的人造星球克利伯顿上，守望着自己的故乡。<br/>
曾经拯救了人类的哨兵和向导是英雄，但几代人更迭，那都变成属于过去的记忆了。<br/>
哨兵五感发达，往往身体素质优越，但也更容易受到外界影响。即使塔定时为他们提供向导素，这些特征表露于外，仍然时刻提醒旁人他们是异类。而向导拥有远比常人敏锐的精神世界。天赋良好的向导不需要训练就可以感知旁人的情绪，倘若心思通透一些的，甚至可以据此猜出别人的想法。不知从何时起，这种过人的感知力就被妖魔化，旁人畏惧“读心”的能力，为向导也带来无尽的孤独。非我族类，其心必异，从塔不再收罗每个觉醒者开始，普通人与哨兵向导之间的摩擦就没有彻底停息过。<br/>
塔在那些未能踏入克利伯顿以及一度去过又被送回来的哨兵向导眼中，是伊甸园一般的存在，约翰虽然后来才明白这些事情，但很小就模糊的知道，他大概和其他人是不同的，于是把觉醒的天赋隐藏了起来，没被带去那个晴空永远碧蓝的，异类的乐园。直到14岁遇上贝卡索斯时，他也只被这一个拥有魔眼之称的机甲设计师看穿了而已。<br/>
他不属于任何势力，但也陆续从“家人”的口中得知，他的故事一直在流传。传言贝卡索斯私下赠予他一架独一无二的机甲，并配备当前最新研发的AI。人工神经网络的运转加上深度学习，多个模块分别辅助他驾驶，让他成为唯一的向导驾驶员。每每说到此，都会有人充满轻蔑的补充：“不过只能在非战斗情况下辅助驾驶罢了，战斗时还不是得逃跑。”</p>
<p>事实究竟是什么样的呢。虹穿过危险区，进入自动驾驶模式。约翰微笑着抚摸为他导航的卢比，红玉兽用小脑袋亲昵地蹭了蹭他的手掌，轻盈一跃，跳出了封闭的舷窗。五道光芒紧随其后，都在宇宙中化作半透明的影子，真挚地望向年轻的向导。<br/>
翠玉龟慢吞吞地爬到驾驶台上，“剩下的就交给你啦，约翰。”等小主人点头后，也投身于茫茫宇宙之中。<br/>
七彩的光芒在寂静的虚空中汇聚，化作一只巨大的头颅，垂在机甲之外。<br/>
向导绿色的眼睛里写满信赖，“去吧，虹龙。飞翔吧。”但愿他们还来得及。<br/>
虹龙昂首发出长啸，围绕机甲飞舞一周便远去了。约翰等它消失在视线范围内，才礼貌地向身后的男人提出建议，“不接受精神梳理的话，需要向导素吗，凯撒？”<br/>
一年多没有联系，也就意味着身后的人一年多没有接触过向导。约翰打开摄像头，等待他的回答。<br/>
他看起来比当年要阴郁，但并未表现出躁狂的症状，闭目养神的时候五官依稀有俊秀的影子。约翰出声以前他是在浅眠，片刻前虽被吵醒了也不睁眼，直到约翰喊他。从他身上飘来的情绪带着暗藏的惬意，看起来心情不错，该是做了个好梦。<br/>
约翰耐心的继续等着，男人终于开口，以低沉的声音道，“……谢谢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>August 20,2379  2：30 a.m.<br/>
堪堪逃出封锁圈的两架机甲一齐设置了自动行驶，为尽快恢复体力，吹雪建议休息时间改为一小时，依然轮流警戒。没人敢睡死过去——即便已在太空中漂浮了数日，也不能确定是否彻底甩拖了身后的追兵。就算没有，也已经没有替哨兵们保驾护航的向导了。<br/>
李和薇拉的尸体被安放在急救舱内。李的遗嘱里写过要魂归故里，亮替他设置了低温，放在医疗室内，等待归航的那天。吹雪则尊重了薇拉的愿望，用废弃的文件叠了一捧白花盖住了她的面容，将她送入茫茫太空。</p>
<p>计时器发出轻微的震动，将陷入浅眠的亮惊醒过来。他稳住骤然猛跳的心脏，和吹雪换班。为了尽快从困顿的状态中脱身，他用毫无波澜的声音第无数次开始清点物资——就那么点东西，数来数去已经不需要看也可以报出来了，“向导素、镇痛剂告罄，营养剂还剩一支。”<br/>
吹雪之前看他没声音了就关了通讯频道，此时也跟在他后面汇报物资，完全没按照格式来，“我这已弹尽粮绝，营养剂刚也没了——独自驾驶果然消耗和压力更大，你不说话的时候我都开始耳鸣了。如果我先躁狂，亮，别手软啊，回去一个算一个。”<br/>
亮被他的声音一顿轰炸，终于缓过神来，用非常无可奈何的口气淡淡道，“少点刺激可以撑的更久。”<br/>
这就是让吹雪少说些废话的意思，但吹雪哪里会答应。塔对十二岁到十八岁的成员进行军事化管理，可他仍然保持管你设立的什么标准，我就是要风花雪月的态度，不仅给每一个向他表示过好感的女孩手写婉拒信，每年情人节还不知从哪里摘来娇艳的玫瑰，送给塔里所有的单身异性。他的人生仿佛离开这些无用却深情的东西就过不下去。<br/>
果然，只消停了三五分钟，吹雪又说，“江湖传说，这种时候来一发也是管用的。”<br/>
亮打开星图看了看，权衡了一下，放弃纠结，自暴自弃的接过话头，“受那么大刺激不是更容易躁狂吗？”<br/>
吹雪明知他看不见还要装出一副眼睛都要吓掉的样子，“你这都晓得——”不等他把话说完，雷达上闪烁起绿色的光点，因为距离遥远，显得非常飘忽。但对于在太空中漂浮了数日的二人来说，这正是希望之光。<br/>
这条航线是远航商舰回母星的路线，出行都受到军队的庇佑，可以保证会伸出援手。但舰队上不可能有向导或向导素的存在。<br/>
亮打开视频通话，朝吹雪比出一个手势。片刻后，他切换频道，向舰队发出援助申请，“机甲-新星驾驶员凯撒，请求物资补助。”他自之前的战斗中掌握了将永动机能源作为武器的战斗方式，假若对面不怀好意，尚有反抗的能力，吹雪可以趁机撤退。虽然没有正面回应过，但是两个人的想法倒是出奇的一致。<br/>
等待的时间漫长的令人发慌，好在沿既定航线飞行的舰队切换了手动行驶，向他们打开绿灯。<br/>
随着机甲逐渐靠近绿色光点，吹雪忽然屈起食指，轻轻敲了敲他面前的摄像头。他脸上的表情介乎于玩笑和认真之间，令亮一瞬间有些出神。每年情人节，其实他才是第一个收到玫瑰的人。那捧花扎的那样精心细致，就算笑着给他“顺手”的回答，也很难相信。<br/>
而此刻，吹雪又露出与送花时一样叫人心跳加速的笑，“为了减轻负担，我们大概要跟随舰队回克利珀顿了。路上还是没有向导，我说的歪门邪道真的不考虑一下吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 24,2405  5：00 a.m.<br/>
向导素从注射到发挥作用大概需要五到十分钟，而半个小时内，哨兵都会因为忽然迟钝的五感而出现或多或少的失常。但约翰观察了一阵，面前的男人看起来适应良好。想来这段日子里应该经历许多次了。<br/>
于是机甲的驾驶权也被交接到了亮的手中——没有虹龙或宝玉兽们，约翰确实难以独立驾驶虹。<br/>
“距离霸王行动已经两周，精灵们还没有给我回信……我有不好的预感。”<br/>
亮闭着眼熟悉虹的构造，一边接入操作系统一边说，“舰队遭遇高次元生物，普通人类已经全灭了。”<br/>
约翰愣在座位上，亮很快又开口，提前截断了他的话头，“你有你的消息途径，不生活在母星庇佑下的人类自然也有。”<br/>
当年一直和宝玉兽生活在一起、可以从精灵那里得到消息，约翰才能那么凑巧的“路过”战场，从混战中把凯撒救出来。机甲-新星坠毁，于是他又帮忙联系上了贝卡索斯。常年行走在各个势力之间，约翰很清楚及时而正确的消息在黑市上是何等天价——凯撒毫无征兆的联系他说想要一起追上十代的队伍，果然是早有打算。<br/>
约翰想到这里，嘟哝了一句，“佣兵果然挺赚钱的。”他深吸一口气，“普通人类全灭，但是舰队里还有十架机甲。没收到消息就是好消息的话，也许我们还来得及去把他从鹰派的精灵那里抢回来。”就像他当时介入战局把凯撒救下来一样。<br/>
背对着他的男人嘴角扯起一个几乎看不到的弧度，随即伸手关掉了摄像头。他没有再开口，但虹正以一种自信而迅猛的势头朝星图上闪烁光点飞去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>August 20,2379  8：30 a.m.<br/>
进入商舰后，亮提交了用以识别的身份编号——哨兵隶属于塔，个人信息即使在军部内部也是绝密资料，舰队队长只能查询到身份是否属实。但为了防止信息泄露，两个人仍然以假名互称。<br/>
吹雪婉拒了舰长一人安排一个房间的好意，要了个宽敞的房间，检查过隔音与监视情况后，仍然和亮保持着在机甲上的作息，轮换着各睡了三个小时。<br/>
等疲倦终于开始露出从身上褪去的征兆时，向导素也几乎代谢干净了。接下来他们将要面临没有屏障的世界。这是一场没有硝烟的硬仗。<br/>
吹雪骇了系统，开始在房间内的通讯终端上留下处理后事的指导——假如真的躁狂，普通人毫无还手之力，所以他们只能待在一起，并且准备好无人生还的安排，譬如替舰长免责。<br/>
他输入了一会，忽然无所事事的开始划拉虚拟屏，眼皮没精打采的耸拉着，遮住了桃花眼，反而从骨子里透出来一股煞有其事的散漫：“还在生气吗？”<br/>
房间里没有别人，亮也没有犹豫，冷静的答，“没有生气。”他捏了捏眉心，把贴身携带的遗书拿出来在桌上放好，把军帽压在上面。不远处摆着的则是吹雪的。</p>
<p>当年他们都还是没有沾过血的十八岁，塔有着复古的建筑，当然也有复古的习惯，发给他们已经几乎不用的的纸笔，让即将踏上战场的男孩女孩们手写遗书。吹雪写了愿望是死在床上——看他的笑就晓得，并不是在睡梦中安然逝去的表面意思。<br/>
那份遗书至今还没派上过用场，一直留到了今天。在登入舰队前吹雪提起那件事时，亮很清楚，吹雪不是在说什么荤段子，而是用他的方式在暗示，他可能撑不下去了。<br/>
这种话最难回答，分明知道他确是此意，真的追问过去又会被轻飘飘的推开，于是亮选择不变应万变，不说话了。</p>
<p>房间是反锁的，舰长看出他们想要远离人群后送了水与食物就离开了，没有多余的声音，也不会有监视的摄像头。吹雪不着痕迹的瞥了一眼亮的背影，调出了航行图，口气里依然没有紧张的意思，“任务开始前看见薇拉的时候我就在想，我家的妹妹这个时候应该也出落成这样的大美人了吧？可是，战场上的事情就这么瞬息万变，我十几年没有回去过，也许家里人都把我忘了，这个时候再联系，日后殉职还不是徒惹他们伤心。”他停顿了一下，在两个人之间比划了一下，“抱歉，亮，我是想用个轻松点的方式来迎接可能到来的事情。”<br/>
他咖啡色的眼睛看过来。那是一种浓淡恰好的颜色，每次都会让亮想到融化的巧克力——那种过分甜蜜的东西。“作为塔的哨兵、在役的军人，我该老老实实的不去刺激本来就很糟糕的精神状况，可都现在这样了，我想我还可以是天上院吹雪。”<br/>
在塔里，吹雪时常会别出心裁的去“晒日光浴”，可克利珀顿温吞的阳光从不偏爱任何人，最终只给他染上一层很浅的咖啡色，远看仿佛一层蜜。但就是这一点细微的差别，仍让人觉得他仿佛被太阳神眷顾了，带着令人快活的生气。八年前，他也是带着那样灿烂的、不属于塔的东西来到亮的生命里。亮深吸了一口气，闷闷的反驳道，“我说了，没有因为你的选择不高兴——”他注视着眼前的人，好一会才从些微的恍惚里找回该说的话，“和优介约好了，我们要一起回去的，不是吗？”<br/>
一起，两个人，都好好的回到塔。而不是什么“能走一个算一个”。<br/>
吹雪的眉梢似有若无地向上扬了扬，片刻后，他放松了下来，靠着床喃喃道，“你指这个啊……也是没办法的事情，只能尽力为之了。如果平安回去，还能赶得上他的生日呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>August  27,2388  2：30 p.m.<br/>
亮盘着双腿，在床上如临大敌的看着面前散落的机芯。在吹雪表示催促的肢体语言中，终于拿起来最后一个，小心地拧上了发条。摆在废弃品那边的已有两三个精密的金属齿梳，都是吹雪千方百计求人带来打好的黄铜和他一起费尽心思做的。<br/>
男孩把笔夹在嘴唇和鼻子之间，嘟着嘴嘟哝，“这次能不能成功呢？”<br/>
两个人对视一眼，亮有些不敢松开捏着发条的手。他们的手上尽是各式各样的小伤口，为了掩盖伤势、隐瞒大人自己在做什么，最近都十二分卖力的在体能训练和搏击训练中将对方扳倒，趁机蹭出各式各样的伤口，再勾肩搭背的去医务室，被值班的女向导戳着额头说怕不是两个小傻瓜，受伤还那么开心的。<br/>
一直等下去也不是事，亮终于还是松开手。<br/>
下个瞬间，那支在外面的世界里简单的都听烂的曲调在房间里奏响。因为只有主旋律的单音，听起来非常的空洞，但在两个小哨兵的耳朵里已无限接近天籁。<br/>
吹雪欢呼一声，“成了！晚上我们去送给他，要大摇大摆的转过双螺旋楼梯，让大家都知道！”<br/>
花了更多心思的亮却只是低下头，像个女孩儿一样羞涩的笑了笑。<br/>
吹雪叹了口气，“你对优介可真够好的。”<br/>
亮拨弄着废弃的零件，文不对题的轻声说，“我七岁的时候就被带来这里了。”<br/>
四年多朝夕相处，在他们还很短暂的生命已经占据了三分之一的部分，那么，和家人也没多少分别了吧？吹雪看着眼前人认真的模样，想，有超越血缘的羁绊……我也有点羡慕优介了。<br/>
他不说话以后，两个人怀着各自的心事都有些走神。就在此时，空气中闪过类似水波的涟漪，年幼的哨兵们霎时间警醒起来，一齐敏锐的转过头去追寻源头。<br/>
跑完了发条的机芯停止响动，房间里死一般的寂静。</p>
<p> 那是一片释放开来，完全覆盖了塔的精神力。成年的向导几乎不会做这种事，这无异于在同僚面前赤身裸体，只有喜欢嬉闹的孩童们会把释放精神力当做玩耍比试的手段，但他们不该拥有这么强大的精神力。<br/>
亮甚至来不及放下手里的八音盒，直接翻下床朝外冲去。吹雪追着他一路狂奔，在螺旋阶梯堪堪停住脚步。隔着楼梯能看见另外半边疾走的人流，每个人都带着兴奋与忧虑在寻找着什么。<br/>
然后他们就被拦住了，有人温和的和他们说，“是塔的孩子觉醒了呢。他果然是个很有天赋的向导。”</p>
<p>亮怎么劝都劝不走，也不能去隔壁添乱，吹雪只好陪他坐在楼梯上，“果然是优介啊。”察觉到身旁人幼狼一样的眼神，他歪着头解释，“我是看你的反应猜的，很少看你那么紧张的样子。”其实这个时候该说句恭喜，可他们坐在这里好一会，遮天蔽日的精神力仍然未曾褪去。就算他们的年龄还不足以接触真正哨兵的训练，也隐约听过自己的末路是躁狂，而与之相对的，向导则会陷入长夜——释放在外的精神力倘若无法收回，向导会永远的沉睡下去。所以每个向导觉醒后的第一件事就是建立精神屏障，用来守护自己。<br/>
亮无意识的摩挲手里的木盒，木料还没来及上清漆，毛糙的木刺将他的手扎出很多伤口，可他无知无觉的轻声说，“向导也很危险，我是希望他十二岁以后离开这里的——如果没有人收养他，也许，可以让他去我家里长大。”<br/>
“你呢？”吹雪认真的问，“不想回去吗？”<br/>
亮睁着那双和他头发一样法翠色的眼不知看向了哪里，好一会才说，“我已经是哨兵了。”</p>
<p>优介一直很害怕12岁以后要被送走，时时念叨他要是觉醒成向导就好了。这话从9岁说到了12岁，终于在最后一个生日如愿以偿。<br/>
但他的精神力积蓄了太久，如同漫出了容器的水。所有在塔内没有任务安排的向导都紧急聚集在他的身边，轮流替他撑开精神屏障。轮换了整整三天，才将他从长夜中拽了回来。<br/>
在那之后，他在严密的保护里开始学习，直到可以控制住自己的能力才被允许在塔里自由行动。这一天距离他觉醒已经过去了两个多月。<br/>
他想要大家一直在一起的愿望，终于还是以另一种方式从眼前破灭了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 24,2405  7：00 a.m.<br/>
“西历2402年1月，我于任务途中遭遇域外星盗集团七星，不敌被俘。同年3月，游城十代驾驶机甲-英雄与七星遭遇，重挫星盗将我救出。因重伤未愈，暂离编制在塔内休养，半年后重新归队。”<br/>
吹雪听见自己的声音，像是被拉扯过无数次失去了弹力的弹簧，干巴巴的把那一段最痛苦的记忆拿出来反复的讲述。<br/>
“半年后你通过训练与考核，依照塔内评价，身体已没有伤口，精神力与综合素质评定仍为S级，因此才纳入战斗人员名单。”塔一直是哨兵与向导的庇护所，也理所应当的拥有最顶尖的技术，这句话说出来，已近乎于直白的问，既然当初没有发现任何问题，如今情况忽然恶化，肯定不是按照他自己说的那样是旧伤复发。<br/>
坐在桌后的法官带着白色的卷发，一开一合的嘴巴像是离水的鱼：“根据多方证据，你与MIA的前任首席哨兵丸藤亮是恋人关系——天上院吹雪，你承认自己现在发生的状况与他有关吗？”</p>
<p>“和亮有什么关系。”另一个轻快的声音插了进来，盖过法官的诘问，轻轻地把记忆的碎片推远。“他失踪已经是一年多以前的事情了，就算要为情所伤，也来的太迟了些吧。是不是，吹雪？”<br/>
吹雪睁开眼，看见优介拉过一张椅子，反坐在他的床头，脸上带着无所谓的浅笑。<br/>
在他开口前，友人抢先开口，“没清理干净我道歉——我想你可能不想架着精神屏障睡觉，不小心把一些脏东西漏掉了。”<br/>
吹雪一时间不知该说些什么，好像过去的笑颜和话语都随流逝的精神力一起落入茫茫的宇宙之中，显得有些迟缓。迟疑了片刻他才勉强的接过话头，也不晓得是安慰优介还是宽慰自己：“没事，只是个梦……我睡得挺好的。”<br/>
优介漫不经心的点了点头，却又捡起了庭审时的记忆，接着法官的话说下去：“当年你失踪的那两个月，亮的精神也一直很不稳定，半夜的时候时常坐在楼梯那看月亮。没办法，谁让你们是那种关系呢。老实说，虽然我在安慰你，但你也该知道，他的失踪对你可不是完全没有影响的。”<br/>
“我知道……”吹雪把脸埋进掌心里。他一直不愿去提这件事，好像这样亮就只是出了一趟远门，而不是从他身边离开了。他忆起自己疑惑过无数次的那个问题，想，是不是他当初没去招惹亮、让他找个向导固定就好了。<br/>
在向导的精神世界里，一个男人的声音带着痛苦说：“您在说谎。”<br/>
紫晶般的眼睛里阴郁的神色越沉越深，可优介的口气仍然是轻松的：“没有哦，我永远也不会骗吹雪。”不过是，没有说全罢了。他注视着消沉的友人，做了一个捧东西的动作，轻飘飘的朝精神世界里那个男人的声音笑了，“是种子发芽了。”</p>
<p>August 22,2379  11：30 a.m.<br/>
亮在熟悉的白噪音中醒来，比平时花了更长的时间来确认自己的身体状况。他们还在商舰上，吹雪就在旁边睡觉，因为那支多出来的向导素，他睡得相对安稳些，而亮已经用失重状态下固定乘客的束缚带绑住了自己的一只手，此刻有些发麻。<br/>
真的到了这个份上，才晓得什么再来一炮是纯粹的玩笑，根本没有多余的心思去想这些事情。躁狂之前的状态近似于焦虑，无论在做什么都觉得心里发慌，仿佛少掉了一块，亮努力去克制，仍然有些失常，开始时不时的出神。<br/>
为了凝神静心，他前两天就开始记录自己身体与精神的状况——时下的哨兵都有向导与向导素的保护，已很多年没有人躁狂过，假如他们真的穷途末路走到那一步，也许会是难得的研究经验。他打开通讯器，发现吹雪竟然也在旁边留下了自己的种种体验，甚至还留了一个问题给他：<br/>
精神力是什么？<br/>
通俗的说，这是哨兵驾驶机甲的第三只手，也是向导平复哨兵情绪的最主要方法，综合了反应速度、逻辑能力和种种复杂的评定内容，因此也与身体素质相关。<br/>
亮盯着那个问题，默默的把在塔内学习过的东西回忆起来：初代机甲驾驶员是从太空军中挑选精锐来组成，就算这样，也有无法驱动帝龙的人存在，由此才发现了哨兵的概念。到了如今，第三代的通用机甲-代行者已经完全超出普通人承受的范畴，强行接入甚至会造成不可逆转的伤害。军方对外宣称，普通人无法处理过大的信息量，可亮知道，尤其是向导，拥有的精神力根本不是某些综合素质的另一种称呼。因为确实的感受过，他甚至可以说，这是某种看不见摸不着、只有哨兵与向导才能感受到的力量，好像是他们在觉醒的那天获得的，来自另一个世界的东西。<br/>
假如没有向导，哨兵连正常的生活都难以维持，反之，向导那无处释放的精神力也会导致他们更容易陷入长夜——向导的特征不显露于外，这几年间，亮还听说过没有被塔登记在案、独自摸索精神世界的向导因长夜永远的沉睡。假如按照某些极端的说法，将哨兵与向导的出现称之为人类的进化，就好像，二者都在向着另一个方向前进的路上丢失了什么重要的部件……这一切，真的是因为他们需要互补么？还是说，那凭空出现的精神力，本身就是不完全的？<br/>
他简略的记下这段推论，忽然发现吹雪留了几页空白，在后面画了一幅简笔画。如果没认错的话，上面是一只母鸡，打了箭头写着帝龙，旁边还有两枚鸡蛋，分别写了哨兵与向导。<br/>
因为是也考虑过的事，亮不难明白吹雪的意思：在帝龙研发出来以前，从未有人觉醒为哨兵或向导。再加上他们遇上的高次元生物——在当年的记录里就只有哨兵驾驶的机甲可以攻击到它们，也只有向导可以阻拦它们的攻击，这是他们验证过的事……机甲与他们，更甚至高次元与他们，到底谁先谁后？<br/>
亮再次陷入了沉思中。</p>
<p>不多时，亮的身旁响起了轻微的动静，他瞄了一眼，发现是吹雪醒了。那一头棕色的长发陷在枕头与被子里，揉的乱糟糟的，如果不是知道情况不太妙，简直像是还在塔里时他们有难得的休假，他跑去叫吹雪起床是看到的场景一样。<br/>
这人磨蹭了一会，用明显是刚醒的声音慢吞吞的说，“刚才在梦里被追杀，我逃了许久，它们却还在追……见势不对，我赶紧醒了。”<br/>
亮一直拿他没办法，并不去搭理他的俏皮话，而是麻利的解开束缚带去拿了两支营养剂，把吹雪的那支和他记下的东西都丢过去，很快又把自己绑住了：“舰长在我们睡觉的时候发了一条简讯和航线图，他们已改变了航线，最快明天就可以进入塔负责的范围。根据惯例，应该是有一对搭档负责的，也会有向导素的库存。”不知怎么的，他说到这里忽然有些渴，下意识的舔了舔嘴唇。在太空环境里船舱通常会设置的相对干燥，他的嘴唇上竟不知何时干裂出几道口子，一碰就渗出血。血锈味与细微的疼痛像是塞壬的歌，忽地将他尚未出口的话语尽数打乱了，一种说不清道不明的感觉席卷而来，亮竟一时僵在了原地，被那根本不该如此浓烈的味道彻底的包裹住。<br/>
“亮？”吹雪顾不上手里的东西，扑过来检查他的状况，可那声音落在耳朵里，也嗡嗡作响，听不分明。<br/>
血……意味着伤口，也意味着死亡。亮蓦地瞪大双眼，难以遏制的想起李带着血沫的脸，想起薇拉苍白平静的面容，被束缚带捆住的手开始无意识的颤抖。而眼前，纯白的墙壁似乎也变了样，渐渐地浮现出黯淡的、半透明的纹路，仿佛有另一个世界正在眼前与他所在的船舱融合。唯一没有变化的，只有那越来越浓烈的味道，压的他四肢麻痹，用尽全力都不得动弹。他想要开口，让吹雪注意，可嘴也似被什么黏住了，根本发不出任何声音……这就是躁狂吗？他拼了命的想要提醒吹雪，至少有所防备，可焦急的思绪转过千百遍，眼前的人仍在说着什么他听不见的东西，查看他的状况。<br/>
就在此时，那张英俊的脸逐渐靠近，有什么温柔的覆盖上他的嘴唇，细致的吮去了血珠，散去了几乎使人眩晕的血腥味，同时，另一种味道也缓慢的弥漫开来。<br/>
亮艰难地从铺天盖地的压迫中喘了一口气，顾不得吹雪刚才做了什么，只下意识的顺着脑海里第一个念头说，“阳光的味道……”<br/>
吹雪被他吓得不轻，仍抱着他不敢松开，两只手都占着，只能一边叫医疗机器人送止血的东西来一边瞪他：“真糊涂了吗，哪里有太阳。”<br/>
铁锈的味道慢慢散了，亮仿佛大病一场，动的力气都没了，静静坐在原地看着吹雪好不容易腾的出手拿药，开始替他处理细微的伤口。那种难以描述的温暖的味道，也一直在他鼻尖萦绕。他把另一只手也绑上束缚带，不大好意思的想：……就在这儿呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>August 26,2379  8：00 a.m.<br/>
个性使然，亮还在塔里的日子，哪怕是理论课也会认认真真的听讲。可此时，因为靠在身上的那个人，正一反常态的坐在最后一排，享受伯里克利温吞的阳光。<br/>
从高次元生物手下逃脱后，他和吹雪又经过了四天的漂流生活。在吹雪也被迫把自己绑在船舱上的危急时刻，商舰终于到达塔的势力范围。两个濒临躁狂的年轻哨兵用库存的向导素摒弃了过于敏锐的感知，取回自己的机甲，又是一路疾行，带着第一手的情报赶回塔。<br/>
适龄的哨兵向导在他们这个任务结束后就全部完成了轮换。塔本来是预定在两人归程那天，将即将接替首席的年轻哨兵拉去宣传固定搭档，高次元生物的出现打乱了这个计划。但高层如何震惊都已不是死里逃生的两人所在意的事情了。亮拒绝了塔内向导第一时间替他梳理精神世界的帮助，抱着存放李尸身的那只医疗仓，直直闯入塔的负责人办公室。在那里，他得到了一个保证，才在追来的吹雪面前彻底晕了过去。<br/>
吹雪把人带回医疗室，在数落声里接受治疗。塔禁止所有人前来探望，但优介还是偷偷的通过精神世界告诉他们，他们的队友把他们保护的很好，只需要补充足够的水与营养就能恢复过来。<br/>
可延迟举办的宣讲会开始时，吹雪仍然以没恢复为由理直气壮地占据了唯一能晒到太阳的位置和新晋首席的肩膀，先是发呆，混着混着直接睡了过去。<br/>
亮虽被拽到这里，起先仍坐的笔直，发现肩上重量一沉，不得不防止吹雪滑下去迁就着放松了身体，直到那颗毛茸茸的咖啡色脑袋变本加厉，一头扎进他怀里。<br/>
坐在前面的哨兵听到动静，一脸牙疼的表情转过身来：“怎么越睡越沉了，还需要我再坐直些挡着吗？”又发现新大陆一般小声惊呼，“瞧你晒的，耳朵都红了！”<br/>
亮：“……没事。”<br/>
一支手臂温柔的揽过亮的腰，用亮熟悉到耳根发麻的声音打断了同学惊异的话语，“就算你这么说，我也不会让亮坐到你旁边去的。”<br/>
只见吹雪笑眯眯的打发走直撇嘴的同学，又来和亮咬耳朵，“老觉得自己还在大逃亡中，哪里睡得沉。”<br/>
于是亮原本那一星半点的不情愿也都褪去了。他放松着身体，让吹雪以一个对于哨兵来说太亲密的距离半靠在他怀里，小声道：“那你就再歇一会……说的都是固定搭档的事情。”<br/>
他一句话概括掉之前的内容，却不想吹雪抬起下巴注视着他的双眼，“这件事亮怎么想？”在闲暇时光，两个人也曾聊过。固定搭档遵循自愿，通常都在轮换搭档中寻找最默契的那个结成，保证心有灵犀。而精神世界的交汇往往会使得更多感情火花迸发——因此，可以轮换的对象有限，也有正式执行任务后从年长的搭档中发现的。亮一直没什么想法，往往以“找个脾气温和一些，默契度高的”来打发他，可不知怎么的，吹雪忽然回想起两个人粽子一样绑在船舱里的样子。那个充斥着迷乱与痛苦的白夜，亮难得的话多，同他从塔那三百六十五座小烟囱聊到那个没能送出去的八音盒，直到一针向导素扎进身体里。<br/>
虽然回来后他依旧寡言少语，可又一次看着他在眼前倒下，似乎就有什么东西不一样了。吹雪缓慢地眨着眼，朝尚未反应过来的亮再次问道，“我是说……亮会找个固定搭档吗？”<br/>
亮一时无言，只有藏在衣服下的肌肉慢慢的进入了紧绷的状态。好一会，他才文不对题的答道：“我没法接受精神结合的人与共度一生的不是一个。”<br/>
“我还以为你会说，如果优介愿意的话。”<br/>
孔雀绿色的眼睛移向了他的方向。那一眼所暗藏的情愫惊心动魄，可最终亮还是什么都没说，只摇了摇头。<br/>
听到这里动静的同龄人投来或诧异或好奇的目光，没听见却感受到骚乱的也不甘落后，悄悄地问发生了什么事，只有最前方温柔的主讲向导还在继续自己的台词：“本届的向导里有近年来最具天赋的藤原优介……”<br/>
有多话的插嘴道：“可人家明确说了不考虑和人结成固定搭档哎。”<br/>
屋子里霎时炸开了锅。小日向是为数不多的女性哨兵，冷哼的声音尤其明显：“是不考虑你还是不考虑所有哨兵？”她坐在第一排，看起来像是要回头去找什么人，又生生忍住了，留给所有人天鹅一般高傲优雅的背影，“首席自然属于首席。”<br/>
优介与谁关系好也不是秘密，她不回头，自有人挤眉弄眼地起哄，让吹雪和亮打一架，赢得那个“抱得美人归”。<br/>
一片嬉笑中，只有主讲导师苦笑连连的按住了想给年轻人一点颜色看看的同僚，“孩子们还能这样活泼是好事啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 25,2405  4：00 p.m.<br/>
自从离开塔，亮就再也没有做过彩色的梦了。他的身体似乎正以此提醒他，他已彻底挥别了过去的生活。<br/>
可他仍时不时地梦见吹雪，梦见他们说过的话、经历的事、互相许下的承诺……直到那褪色的笑容在脑海里模糊。<br/>
还在塔里的时候，他是最锋利的一柄剑，战无不胜，也如合格的武器一样不去想得太多，但他知道，自他与吹雪与高次元生物遭遇后，另一个世界的来客就从漫长的蛰伏期中复苏，在宇宙中蠢蠢欲动。此行前来，自然也是为了成为它们目标的远征队。<br/>
远在域外，获得信息的手段有限，他无从得知远征队的成员名单，但吹雪或许会去。也许、他可以远远地看上一眼机甲-真红在太空中矫健的身姿……<br/>
一阵阳光和青草混合的奇特味道忽然在四周弥漫开来，耳畔还有鸟雀的啁啾，似是森林里晨光初现的一刹，万物苏醒。亮想起传闻，虹不是战斗特化的机甲，因为随着主人在宇宙里四处飞行，连唤醒程序都做的很活泼。<br/>
看来是被他撞上了。亮面无表情的在座椅的震动中睁开眼，正好看见约翰的脸出现在面前的屏幕上，表情里三分歉意七分好奇：“抱歉，我忘记把这个关掉了。”<br/>
亮早过了会因为这种事情生气的年纪，并不搭话，只是示意他把驾驶权限交换过来，但约翰依旧让机甲保持在半自动的驾驶模式里，笑着说：“时间还来得及——要聊聊吗？”<br/>
答案肯定是不会有的，好在约翰是个向导，从静默的气氛里感觉出此时的不反对约等于默许，便自顾自的开口道：“我不是塔登记在案的向导，直到14岁都生活在普通人的世界里。”说到这，他抓了抓头发，“向导比哨兵容易隐藏自己——只要能解决精神力的问题。但是，即便我是那个镇子的老人眼中最讨喜的小辈，同龄人眼里的好玩伴，仍然觉得很孤独。”<br/>
有着一头和他相近发色的男人冷淡地看了他一眼，连笑容都欠奉：“塔与流亡的哨兵向导都有固定搭档，但在梳理彼此的精神世界外仍然需要心理辅导——即便生活在同类中，孤独感仍然是永远挥之不去的。”<br/>
“是啊，凯撒想过为什么吗？”约翰学着十代的方法叫他，“听说塔将其称为刻在基因里的东西，但我觉得，是因为我们还缺少着互补的另一半。”那张神采飞扬的少年人面孔上是满溢的认真，“当然啦，我也是遇到家人们以后才这样想的。”<br/>
“是你称之为精灵的虚影吗。”<br/>
约翰点头，“就是那些高次元生物。”<br/>
驾驶舱内的气氛一瞬间凝结了。约翰能感觉到，身后的男人正蓄势待发，如果不能给出一个合适的解释，他会被毫不留情的扼住咽喉。可他并不紧张，反而因为男人的态度流露出微微的兴奋，“我想想，从哪里说起呢？”他的手指在扶手上轻轻敲动，抛下一枚重磅炸弹来，“吹雪前辈被俘虏的事情，凯撒还记得吗？”<br/>
下个瞬间，约翰明确的感受到自己被锁定了。即便曾多次从战区中穿过，也正面面对过高次元生物的袭击，但从未有一次有过这样大的压力，但他仍冷静的相信着自己的判断开始回忆：“俘虏吹雪前辈的是名为七星的域外星盗集团。凯撒在域外呆了一年多，应该能感觉得到，独立恒星系的势力远不如联盟，无论是流亡的哨兵还是他们暗地里支持的星盗都很难匹敌接受正规训练的在役人员，跟不要说是当年与凯撒齐名的另一位首席哨兵，天上院吹雪。但忽然出现、为祸一方的七星做到了，甚至全须全尾的将吹雪前辈俘虏了几个月。”<br/>
吹雪没有那一段的记忆，回来以后，只能判定成寡不敌众。亮确实怀疑过，但七星已经烟消云散，无处可查，他也想着吹雪回来就好，直到自己身在那片荒芜的宇宙才意识到不对。可那么多年过去，虽然他着手去查，也没翻出更多的线索来。<br/>
而此刻，约翰正平静的将理由告诉他：“因为那群人和我类似。”</p>
<p>March 7, 2403  1：52 p.m.<br/>
约翰还记得第一次听到的虹龙的声音。龙的嘶鸣在他的脑海里响起，仿佛神迹。虽然那时还听不懂，但他仍从异族的嗓音里听出了欣喜、怀念和许多别的东西。<br/>
然后龙的声音一度沉寂了，取而代之的，宝玉兽们来到了他的身边，陪着他度过最孤独的那两年。遇见贝卡索斯时他是14岁，而那个银发覆面的男人通过生物技术改造了身体，已年逾百岁，只是，如若不看他的眼神，谁都会把他当成而立之年的普通男人。<br/>
男人用奇异的语调说，“你和初代的机甲驾驶者们很像。未来一定会走上和他们一样的道路。”那些为人类的自由而战并幸存到最后的战士在战后失踪，哨兵与向导一度出现断层，为了防止高次元生物再度袭击，军部特别保留了塔，网罗所有的觉醒者——但在那只比星空还深邃苍老的眼里，约翰看出一些埋藏的更深的辛密。<br/>
为了他的故事，也为了尚未完成的机甲-虹，约翰在贝卡索斯身旁呆了一年，然后，带着向导应该学习的一切与那架机甲，开始独自旅行。<br/>
渐渐地，他又开始能够听见龙的声音。一开始仍是嘶吼，后来是几句不知所谓的话语，在他成年后的某天，熟悉的声音第一次向他传来了清晰的信息：它嗅见了风里遥远的血气。<br/>
于是约翰遵循着它的指引，将旅行的下一站定在比独立恒星系们更遥远的河外星系。</p>
<p>高次元生物首次入侵，人类抛弃了原有的立场组成联盟。鏖战过后，战线被推出母星的势力范围，最后的决战地点则被定在银河系外。这片区域是人类探索的极限，多为矿产丰富的星球，住民都是工作人员的后代，无力迁走，更无法反抗，成为了这场战争最惨烈的牺牲品。<br/>
百年过后，这里仍然落后，但从大战中劫后余生的原住民、聚集的星盗和逃亡出联盟和独立恒星系的种种人汇聚于此，为这里来带野草一般别样的生机。约翰到达的第一时间就确信他喜欢这里。<br/>
他用积蓄在这里买了间房，把这儿当成自己的落脚点，着手和宝玉兽一起寻找虹龙所说之处——后来它又向约翰传递了一次信息，告诉他，那是它们同族的受难地。</p>
<p>这座星球叫做伊亚，围绕着的恒星正值壮年，每天都有辉煌的落日。约翰久居太空，白皙的肤色和他带来的那具机甲都足够引人注目，但流亡的哨兵和向导对他完全造成不了威胁，淘汰下的走私机甲甚至比不上虹的自动反击系统，地头蛇只好放过年轻的异乡人，在自己的领地里作威作福。<br/>
约翰就是在这里遇见了游城十代。<br/>
他走在混乱的街巷里，灵巧地避开奔跑的孩童，打量街旁的地摊里有没有需要的东西。向导没有哨兵那么敏锐的五感，不可能听清每一句低语，好在他还有别的方法。他支开精神屏障，把整条街的喜怒哀乐都罩进自己的领域里，好观察周围人的异动。<br/>
地摊上的货物五花八门，光这几步约翰就看到不少稀奇古怪的玩意混在食物果蔬里一起卖，再往前一点，还有蹲在路旁和流浪猫一起晒太阳的少年。猫在人声混乱的街头眯着眼，一副惬意的模样，少年也时不时因为周围的吆喝露出笑容。<br/>
在联盟的势力范围内，不会有任何一处街头有这样的景色。街上的感情复杂，时不时的有小规模的冲突产生，作为向导约翰可以感知这一切，但并不讨厌，反而因为那些毫不遮掩的情绪心情很好。<br/>
异变突生仅在一瞬之间，恐慌如落入的清水杯的墨水，搅浑了祥和的气氛。<br/>
约翰向前一望，正与带来骚动的地头蛇眼神相接。约翰记得那是个流亡哨兵，肌肉虬结，眼神凶狠，不过已在他手上吃了一次闭门羹。此时狭路相逢，地头蛇露出一抹狞笑，就手踢翻了旁边少女的摊位，俨然是要滋事。<br/>
几个蔫巴巴的果子滚在地上，沾满尘土，那瘦弱的女孩想去捡，又怕堵在身前的男人，瞪大的双眼含满了眼泪。<br/>
蹲在旁边的少年忽地抬头看了地头蛇一眼。<br/>
离得近了约翰才看到他手里拿着份破破烂烂的纸质地图——只有科技落后的边缘地带才能看见这样的东西了。后来约翰才晓得，塔在向导排不开的时候，计划里没有战斗的任务就会扔哨兵一个人出来，十代就是这么个倒霉蛋。他这次的任务是调查已覆灭的星盗集团七星，但他在太空里操作无可挑剔、俨然下一代首席哨兵，到了地上却根本分不清方向，本来正在翻来倒去的研究到底该怎么走，竟意外的撞见这种事。<br/>
刹那之间，少年跳过了放狠话与挑衅的阶段，如捕猎的猎豹，精准发力，制住地头蛇的动作。约翰没有他那么快的反应速度，但早已有心维护被踢翻摊位的少女，恰与他同时出手。<br/>
精神力构成的触手阻隔开地头蛇暴怒的气息，在他的薄弱处毫不留情的化为尖刀刺入，少年与他配合默契，在地头蛇愤怒的狂吼失去反击能力时，二话不说把他放倒在地，拽着茫然发愣的少女朝约翰的方向夺路而逃。<br/>
红玉兽在前引路，很快，三人就钻进小巷，到了又一个人声鼎沸的街头。<br/>
这里的住民大多没有固定的地点摆摊，只要近日不被撞见就不会有事。约翰好歹在这里住了一段时日，确定甩掉身后的麻烦就松了口气，扶着膝盖直喘。少年体力超群，额外拖了一个人此时也没什么反应，反而大大咧咧的拍了他的肩膀一下，脸上的笑容比阳光还热烈：“很可以嘛！”<br/>
少女几乎脱力，坐在地上，仍是惊惶带泪，十分楚楚可怜。约翰从口袋里摸出点零钱给她，她不知该不该收，看了好久，把下唇都咬得失了血色。良久，忽然下定了决心，在凑过来的少年身上划了几下，抓起零钱，头也不回的跑了。<br/>
两个少年面面相觑，仔细一看，才发现她是在那张地图上用蹭破的手指绘出一条清晰的路线。<br/>
约翰也不认路，瞄了几眼放弃，“藏宝图吗？”<br/>
少年大大方方地展示给他看：“一起去探险吧！我叫游城十代，是个哨兵。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 25,2405  4：23 p.m.<br/>
“在目的地，我和十代发现了一个用于人体改造的实验室。不知是管理者意外身亡还是他们认为不会有人发现，尘封后并未销毁，还保持着原来的样子。”甚至，打开照明与通风后，器械明亮如新，仿佛下一刻那张与落后的伊亚格格不入的手术台上就会躺上新的实验品。<br/>
约翰当初几乎被残留的感情刺激到呕吐，现在却一并略过，只简单地说，“十代记录情况的时候，红玉兽示意我偷藏一份实验记录。”<br/>
那份数据，现在就放在亮的面前。约翰小声道，“十代误打误撞完成任务后，在期限内回了塔，我则在读完这本数据后又去了一次。不知什么时候，实验室已经被销毁了。”<br/>
亮没有对熟悉的名字露出什么反应，直接接入自己的终端开始阅读。<br/>
上面的名字都是陌生的，但是每一行都清晰的表明了这是早已禁止的活体实验。哨兵与向导不同，塔所安排的课程不要求他们具有非常专业的医疗知识，是以亮只能跳过那些药剂，去看最后的结果。不出意外的，几乎每一份记录都被勾掉了。为数不多的存活者里，吹雪的名字赫然在列。<br/>
亮默数了存活者的数量，加上吹雪，正好七位。他又把吹雪的那份看了一遍，记录在十代剿灭七星带回他以后戛然而止。<br/>
十代的述职报告里提过，七星中与他战斗的机甲一共七架，六架落败即将被俘时都开启了自爆程序，什么也没有留下，唯有吹雪所在的机甲-真红被他抢在自爆前强行捕获。从外部打开后，两位驾驶员已不知所踪，操作舱内只有昏迷的吹雪。<br/>
哨兵的手按在胸口。那里藏着一张很薄的纸，因为久经年岁已氧化的发黄。那是一份手写的遗书，但不是他的，而是吹雪的。<br/>
遗书一式两份，电子档存在塔，但当年从高次元生物手下逃生后，两个人就交换了纸质的那版。亮曾打开看过，知道平日里看起来轻浮与懒散的人有多热爱生命，此刻才会坚决的去追查一切。可他没有想到，会得到这样的答案。</p>
<p>在最早的时候，吹雪驾驶的机甲是以轻灵著称的斯菲尔。十代从七星带回他，却没有发现他原本的特化机甲，而是带回了俘获的真红。<br/>
机甲造价高昂，工期也十分漫长，针对个人能力特化过的尤其珍贵，因此军方高层经过多次会议，指派技术人员将真红初始化，让现有使用通用机甲的哨兵一一尝试。只有吹雪成功的启动了它。<br/>
但是、假如是这样的话……亮想起血淋淋的记录，想起十代回来后才被毁掉的实验室，不可遏制地感觉到愤怒。<br/>
真红，原本就是吹雪的东西。<br/>
独自驾驶机甲对于哨兵来说本来就不是不可能，只是信息量过于巨大，难以负担太久，而向导素屏蔽感知又使得哨兵不够敏锐，不足以面对战斗。但那个改造……亮记得约翰说过的话，发出了连他自己都觉得低沉到可怕的声音，“向导可以依靠高次元生物独自驾驶机甲，那么，七星的改造就是让哨兵不依靠向导和向导素战斗……”<br/>
约翰默认了这个说法，来自身后人的压力让他觉得有些疲倦，慢慢地靠在了椅背上，“七星强行将捕获的高次元生物与觉醒者相互融合，而塔是锻炼哨兵与向导的能力。”两种“进化”的方式，无论哪一种都没有人成功。他想起贝卡索斯苍老的眼神，要不是自己触碰到那个世界的一角，他一定也会以为当年离奇失踪的几位初代驾驶员只是一场梦。<br/>
他苦笑着盯着舷窗外无边无际的宇宙，喃喃道，“现在看来，应当是七星那边的进展距离真正的方向更近一点。”<br/>
亮已经不说话了，只有那双眼睛里压抑着无边的怒火。<br/>
吹雪回来以后，伤势一度不容乐观。优介在保证自己状态的情况下，时常去帮忙稳定他混乱的精神状态。作为哨兵，亮无计可施，为了不刺激他，两个人的接触也减少到最低。直到半年后，吹雪恢复到可以独自行动，来为他送行。两人久违的独处，吹雪却建议他找一个向导。<br/>
他明明知道的，亮想，他不会再找一个人分享自己的喜怒哀乐。就算是优介也不行……<br/>
所以，那个时候，他就已经察觉到了什么。<br/>
亮深吸了一口气，将自己心中翻腾的情绪按捺下去：“我调过十代和那次与他搭档的向导关于七星的述职报告。他们都提到过七星的机甲在战斗时，驾驶员不同程度的出现过失常操作。”<br/>
“大概是于精灵强行结合的后遗症……这个状态很不稳定，如果哪一方心生抗拒，很容易造成精神方面的损伤。”<br/>
那本记录册上的名字除了吹雪都不在了，不是生气的时候，亮只能抓住仅有的线索向下。他咀嚼着约翰话中的意思，“你和那些高次元生物是主动结成的关系。”<br/>
约翰肯定了这个说法，“它们是另一个世界落下的投影，与我们的世界仅有某些概念互相重叠。根据贝卡索斯所说，哨兵或向导与之达到某个程度的同调后，就会前往新的世界。”<br/>
没有给亮更多的缓冲时间，约翰又扔下一枚重磅炸弹。他的声音虚无缥缈，像是从另一个世界传来：“但是，不光是人类在疯狂的寻找升阶的道路啊，凯撒。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 25,2405  9：16 p.m.<br/>
距离探索队随行的舰队全灭已经过去了三天，时间无情的流逝，幸存的哨兵与向导也沉浸在濒临疯狂的恐慌中，艰难地支撑着。<br/>
高次元生物的攻击愈发频繁，并且，俨然是有意识的围堵。这证明它们背后的指挥者拥有智慧。以此为立足点来回顾这几日来势凶猛却并不致命的攻击，不难得出更可怕的结论：对方在通过战斗消耗弹药与物资储备的同时，也最大限度的消磨驾驶员的精神，为的不是消灭他们，而是俘虏。<br/>
但即便每个人心里都浮出这个答案，仍然只能一步一步的落入陷阱之中。</p>
<p>无穷无尽的追击者令他们疲于奔命，连片刻的喘息都显得很珍贵。通讯频道里早没人说话，十架机甲里，三架在第一轮与舰队反击高次元生物时已坠毁，剩余七架机甲在前一日的突围中被迫分散，十代与万丈目在甩脱追兵后发现已经联系不上另外几位同僚，于是通讯频道里隐约的呼吸声也变得更微弱了。<br/>
软管挤压的声音在寂静之中很突兀，十代下意识锁定了声音传来的方向，片刻后才想到是通讯频道里传来的动静，仔细分辨，还能听出万丈目和他的向导在分别抓紧时间补充能量。<br/>
宇宙之中是听不见声音的啊，十代嘟哝了一句，他神经过敏的都快和万丈目一样了。不过他知道，这也是没办法的事情。两位向导在接连不断的防御中消耗了太多的精神力，哨兵只能尽可能减少他们的工作量，而警戒瞭望又是战斗之外最消磨精力的事情，就算是十代也难以支持。<br/>
倘若能够找到对方的大将就好了。栗子发色的青年琢磨着一举解决追兵的方法，忽然听到了柔和的呼唤。这次的搭档是个温柔内敛的女孩，战斗之外很少同十代说话，以至神游天外的驾驶员一时没听清，只好去问身后的向导，“莉娜，你说了什么？”<br/>
“哎？我没有说话……”<br/>
下一刻，身体疯狂地发出预警，十代来不及多想，以最大功率开启防护罩，将两架机甲罩在其中。<br/>
在宇宙之中飞行，失重无处不在，即便在战斗中仍然不会感受太剧烈的冲击，但这破坏了能量护罩的冲击只能用地动山摇形容。<br/>
莉娜第一时间发出警报，万丈目甚至来不及找个地方把营养剂放下，任它漂浮在身旁，一边跟上十代的操作一边气急败坏地低吼：“为什么它们每次都能那么准确地找过来？”嗓音劈裂，听得出十分的暴躁。<br/>
没人有空闲回答他，频道里尽是急促的呼吸声。</p>
<p>两架机甲在混乱中与敌方进行了第一次交错，很快调整了战斗的分工。十代在援护下负责主要攻击，可他的脑海里一直有那个模糊的声音在低笑。莉娜是没有发现吗？还是，只有他自己能听见？他狠狠地甩了甩自己的脑袋，从透明的兽潮中杀出一条血路。<br/>
不知从哪个时刻开始，被他杀退的高次元生物不再合拢堵在他的机甲前，反而围绕战圈后退了一步，整齐划一的叫人头皮发麻。由代行者发出的炮弹在宇宙中虚无的绽放，很快边归于沉寂。<br/>
整个世界都在此刻一同寂静了。<br/>
是精神屏障架设的太厚了吗？十代试探性的去呼唤背后的女孩，“……莉娜？”可向导无声无息，不给他任何回答，连呼吸声都听不见了。<br/>
他不知道，自己所在的机甲正慢慢的化为透明，消失在同僚眼中。<br/>
有着恶魔翅膀的生物张开双臂，隔着座椅抱住了茫然的机甲驾驶员，在他耳畔呢喃：“你根本不需要她。”<br/>
那道声音里，听得出欣喜与嫉恨。十代浑身僵硬，每个毛孔都被寒意侵袭。贴在他后背上的东西应该是无形的，可他却清晰地感知到抚摸的力度穿透了皮肤，和他的身体钉在一起。<br/>
想要挣扎，想要回头去看到底是什么，想要喊出所感受的疼痛，可四肢麻痹，分毫动弹不得，只能目眦欲裂的任背后的存在一点一点嵌进身体里。<br/>
痛苦是漆黑的浪潮，窒息的每秒都比一个世纪还漫长。被侵蚀的双手仿佛已经不是自己的，视线亦开始模糊。再下一步的话，是不是意识也会消失？<br/>
十代仰着头，努力维持着呼吸。头顶的舷窗外是蓝色的宇宙与无尽的星海，可此刻也如水幕、层层压来。完全被痛楚淹没的前一刻，他听见了陌生的嘶吼</p>
<p>然后，游城十代看见了龙。</p>
<p>September 25,2405  10：05 p.m.<br/>
无尽的火焰充斥着眼前的世界，目力所及之处，愤怒的黑炎已将一切燃烧殆尽。吹雪站在其中却保持着毫发无损的模样，连军服都依然白的刺眼。<br/>
身披战甲的黑龙在火焰深处垂下头颅，深红的眼睛凝视着茫然的青年。<br/>
吹雪无知无觉，向着前方走去——火焰的深处，有着谁的背影。<br/>
没等走到，他听见优介笑着说，“你也来了，吹雪。”</p>
<p>September 25,2405  11：20 p.m.<br/>
美丽的，银白的龙。在宇宙中盘旋着发出震天的呼啸。<br/>
十代浑身震动，肩膀上又有尖锐的疼痛传来，像是谁的指甲深深的没入了他的皮肉。眼前的景象被剥离出来，一个半透明世界叠加在现实之上，光怪陆离，有一种奇异的美，但十代无暇去观察更多。背后的存在用沾着血的手温柔地抚摸着他的脸庞：“十代，你是我的……”<br/>
那份冰冷的温度渐渐消失，十代仍然动弹不得，只听见龙反反复复的叫他“快走”，又化为七彩的光点，指出一条路——那是离得最近的一个跃迁点。<br/>
十代没有多余的力气去顾虑失联的同伴们，挣扎着跃迁，在空间跳跃中失去了意识。</p>
<p>September 26,2405  4：49 p.m.<br/>
“十代还需要多久才能醒？”<br/>
“不知道……现在没法打开他的精神世界，那个精灵留下了自己的一部分，贸然介入可能会触动它。”</p>
<p>那是梦里没有的声音，足够令人安下心，倘若松懈一些，或许能借此睡个好觉，但梦中看见的一切根本容不得他再睡下去了。<br/>
十代睁开眼，那个透明的世界仍然在他的视野里。好在透过那些陌生的东西，眼前人仍是熟悉的。<br/>
“……约翰，凯撒。”他抬起手，摸了摸自己的脸，骨骼因为僵硬的睡姿咔哒作响，“我脸上有什么吗？”<br/>
久别的前辈眉峰紧锁，露出一个就算是对他而言也绝非意味着和善的表情，十代努力笑了笑，自己打开摄像头，也如重逢的友人一般沉默了。<br/>
屏幕上的大男孩有着一只绿色的眼睛，目光冰冷，仿佛高次元生物冰冷的体温。他注视着摄像头，那只绿眼也注视着他，像盯上了猎物的蛇。<br/>
十代看了又看，试图说些什么，最终仍是沉默。若是过去，他早就操纵着英雄扑上来转个圈，可现在，忽然变了样的青年垮下肩膀独自坐了一会，忽然消失在屏幕前。<br/>
约翰听到医疗仓打开的声音，发现凯撒双手抱拳，低头默默哀悼，忽然想起机甲上本该存在着的向导，也垂下眼，在胸口画了一个十字。</p>
<p>没过去多久，十代又回到他们眼前，脸上的血迹也擦去了。“现在在哪里？”<br/>
约翰报了一个坐标，“虹龙指给的跃迁点位于通往域外星系的航线上。你在跃迁时失去意识，英雄进入自动航行模式，虹没有捕捉系统，我们只好跟着你一路往外走。”<br/>
十代点点头，他的精神世界仍然是一片混乱，约翰在他的配合下尽可能小心地替他抚平了一些伤害，但现在仍然做不了精密的操作，此时正在手动调试机甲内的通讯频道。但跃迁点之间的距离遥远，超过通讯范围不知多少倍，频道里当然不会有声音出现，他早试过几次，现在像是无意识的动作一样，仍在反复操作。<br/>
一直控制着机甲的亮忽然打断了他的动作，沉声道：“再往前的一个跃迁点可以直接跳去伊亚。”<br/>
那个地方姑且可以算是约翰的大本营，因为他近来又在宇宙里奔波，暂时让给无处可去的亮住，虽然十代还不知道那里换了个临时主人，仍然知道这个地方意味着什么。于是，栗子发色的青年又不说话了。<br/>
亮刻意停顿了足够长的时间，让年轻的后辈想清楚——他出现在这里，本身就足够说明一些问题。“你准备怎么做？”<br/>
屏幕里的青年艰难地喘息，用一种陌生的语气说，“我不知道……尤贝尔，我是说那个，”他试图比划一个形象，可不得其法，又把手颓然的垂下，“那个高次元生物。它告诉我，它是不会放弃的。”<br/>
“它想要和我一起，去另一个世界……”十代把后背交给椅子，茫然地复述梦中的东西，“它们管这叫做升阶。”从他蹙起的眉峰，能看出深重的疑惑，事实上，亮也在怀疑为什么它们会选中十代。其他部分确实和约翰所说的情况一致，亮不动声色地想到，但是不管对十代还是对他们来说，现在发生的一切都太突然了。<br/>
约翰小声解释道，“精灵们相信，另一个世界的半身虽然会死亡，但每任能够和它们缔结契约的都是同一个人。”记忆里虹龙怀念的声音不是假的，现在，十代也遇见了这一切，只是更疯狂，更极端。他着手给那只绿色的眼睛外加了一个小小的防护罩，但并不能保证可以隔绝它真正主人的感知，十代疲倦地谢过他，终于下了决定。<br/>
“我得回塔……要把莉娜送回去，也要去说明情况。”<br/>
亮看了他一会，“你已经是首席了，可以决定一切。”<br/>
十代笑了一下，“谢谢，凯撒。多亏你们来救我。”他眼底去意已决，可又被叫住了。<br/>
“在走之前，我有东西要给你。你可以在回程的路上看。”亮慢慢说道。被送到十代机甲内的是几支向导素，还有一个小小的终端和一张纸。亮像是刻意提醒着什么一样，“你可以做自己想做的任何选择，无论它是什么。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 27,2405  9：21 a.m.<br/>
万丈目面无表情地跨立，他所驾驶的通用型号机甲-代行者已经拆下黑匣子，以证物的形式陪他一起站在军事法庭上。<br/>
飞行数据记录器绘出一张及时路线图，而话音记录器也将那时的声音尽数还原。除去向导崩溃的啜泣，更为清晰的是他自己的声音，“十代，你这混蛋！快给我点反应，随便什么都好——可恶！”<br/>
鲶川惠美就坐在不远处，她的任务是保证刚刚经历过战斗的孩子们能够在清醒的状态下述职，可看起来，那些记录已经让温柔的女向导面色苍白、摇摇欲坠。她握着约书亚的手，努力地展露一个笑，想安抚平静的有些过分的万丈目，可黑发的青年平视着前方，在录音的间隙开口：“记录截止至我与机甲-英雄分开。驾驶员十代与向导莉娜忽然失去联系，英雄消失，高次元生物随之撤退。向导约书亚失去战斗能力，我擅自决定脱离战线，一路撤退到最近的补给点，随后被驻守的前辈送回塔。所有情况汇报完毕，以上。”<br/>
同他搭档的约书亚至今为止还不能开口说话，据多方会诊，是惊吓与消耗过度引起的，有这样的搭档，看起来状态还不错的万丈目没有引起太多的注意，没人晓得他也一直处于紧绷的状态里。因为平时就被同龄的伙伴们形容为随时像只被踩了尾巴的黑猫，他绷紧的后背完全被忽略了。只有他自己知道，即便身处于同类的大本营之中，他仍然非常不安。<br/>
几日来经历的战斗中，无力感充斥着全身，他也是从最严苛的训练中成长起来的，并不怕落入劣势的战斗，更不会因为看不见希望就自暴自弃， 但高次元生物和所有敌人都不同，没人知道它们到底要什么。前仆后继的攻击仿佛自杀的旅鼠，偏偏又有调度，诡异的令人后背发寒。除此之外，还有莫名失踪的十代……他死死盯着十代的机甲消失的那个点，几乎错过了直属长官的示意。约书亚轻轻拽了拽他的衣角，他只好并拢双腿，敬礼，绷紧了嘴唇和搭档退出房间。<br/>
门扉关闭前，哨兵清明的耳目让他听见一句本不该漏出来的低语，“每次十代的机甲跃迁，追踪的高次元生物立即调整方向。情报无误，那些东西就是追着他去的。”<br/>
万丈目难以置信地回身，可紧闭着的门后，所有东西都被封闭了。向导察觉到他骤然变化的精神状态，扑过来按住他的肩膀，苦于无法开口，只奋力的发出“啊啊”声。<br/>
从那双惊惶的眼睛里，万丈目看见了和自己一样的某些东西。积郁在心里的恐惧和忧虑再不满足心底狭小的空间，倏忽爆发出来：“我知道，我没想怀疑十代！那混蛋救了我们的命，可，可在那之前，我首先是塔的哨兵！”</p>
<p>吹雪听见的就是这样一句。他尚是戴罪之身，并没有资格旁听述职，只忧心忡忡地等在外面，此刻和后辈撞见，两边一时都无言了。<br/>
万丈目只当吵到了他，小声道歉，“抱歉，我太激……”他的话语戛然而止，一双眼睛猛地瞪大，用几不可闻的声音微弱地问，“吹雪前辈，你身边的是什么？”<br/>
顺着后辈的视线看去，吹雪一脸的茫然，因为没有焦点，视线不住的乱飘，“……什么？”<br/>
“一条，黑色的龙。”万丈目动也不敢动，紧紧地盯着那条凭空出现的生物，它似有所感，垂下头颅，舔了舔无知无觉的吹雪，随后化作一团火焰消失在半空中。<br/>
高次元生物……<br/>
万丈目拼尽最后的力气才按捺住质问的冲动，可浑身已如坠入冰窖一般，凉的透心。不待他开口，在场三人随身携带的终端都发出了提示音。他近乎庆幸这个插曲，后知后觉的发现片刻间已经脱力，艰难地摸来看，可那小小的终端却有万斤之中，直接摔在地上，发出清脆的声响。<br/>
“无限期对涉嫌通敌罪的游城十代执行逮捕。”</p>
<p>优介按掉消息，不理会回廊上同时开始窃窃私语的人群，几步走向中庭。日光明媚，每一块平整的地砖都亮到刺眼，可他抽动鼻翼，闻到空气里丰沛的水汽。<br/>
他慢步走向一盆玫瑰，小心的替它整理枝条，再盖上玻璃罩子。植物坚硬的细刺戳破了他的手指，他若无其事地吮去血珠，在腥甜的铁锈味里带着快意的想，一切正如他想，风雨欲来。<br/>
花朵听不到他的心声，自顾自的怒放，而塔里也无人知晓，克利伯顿永不褪色的晴空之外，一场暴风雨正在酝酿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>September 27,2405  11：00 a.m.<br/>
虹搭载的AI系统偏向生活辅助，也就是外界传闻帮助他驾驶机甲的那个。除去活泼的唤醒程序以外，甚至有制造营养剂的流水线，只要放上原材料就能小批量生产，适合驾驶者独自在宇宙中漂泊。但眼前的机甲完全没有多余的功能，一切都遵循着极简的原则，定者甚至懒得为AI匹配一个合适的人声，电子音听起来冰冷生硬，犹如主人一般充满棱角。<br/>
“第四代AI-vier为您服务。”<br/>
亮没有说话，闭着眼睛躺在驾驶位上，熟悉着升级了一次的AI系统。第四代AI在他的要求下剔除了无用的部分，越发偏向战斗辅助和医疗——因为驾驶者已经注定不会再有长期的向导搭档。<br/>
偶尔的临时旅客倒是有。<br/>
他在一片黑暗里听见约翰的脚步声，轻快而短促，偶尔的停顿应是看见了有趣的设备。不用睁眼就能想象他饶有兴趣观察的模样。</p>
<p>脚步最后在医疗室前停下了。约翰摸了摸下巴，据十代所说，也据他最近的接触来看，凯撒确实是个严重缺乏浪漫细胞的男人。除去那个死板的AI外，机甲内所有设备编号都按照功能和置办时间十六位编码，一眼望去清晰整齐，格外缺乏人情味。终端显示，他的医疗室里有一次这次升级才加入的医疗设备，以约翰常年在外漂泊和各类机甲设计师打交道的眼界竟然没有认出来，于是“不耻下问”地连接了vier想要询问。可冷冰冰的机械音没有响起，另一个同样缺乏温度的声音答道，“是向导素的合成装置。”<br/>
凯撒终于睁开了眼睛，第一时间就从vier那里接手全部的管理权限，把和设备同时交付的资料调给约翰。<br/>
合成向导素更温和，对于哨兵而言，阻断效果甚至是可控的，本来在相当程度上解放了向导的战斗力，可以让他们在战斗的同时为搭档做更多的事，但因为造价高昂以及衍生而来的一系列问题，大部分都供应给了克利伯顿之外的普通哨兵。而现在，约翰的眼前就摆着一台远比实验室里那些设备要精简得多的合成装置。<br/>
说这话的人不是喜欢玩笑的性格，所以约翰并没有疑惑，低下头快速的浏览了资料。和他知道的流程相比更高效，难怪可以压缩成一台设备带上机甲——虽然也几乎占据了整个医疗仓的空间，更难得可贵的是，原材料在黑市上也不算很难得。<br/>
如果能大批量制造的话……想到这里，约翰停住了。因为这好像确实也不是太必要的事情。在役的哨兵就那么多，向导和他们足以自给自足，还能更好的进行管控。君不见，解决了躁狂问题的凯撒连一丝一毫回去的意思都没有吗？<br/>
于是约翰看着男人耸了耸肩，“黑市真是个只要花钱就能办成任何事的地方。”母星之外的三不管地带，滋生的可不只是自由啊。<br/>
他也有暗示那些为了目的不择手段的人的意思，但凯撒没有说话，好像把实验记录复制给十代一份的不是他一样，约翰只好又说，“我以为你会阻止十代回去。”<br/>
塔的初衷和所做的一切已经背道而驰。向导素的研究停滞不前，私下却资助或者干脆直接进行人体实验，令人怀疑塔现在的立场，凯撒不奇怪他会有此问。<br/>
绿发的男人并不掩饰自己的迷茫，坦然承认道，“我也没想清楚。”他示意约翰让开位置，取了一支备用的向导素给自己消毒注射，只留给约翰一个高大的背影。<br/>
约翰没由来的从他的坦诚下看出了另一种强势。他不是不识趣的人，决定不再问下去了。<br/>
就在这时，沉默的vier忽然发出了警报音，恰好把约翰从无话可说的境地里解救出来，“收到情报，汇报优先级最高。”<br/>
凯撒忽地绷紧了身体，转头用格外冷峻的眼神注视约翰，“你也听一下。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
男人一字一顿地说，“只有关于塔和高次元生物的消息才是最高优先级。”<br/>
他示意AI直接朗读，电子音平稳地念着，“9月27日上午九点二十分左右，塔对游城十代发布无限期逮捕令。”约翰的表情果然瞬间凝固，“……消息准确吗？”<br/>
凯撒已经着手联系十代，听到这个话，同他对视一眼。从那双孔雀绿色的眼睛里，约翰已经清楚了一切。没有人再开口，只有vier在尝试通讯后重复，“无法联系，无法联系，即将再次呼叫……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October 5,2405  8：00 a.m.<br/>
游城十代回来了。</p>
<p>针对他的审讯持续了三天。塔的服役人员都清楚，流亡的哨兵假若一辈子不踏入母星的势力范围还可侥幸度过余生，一旦以不常规的手段逃离，再回归的那一刻就面临着严重有违人道主义精神的审讯流程。<br/>
针对哨兵的特别套餐尤其严酷……鲇川惠美坐在屏幕前，几乎不忍心再看下去。这三天内，她作为医护人员，随时监控着十代的情况。不熄灭的白灯发出连向导都觉得刺目的光，询问反复地进行，唯有房间正中独处的少年出现昏迷的先兆，她才被允许操纵器械为他注射最低份额的向导素和葡萄糖。<br/>
那只诡异的绿色眼睛受不了强光，直到十代被宣布暂时通过审讯、可以进入隔离器后仍不断地落下泪来，昔日活泼的少年也彻底沉默了下去。<br/>
参加霸王行动并幸存下来的其余几对哨兵向导已陆陆续续的回到塔，他们的证言某种程度上为十代开罪，但此刻，同伴都聚集在远处，不知是否该上前给他一个安慰。<br/>
万丈目忍受不了同伴们的畏畏缩缩，率先踏出一步，“十代，跟我去医务室处……”<br/>
他想说去处理一下你的伤口，检查检查精神屏障还能不能好好地保护你，再跟他万丈目少爷去饱餐一顿。如果需要，他还可以不计较行动开始前气得他要申请训练场单挑的小矛盾，把自己私藏的向导素匀给他——<br/>
所有的话都在十代避开他的视线时在他的嗓子眼里烟消云散。<br/>
约书亚下意识拉住万丈目，可已僵在原地的青年也不需要他去制止什么过激行为。他们沉默着一起目十代步履稳健的踏入阴影中，再消失在指定的隔离区里。</p>
<p>所谓的隔离区就是在无人居住的顶层安排一个房间给他。在入住前，十代接受了一支足量的向导素——合成的，浓缩到保证三天内他的五感都会迟钝的和普通人一样。除此以外，又有向导在他保护精神力的屏障外额外设置了几道枷锁，防止他远程控制机甲。<br/>
即便如此十代似乎也无所谓，进入那个充满白噪音的房间并拒绝见任何人。安静的房间像一只蹲守已久的猛兽，好似并未容纳一个活人，只是把他连骨带肉的吃掉了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October 5,2405  8：00 p.m.<br/>
因为发生了十代的事件，吹雪这边草草了结，以私藏向导素、瞒报身体情况结案，不再追究与他同谋的向导。高层勒令他一个月内不得离开塔，并为他安排了几天后的多方会诊。<br/>
优介倒是一语成谶。吹雪坐在床上，并不为自己感到庆幸，而是忍不住去担忧十代的情况。他从其他人那里听说了事情经过，在不久前，他还追问优介远征队的情况……那时他以为情况已经够糟了，可没有多久，他甚至变得自身难保。<br/>
事态危机，他的情绪在向导素的作用下却没有太大的波动。在战斗时这会被冠上为冷静的美名，但对吹雪来说，只意味着很难调整心情，使得他长期的处于不愉快和低落中。而这种不像他的情绪从接受了优介的向导素以后，已陪伴他太久了。<br/>
今夜的月色正好。克利伯顿与母星共用一颗人造天体作为月亮，为了满足母星权贵们美学上的需求，那颗月亮对于拥有它的另一小批人大的不和谐，每到接近满月的时刻都会过分明亮。<br/>
原本的他大概对此发出过感叹吧，但说了些什么已经全然记不得了……吹雪思绪放空，静静靠着墙，直到一个灵巧的身影忽然闯入视线。他从法式门外悬挂下来，再利索地翻身落地，软底的鞋落在地上发出比猫都大不了多少的动静。<br/>
记忆深处的往事忽地浮上心头。那是多久以前的事情呢，那时如果碰上这般美丽的月色，他会给另一个住在哨兵宿舍里的人惊喜，再拖着他去双螺旋的楼梯上走一走。<br/>
那时他会笑着说，这么美的月色，正适合邂逅。</p>
<p>短短数秒过后，吹雪才忽然反应过来——出现在眼前的人竟然是被限制了活动范围的十代。只见他静悄悄地推开门，朝房主点了点头，“吹雪前辈。”他比出噤声的手势，小声说，“请跟我来，有东西要给你。”<br/>
顾不上问什么，吹雪迅速跟着他离开了房间。</p>
<p>四天前，十代忽然出现在塔那垂着石质百合花的大厅。塔并未发现机甲-英雄降落在克利伯顿，而他本人据说是混在物资运送的舰队里潜入的，还带了一只密封的救生舱。<br/>
不同于功能精简的医疗仓，救生舱有完整的保护装置，过去只有大型的远星舰才会准备，甚至可以保证休眠状态的旅行者在太空中漂流一年。因为体积与重量的问题，这几年才开始为机甲配备。就算这样，一只救生舱也远逾百斤，更别说里面还装着一位向导。可十代赤手空拳地抱着，稳稳当当。<br/>
在听说时吹雪就忍不住的想起当初，亮抱着医疗仓闯入最高负责人办公室的模样，此时忍不住把那头发乱翘的少年和他的前辈联系在一起，心脏有些钝痛。他想安慰十代些什么，可那个把所有心事写在脸上的少年此行归来后表情也少了，在某个瞬间，吹雪甚至觉得他变得更像亮，让他不知道该说些什么。<br/>
塔里的消息传得飞快，吹雪下午有听到讨论，似乎高层调查了入境的监控，发现十代出现在大厅前还有一段失踪的时间，至于去了哪里，即便是那般痛苦的审讯他也不曾开口。<br/>
而这个秘密，现在吹雪知道了。<br/>
塔的监控充满死角，还有暗道，将这里连接成一个未知的世界。优介曾提起过，在吹雪还没来到塔的日子里，他和亮曾经找遍了这里的每一条密道。<br/>
亮……<br/>
提起那个名字，吹雪的心脏又隐隐作痛。他不敢问十代如何得知这条路线，也不敢再往下想，可心底仍然不受控制的生出一丝微弱的期待。</p>
<p>最后他们在一个堪堪够人侧身躲进去的暗格前停下脚步。<br/>
十代站在前面，月光下眼神晦暗，只一瞬，又若无其事的从里面找出信封，抽出一张泛黄的纸。<br/>
只一眼，吹雪便五雷轰顶，伸手接过，但手臂和手指都是抖的。控制情绪和精神屏障的向导素完全失效，耳鸣充斥了耳畔，连呼吸都变得困难。大概有一分钟，吹雪感觉不到任何东西，全部心神都凝聚在那张纸上。他不敢用力，生怕已泛黄的纸被捏碎，又怕拿的太轻，这仅剩的联系像梦一样消散，好久才微弱地问，“……他，他还好吗？”<br/>
“挺好的。毕竟是他啊。”<br/>
“那就……”未尽的话语都因哽咽被吞了回去。吹雪向后仰着头，剧烈的喘息着，又站不住，靠着墙慢慢蹲下，抱着头发出伤兽的呜咽。<br/>
十代背过身去，给他留下一点私密的空间，也藏住了自己脸上的表情。这份遗书确实还放在原本的地方，但上面的封口已有了开过的痕迹。他嗅了嗅手指，想，藤原优介……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October 5,2405  9：58 p.m.<br/>
域外星盗集团七星已化作宇宙里的尘埃，当年的战斗中机甲纷纷自爆，大概就是要掩饰驾驶舱内只有一位驾驶者的事实。可改造他们的实验看起来并不是没有危害的。<br/>
联系不上十代，亮给他留了消息，转而开始让vier模拟记录册上的实验，约翰也在他的示意下回到了虹。机甲-永恒内顿时就只有沙沙作响的白噪音。<br/>
在塔里，他是出了名的稳重少话，再活泼的向导和他搭档都会收敛三分，连优介都和他抱怨，吹雪经常在非战斗时期把白噪音换成轻音乐，还会陪着搭档聊天，好让向导们没那么无聊，到他这，什么通融都没了。<br/>
独处的时候没有那么多顾忌，亮拿了一支营养剂，一边吃一边开始校正航线。其实这个时候若有人朝他搭话，他也没觉得哪里不好。之所以不去更改白噪音的设置，不过是因为习惯，就像他也习惯了这没什么味道的营养剂一样——最好的例子就是吹雪在他身旁笑闹，他从未真的厌烦过。<br/>
思绪至此，被弹出的视频通讯请求打断了。约翰的脸出现在屏幕上，“经过天琴座了。”<br/>
亮颔首，他选择的航线确实要途经这里没错。</p>
<p>一年多以前，他驾驶着新星在剿灭某个独立恒星系下属游击队的小型战役中遭遇自杀式袭击，新星受损，正是在这片星域中失事。<br/>
亮还记得那时他检查了新星的情况，核心动力源完好，不过尾部多处破损，弹药库存告罄，救生舱也被损坏了一个，而敌方增派的机甲还在穷追不舍。向导被他塞进仅存的救生舱里，打出投降的标识送入了安全地带，而他自己则带着新星为同伴争取一线生机。因为缺乏攻击手段，他用的还是压缩能源近距离击落机甲的方法，但永转机不堪重负，逐渐向他发出警报。千钧一发的时刻约翰把他救下，远远地逃离了永转机的爆炸，新星与那些机甲则在他们身后被破坏的七零八落，现在有心去找，大概还能从遍布星海的战争残骸中捞到几片碎片。<br/>
再往后，就是贝卡索斯替他打造了新的机甲——正是他此刻驾驶的“永恒”。约翰特意来提起这件事，大概是旅途漫长而无聊，来探寻他的反应。亮望了一眼舷窗，已经感到一丝久违的无奈。难怪这小子会和十代合得来。<br/>
Vier不合时宜地打断了两个人的闲谈，提示他远程通讯端口接到一条消息，亮唔了一声，并不避讳约翰，直接点开查看。<br/>
“什……”下个瞬间，他瞳孔骤缩，手臂上的肌肉瞬间绷紧了。<br/>
约翰也看见了，“这不是……”拿到永恒的那天，亮当着他的面设立过一个未严格加密的远程通讯端口。假如是为了和他联系，应该有个保密性更高，至少不是长期不变的固定密码，于是他知道，这不是为他准备的。<br/>
此时此刻，正是这个早被他忘到脑后的端口里跳出一个经过处理的声音，经过遥远的星途，数据有所丢失，格外失真。<br/>
“放下手上的线索，别再搅在这摊浑水里了。现在就改变航线，去联盟找不到的地方。”<br/>
想问的太多，不知先说什么好，约翰疑惑地看着屏幕对面的男人。就算感知不到他的情绪，也能看得出凯撒周围的气氛凝重，眼底压抑着暴怒。“凯撒？”他小声问道。<br/>
男人死死盯着那个端口，“你知道Spieldose是什么吗。”<br/>
从他的神态里，约翰意识到凯撒已经知道对方是谁了。他递出探寻的目光，很有娱乐精神地答，“这个通讯端口的密码。”<br/>
凯撒没有否认，只是冷笑了一声。他卸下戒备的状态，半躺在了椅背里。一直挺直的脊背弯曲下去，像是一座被压垮的山。“这个密码除你我之外，只有两个人知道。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October 7,2405  7：00 a.m.<br/>
第二轮审查在又一个清晨到来。初步洗除嫌疑的十代不用再被关进审讯室，但即将面对的军事法庭仍不能算是个令人愉快的地方。<br/>
鲇川惠美和一对没有任务的搭档负责押送十代。战场上都是曾经托付过生死的同伴，也旁听过一部分审讯，他们对十代的情况都有自己的判断，此时也默许了没睡醒的十代摇摇晃晃地走在他们中间，没什么危机感地打哈欠。<br/>
既然还能放松下来，大概不用太担心吧？温柔的女向导咬了咬嘴唇，想偷偷给十代做一个精神屏障。不用构筑的很精密，最好能在审讯过半的时候自然消融……高层派来审讯的都是普通人，很难发现这件事。<br/>
精神力在她身边泛出柔和的涟漪，慢慢地朝十代的方向涌去。但青年似乎看见了什么，在不脱离哨兵控制范围的情况下朝中庭小跑了两步，站在了透亮的天空下。精神力失去了目标，在空中消散，让小冒险落了空。<br/>
同伴投来的目光写满了不赞同，鲇川惠美只好苦笑，小声岔开话题，“昨晚下雨了呢。”<br/>
除去几个特殊的日子，克利伯顿的雨水都被调控在夜晚。清晨阳光晴好，但中庭里仍有潮湿的水汽，混合了草木的芬芳，是种令人松懈的味道。十代去看的是一盆被保护在玻璃罩里的玫瑰花，没被关照的植物蔫头耷脑，只这一盆还在开花，很是娇艳欲滴。<br/>
“游城君。”哨兵提醒道，“快开庭了，回来的时候再看吧。”<br/>
十代回过头来，朝他抱歉一笑，须臾之间，那笑容凝固在脸上。熟悉的感觉席卷所有感官，仿佛灵魂深处发出了喜悦的战栗，又那么冰冷，那么痛……<br/>
不用再去多想，他一瞬福至心灵，知道是它来了。<br/>
得赶紧拉警报——可思绪至此他已然失声，也不能动了。唯有那个声音在他耳畔留下一声轻笑。<br/>
十代心底的震惊几乎要溢出来，有关战斗的事情他一向敏锐，知道它是追着自己来的，可它怎么敢来塔？凯撒与吹雪前辈上一次遭遇高次元生物是在联盟势力触及不到的地方，他自己也是在探索河外星时才撞见了这些东西。他不想把凯撒和约翰也牵连进来才没选择去伊亚，难道……一念之差，是他错了吗？<br/>
那只高次元生物在他身上留下了自己的一部分，从那之后他眼中所见的世界已经同另一个世界相互叠加。刚睁开眼时他甚至以为自己还在噩梦之中，此刻目力所及之处，真实与虚幻交错，可那些惊呼与惨叫告诉他，这都是血淋淋的现实——<br/>
克利伯顿号称永恒的晴空在所有人眼前被撕裂，横亘在天空中的巨大裂口如狰狞的嘴，源源不断的吐出另一个世界的来客。<br/>
巡航的无人机轰然爆炸，鸟翼人面的高次元生物却猖狂地大笑，游鱼一般穿过滚滚浓烟和火光，和十代耳畔欢欣雀跃的笑声混在一处，告诉他，它不仅敢来，还来的光明正大。<br/>
硝烟四起，十代远远地望了一眼，确定都是自己人……如果他现在确实还属于人类的话。<br/>
白色的城堡笼罩在突如其来的袭击中，像一颗滚入了淤泥的珍珠。中庭里的绿植也被点燃了，一颗流弹在十代身前爆炸，将那株被保护在玻璃罩里的玫瑰炸的粉身碎骨。十代目眦欲裂，用尽全身的力气想要扑去，又被拦在了原地。<br/>
十代这才发现自己可以动了。和终于恢复的行动力一起回到他身上的，还有些别的东西。火光将他的脸印的发红，滚烫的风吹过皮肤是痛的，可他只是站着，满心的茫然。<br/>
太快了，怎么会来的这么快……他还准备去查藤原优介的事情，满心打算着要先熬过今天的审查，但一切都来不及了。<br/>
他喜欢的电影里力挽狂澜的英雄总会在每个命运的岔路口作出正确的选择，驾驶着机甲在太空中翱翔也曾让他错觉自己无所不能，可现实里，有些事是拼命去做也力有不逮的。<br/>
只能如泥石入海，身不由己的被卷入历史的洪流。</p>
<p>一片混乱中，押送他的搭档已接到最新的命令，示意鲇川医生配合执行。女向导面带不忍，取出一支扁盒走到十代身前。她用最温柔的声音安抚面前的青年，“没事的，十代君……请呆在塔里。我们会保障你的人身安全。”<br/>
脑海里微薄的医学急救知识有生以来第一次那么清晰的浮现。这又是一支高浓度的合成向导素，一针下去，他大概连痛感都感觉不到了。<br/>
另一位向导正抓紧时间在他身上构筑一层新的枷锁，在全新的视野里，纤细的一伸手就能扯碎，他也真的伸出了手。<br/>
昔日给大家带来欢声笑语的大男孩露出很悲伤的神色，轻轻握住了女向导的手，下一刻，旁边的搭档失去神智软倒在地。他低声解释，“我只是让他们暂时晕一会。对不起，鲇川医生，这支向导素不能让你打……我还有必须得做的事。”<br/>
失去意识前，鲇川惠美看见那只诡异的绿色眼睛里透出隐隐的欣喜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October 7,2405  4：00 p.m.<br/>
昔年对抗高次元生物的战役代号持久自由，人类获得胜利后，母星更名为莱茵庆祝新生。但每个哨兵与向导都会下意识的避开这个称呼。<br/>
那场战争是宇宙时代人类史浓墨重彩的一笔，然而无数在战役中牺牲的人们最终只是电子阅读材料里一小段信息的碎片，甚至没有一张纸质的遗书来的重。</p>
<p>吹雪还在观察期内，消息也全部封锁了。他时时注意着外面的动静，心急如焚地等了半日，终于收到优介发来的消息。<br/>
“高次元生物大举入侵，所有哨兵和向导都在迎击敌人，是你逃跑的好机会呢，吹雪。C区的机甲仓库防守最薄弱，没有虹膜验证，区区8位密码对你来说不困难吧？那里应该还有没有出击的机甲，拿到就去走远点，别掺和这些事情了。我知道你早不想呆在这，也根本不喜欢战斗，早该申请离开才是。啊，忘了说一个好消息，亮那家伙还活着，用你知道的那个老办法就能联络得上他——为你们即将到来的重逢的干杯。记得替我向他问好，就说，生日礼物我收到了，谢谢。”<br/>
吹雪差点把手里的联络终端捏碎。战斗已经开始了几个小时，而此时发送来的消息精确到秒，如果不是意外，只能是提前设定好的。优介是首席，战时责无旁贷，必须战斗在第一线……他什么时候就写下了这封信？<br/>
枕头下消失的八音盒是在他手上，而他现在也知道亮的事情……从什么时候开始，过去亲密无间的同伴身上背负了那么多秘密？<br/>
虽然、他也没有任何立场去说优介就是了。<br/>
手上只有一天份额的向导素，吹雪带着，按照十代那天带路的路线潜出房间，朝C区跑去。他不喜欢战斗，同样也不喜欢别人替他作出选择——已经有人把他丢在这里忍受了一年多的痛苦，没道理让这件事再发生一次。</p>
<p>优介轻描淡写地提了一句高次元生物来袭，踏出隔离区吹雪才发现状况比他想的更糟。塔里早已乱成一片，到处都是传送军情的情报人员，血与硝烟的味道充斥着鼻腔。他稍微做了便装，竟然也没人有余裕发现，由他神不知鬼不觉的混进C区接入密码破解程序。<br/>
代行者是通用型号，通常会与驾驶的哨兵绑定。停放在C区的几架大约是为今年加入的新成员准备的，仍然保持着出厂设置。吹雪开启了一架，觉得很不顺手，但真红的保密级别太高，停放在独立的仓库，他是拿不到的，只好退而求其次，一边飞出大气层一边争分夺秒的微调驾驶数据。<br/>
精神世界的状况不太妙，吹雪能感觉到四散在驾驶舱里的精神力不安的躁动着，很难控制。出于保险的考量，也怕被发现，他试着接入联合通讯频道。万幸，高次元生物目前没有入侵通讯网的先例，密码设置的挺简单，他不能介入中心战场，就小心地徘徊在外围替同僚们打掩护。<br/>
亲身参与进来才发现战况不容乐观，真亏的优介还能在照顾搭档的同时整合敌方情报，统一对前线的机甲进行安排，硬生生扛住了高次元生物的攻击。</p>
<p>随着时间的推移，勉力支持的防线在异族的攻击下岌岌可危，终于出现了第一个崩坏口。<br/>
“这里是AG-72号。机甲主动力源受损，即将爆炸，我会冲进敌阵进行最后的阻拦，务必补上这处防线的缺口！若有余力，请架设捕获系统的同僚及时接收我的向导。愿诸君武运昌隆。为人类的自由而战——”<br/>
吹雪记得这个声音，是个不多见的女性哨兵，性格强硬作风果决。他调出雷达，看见她的机甲正以不可挽回的势头冲向敌阵，化作一团寂静的烟火。被弹射出的急救舱在空中漂浮，离其他机甲都太远，眼看着就要被透明的兽潮包围。<br/>
顾不得自己没有编号、贸然行动会被发现，吹雪驾驶着代行者划过救生舱的上方，精准地朝它周围的高次元生物射击。捕捉系统时刻待命，他一边倾泻弹药掩护一边灵巧地降速，把白色的舱体收进了自己的保护范围。<br/>
有惊无险的救援发生在顷刻间，吹雪暂时退回战线，打开了救生舱。里面的向导果然也是熟面孔，如果没记错，和方才罹难的女哨兵是固定的结合关系……<br/>
褐发的青年低头默哀，忍不住想，失去半身的感觉会是什么样的？大概比他以为自己失去亮的感觉还要痛苦的多，就算眼前的向导在努力克制情绪，也不意味着他不难过了。理论上吹雪体会不到这种感觉，也没法去生硬的安慰什么。他一边远程操纵着机甲为同伴们回防，一边用过分直白的口气问，“你还要继续战斗吗？”<br/>
“天上院？”向导想说的话都在预料之中。吹雪及时打断他，卷起袖子，露出一片青紫色的针眼，“状况确实不太好，但我没法什么都不做。”他看出向导还想开口，垂着眼睛小声道，“就算是我们阵亡，战后的记录上也只是一个数字。但她在我心中绝不只是一个牺牲者，得有人记得她喜欢蔷薇的香气。”<br/>
“……谢谢。”那双死灰一般的眼睛里，有着名为复仇的火焰熠熠生辉。向导借着吹雪的手爬出了救生舱，坐入另外半边的驾驶舱，“等这该死的战争结束，我会陪你一起上军事法庭。”<br/>
吹雪没有说话，任由向导平静下来的精神力包裹住他。他闭上眼睛，重新接入操作系统，心跳的飞快。他不知是否在向导面前藏住了心底那个秘密——就在方才，他有一瞬感到庆幸，因为至少……亮还活着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October 11,2405  1：25 p.m.<br/>
人类第二次与高次元生物之间的战争就这样轰轰烈烈的揭开了序幕。<br/>
克利伯顿是第一处战场，这颗人造星球是塔的大本营，母星莱茵就在它的身后。从一开始人类就是背水一战，退无可退。<br/>
因为敌人仅剩苟延残喘的几个独立恒星系，联盟已没有维持庞大军队的必要，军费年年削减，如今散落在各地的哨兵向导不提，最近的常规部队也在几个秒差距外，正争分夺秒的赶来。<br/>
霸王行动临时叫停，幸存者们的口述与黑盒子里的战斗记录早在游城十代回来前就被拿去反复的分析。不过短短几天，除去同第一次相比，普通人并非全然无能为力外，尚未来及研究出什么实质的东西，使得这场遭遇战中人类依然伤亡惨重。<br/>
战舰的炮火攻击不到就以身为盾，用残骸构成最外层的防线。冷兵器时代地面上的战斗血流漂橹，太空中的战斗却是静悄悄的，如同死亡本身。</p>
<p>代行者构成的战线不断向后收缩，压力最大的点却有一架机甲不退反进，以强大的火力继续压制着高次元生物。看那红与黑相间的涂装，正是塔内为数不多的特化机甲-真红。<br/>
密度骤增的兽潮自发的朝凸点靠拢，迫使真红脱离大部队，落入孤军奋战的局面。在层层叠叠的兽潮前，机甲的永转机发出超负荷运转的光芒，将真红猛地弹射了出去。<br/>
战线飞速拉开，机甲像一道赤色的流星飞过了战场。他的脱队带走大批不愿舍弃猎物的高次元生物，使得战线成功收紧，而他身后缀着的一字长蛇阵穷追不舍，颇有赶尽杀绝的意思。可那红色的机甲仍游刃有余地远离着，以现在的速度，很快就要脱离跃迁的封锁范围了。<br/>
与机甲防线对峙的高次元生物发出一阵骚乱，终于分出一队裹着长袍的人形生物跟上了真红。<br/>
吹雪用余光扫过雷达，微微一笑，“愿者上钩。”<br/>
他背后的向导在联合通讯频道里打出成功的暗号，把自己死死捆在座位上。下个瞬间，整个机甲在宇宙中翻滚了一圈，以迅猛的气势杀回头。<br/>
立场调转，追逐真红的高次元生物躲闪不及，霎时间撞作一团。机甲在驾驶员精密的操作下飞快的稳定了飞行轨迹，见缝插针地弹出高能激光束，如热刀切开黄油般毫无阻碍的切割了它们的队伍，又以眼花缭乱的速度射出大量弹药，将这一队追兵打的措手不及。<br/>
驾驶舱内褐发青年用不大正经的口吻提醒道，“接客了，丹尼尔。”<br/>
精神护罩适时撑开，面色惨白的向导咬紧牙关，把一针舒缓剂注射进静脉，怒吼了一声，硬生生扛住了塞壬的歌声。在他摇摇欲坠的保护罩内，AI根据这一波针对精神链接的攻击成功的追踪到后方隐藏的敌人。<br/>
繁复的操作面板上，绿灯亮起，一切恰如临时的作战计划完美无缺。“蓄能完成……吗。”吹雪舒了一口气，按下离子炮的发射键。刺目的光芒下，追来的高次元生物全部湮没在重火力下，化作一团尘埃。<br/>
真红不疾不徐地回航，进入队友的保护范围之中。吹雪这才朝椅背后方伸出手，片刻后，一只湿漉漉的手同他轻击。<br/>
丹尼尔咳了几声，打开耳麦，“这里是RB-1号，确认击杀五名‘巫师’。”<br/>
通讯频道里传来同伴们矜持的欢呼。吹雪配合着鼓掌，也开口问道，“白大褂们怎么样了？”<br/>
优介在公共频道里答，“全数撤离完毕，十几分钟前已经陆续开始跃迁。”<br/>
刚刚的冒险开始前两个人才吵过一架，可现在答话的人已经教人听不出任何情绪了。他是前线的临时司令塔，也是最优秀的向导，也许本该就应该这样不让任何人察觉到他的内心。</p>
<p>高次元生物来势凶猛，源源不断，依靠数量有限的机甲几乎没有胜利的可能。因此每个踏上战场的驾驶员都知道自己的任务是死守防线，保证科研人员带着资料撤离，保留人类的火种。<br/>
在过分严酷的局面下每一份战力都很宝贵，塔的高层因此默许了吹雪的擅自行动，并向他开放了存放了真红的仓库，由他救下的向导丹尼尔和他组成临时搭档，上阵杀敌。<br/>
方才的操作看似行云流水，只有吹雪自己知道有多惊险。并非是每种高次元生物都能封锁跃迁，或者干扰哨兵们同机甲的精神链接，“巫师”就是他们为那群藏在后方的人形高次元生物起的代号。经过这几日的战斗，他们已发现汹涌的兽潮虽然种类繁多，只要回护及时就不会构成太大的干扰，但“巫师”往往藏在兽潮后，时刻试图撬开哨兵的精神链接。肉体拥有极限，在如此激烈的战斗中，只靠手动驾驶无异于螳臂当车——好在每架机甲上还有向导来承担它们的精神攻击。<br/>
这一次袭击总共不过十余个“巫师”，为了追杀真红竟然一次出动小半，吹雪在后怕之余也不禁暗忖，到底是为什么如此针对他？<br/>
因为初次遭遇高次元生物那次后续治疗拖的太久，他的手指在过度紧张或疲劳的情况下会微微颤抖，但下一波攻击已在酝酿，没时间去给他平复这个小毛病。他稳了稳，把不合时宜的思考扔出脑海，伸手去摸驾驶座位旁的暗格。拿到真红时他就确认过，这里被放满了合成向导素，如今已空了大半。<br/>
丹尼尔毕竟不是优介，不了解他的情况……为了维持战力他不得不给自己注射超标的量，即便如此，仍然时常因为侵入五感的过量信息感到焦虑。<br/>
就在瞬息前的战斗里，吹雪察觉到自己开始出现躁狂症的先兆。和当年经历过的一样，精神力不受控制的四溢，而驾驶舱内明明没有什么味道，他还是觉得一股新鲜的血气在鼻腔内蔓延，直往脑袋里涌。<br/>
好在他终于摸到了暗格，抓紧时间又给自己补了一针向导素。手臂上的淤青已经连成了一片，大脑更是无比麻木。吹雪不禁蹙起眉。消耗实在太大了，即便物资跟得上，人也吃不消……<br/>
可惜，作为主战力之一，所谓的休息时间不过是容他喘口气。</p>
<p>下一波攻击又到了。<br/>
丹尼尔的精神力没有及时构成屏障，也在驾驶室里弥漫，漾出一圈圈的涟漪。向导有别的合成药物来临时舒缓精神，但连续遭受攻击的下场是什么吹雪还是有经验的，他张了张嘴，想让丹尼尔不要那么拼命，又自觉这种话轻飘飘的落不到实处，毫无价值。<br/>
于是哨兵闭上眼，将全部的心神投入精神链接中。被俘归还的日子里，他几乎与所有需要高强度战斗的任务绝缘，虽为了保持状态从没落下日常的训练，但这几个月状态格外低迷，他差点以为自己是再也不能战斗了。<br/>
好在链接的状态没有问题，真红就像他延伸出去的一部分肢体，灵巧地补上了轮换的空缺。只要身体能跟得上，他想，再有一点时间就能抓住过去战斗的感觉……<br/>
“吹雪！注意精神链接！”公共通讯频道里有谁的声音突然响起，嗓音劈裂，尖锐刺耳。<br/>
吹雪同时感到一阵震动，随即，一股柔和的力量从身旁退去。他顾不得回答优介，一把扯掉了安全带，“丹尼尔？”<br/>
万幸同他背对背战斗的向导只是因为这波冲击晕了过去。失去了半身又面对这样高强度的战斗，恐怕早已是强弩之末了吧。吹雪敲了敲通讯设备，“我没事，刚打了支向导素，痛觉比较迟钝。不过，丹尼尔必须得休息了。”<br/>
战线的推进稍微缓了一瞬，吹雪抓紧时间把临时搭档送进救生舱，“有回去轮换的带了捕获系统吗？”频道里传来稀稀拉拉的回应，吹雪挑了个靠的最近的，又说，“劳驾，帮我把人带回去。”<br/>
“你呢？”<br/>
“可以撑到下次换班。”<br/>
救生舱被弹了出去，吹雪对着舷窗遥遥比出个祝福的手势，重新回到驾驶座位上。<br/>
没等交替完成，被压制住的高次元生物瞬间变队，奔突而来，全部朝着救生舱追去，差点冲破防线。<br/>
发什么疯。吹雪皱起眉，习惯性地检查了一下弹药余量，再度开启大火力压制。他之所以会拉开战线孤军奋入完全是不得已而为之。脾气再好他也不是泥人，被压着打的太狠，也只好设个陷阱分流一下，可如今的架势，对方根本是不死不休。就算他的机甲是红黑相间的涂装，在一票白色的代行者里过分显眼，可——方才被抛出去的问题又萦绕在心头——理由究竟是什么？<br/>
向导素的副作用正在褪去，大脑逐渐适应五感，可手部的肌肉仍在痉挛。也许是强迫真红作精密飞行的消耗太大，吹雪的操作不由得捉襟见肘起来。<br/>
雷达忙里添乱，发出一连串的警报，吹雪不堪其扰地啧了一声，发现公共频道里优介的声音忽然卡壳了。<br/>
这时候还有来搅局的援兵不成，那人类真是好举手投降了。吹雪难得刻薄地想了，捏了捏自己的眉心。优介没有说话，背后也没了丹尼尔，吹雪只好自己分神去看。结果隔着舷窗而不是雷达，一架银色的机甲鬼魅一般在战区闪现，隐隐有和他形成夹击之势的意思。<br/>
无论过去多久，驾驶的习惯都不会变。<br/>
那是过分眼熟的美丽轨迹。<br/>
吹雪的手忽然不抖了。</p>
<p>真红与斯菲尔不同，吹雪原来的机甲以轻灵著称，只要驾驶者愿意，可以在封锁跃迁的敌人面前跳一支曼妙的死亡之舞，但真红配备了代行者无可比拟的重火力，甚至有大型太空舰才能架设的离子炮，比起保护和诱敌，更适合狂轰乱炸的掠阵。<br/>
察觉到身后无声的配合，陌生的机甲把敌阵绞的七零八落，准确地揪出了一队“巫师”，压缩永转机的能源将它们斩成碎片。<br/>
能听见优介深吸一口气，声音冷了下去，“都愣着做什么，轮换的赶紧回去。”吹雪听出他咬着牙，确认了自己的判断没有错，心底一块瞬间柔软了。<br/>
援军一击得手，立刻开始清扫溃散的残兵。吹雪示意临近的队友补上防线的空缺，跟上他的步伐，替他保驾护航。<br/>
两架机甲稍稍远离了浴血奋战的队友，一个没有加密的通讯频道适时接入了真红，发来一个坐标，片刻后，又附赠一道堪称胡来的指令，但吹雪看到就笑了。<br/>
他没有回复，但两架机甲在宇宙中画出莫比乌斯带，亲密无间地交错，开始倾倒大量弹药，清出一片隔离带。<br/>
高次元生物在炮火下退后不过数息，又对自愿冲到最前线的猎物发起下一轮袭击。太深入了，就像是自投罗网一样陷入包围圈，跃迁也被剩下的几个“巫师”封锁。两架机甲依靠着战斗，在逐渐缩小的包围圈里越靠越近。<br/>
通讯频道里没人敢出声，优介差点扳断了扶手，眼底一片晦暗。他死死盯着雷达上闪烁的两点，“不要管，稳定战线。”</p>
<p>非人的面孔越靠越近，几乎扭曲着贴上舷窗。吹雪视若无睹，仗着感觉不到精神链接的冲击继续校准轨道。千钧一发的时刻，离子炮冷却完毕，他在约定的坐标点按下发射，被离子炮爆发出的光芒和永转机喷射出的能源光晃花了眼。一时间什么都看不见，可他还是按照原先的计划，按下尚未亮起的跃迁键。<br/>
跃迁成功。</p>
<p>这个坐标本身就是一个跃迁点，直接将两架机甲传送到听不见公共频道的距离。但临时的通讯频道还连接着，能听见一个声音在低声说话。<br/>
吹雪无心去听，愣愣的按住了心脏的位置。一定是那支向导素浓度太高，不然怎么阻隔了五感，又阻断了感情。惊喜、意外、埋怨都隔着磨砂玻璃一般模糊不清，唯独心脏不堪重负抽搐着疼痛。他想去摸一支高热量高糖分的私藏能量棒，让注意力不要全放在这件事情上，可暗格就在那儿，却怎么也找不到，只能咬紧牙，发不出一点声音。<br/>
直到MIA一年多的恋人打开视频通讯问他哭什么，吹雪才意识到自己的眼眶已经红了。他摇了摇头，瘫在驾驶位上剧烈地喘息。<br/>
“魔法师族全灭，预计精灵同盟在七个小时后发起下一波攻击。请尽快修整状态，做好战斗的准备。”<br/>
男人心不在焉地唔了一声，用一句“继续关注，随时预警”打发了电子音，又看向了吹雪，“还能驾驶吗。”<br/>
褐发的哨兵用手掌盖住脸，良久，露出个久违的笑，回应了那句不知是关心还是挑衅的话，“当然了，亮当我是谁啊。”<br/>
他贪婪地注视着屏幕那头的人。太久没见了，上一次彼此都还是青年，此时看去，亮已是可以被称为男人的模样，但低垂的眉眼里写满了熟悉的温柔和眷恋。<br/>
所以，当那个低沉的声音问“要跟我去临时休整点吗”时，吹雪轻轻骂了句笨蛋。<br/>
何必要问，他怎么会拒绝。</p>
<p>修整的地方离跃迁点不远，是一座废弃的空间站。机甲内部的重力比这略轻，疲劳与重力的双重作用下，吹雪格外走不动路，甚至因为氧气的浓度有点头晕，索性靠着墙缓了一会，怀念那根没摸出来的能量棒。<br/>
重逢来的那么猝不及防，情况也容不得他们寒暄一二，可现在是独处，机会足够，气氛正好，吹雪却一个字都说不出来。<br/>
亮走在前面带路，听到他的脚步声停下也站定了回身，“困吗，回去就睡一觉吧。”<br/>
瞧，回去，多奢侈的说法。吹雪浑身的骨头都要酥了，而他根本分不清是累的还是因为这个词。他张了张嘴，无限近似撒娇地叹气，“……不行，走不动了。”<br/>
于是一贯对他百依百顺的恋人轻轻一笑，走来抱他，“掉下来我可不管。”<br/>
“那就让我检验一下亮的体能锻炼成果吧。”吹雪搂着他的脖子，到床上也没肯松手。<br/>
亮拍了拍他，“我不走，放心睡。”<br/>
吹雪想说这样哪里睡得着，但亮果真一直躺在他旁边，用拇指指腹摩挲着他的太阳穴。一定是怀抱太温暖了，吹雪想，即便没有白噪音与向导的梳理，他充斥着血与火的大脑也逐步放空。<br/>
他合上眼，终于陷入了久违的安眠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October11,2405  6：57 p.m.<br/>
惊醒的一瞬，吹雪死死扣住了身旁人的手，把浅眠的亮也拖醒了。男人打了个哈欠，语带困意地安抚道，“没事，有vier盯着精灵的动向。还能再睡一会。”<br/>
哪里是在意这个呢。吹雪苦笑，他只是怕大梦一场，这人又不见了。但亮就在这儿，哪里都没去，确认过这个事实，他卸下绷紧全身肌肉的力气，这才觉得周身像是都被碾过一遍，又酸又软。身处此处，精神也没法松懈下来——亮的存在感太鲜明了。即便不去看，也能感觉到他的体温，听到他的呼吸，整个人都陷在他的气息里。<br/>
亮仍然闭着眼，声音里带着近乎调侃的笑意，“你的心跳好快。”<br/>
吹雪索性大大方方看他，“总不会比看到自己遗书的时候跳的更快。”而后，他俯下身拥抱久别的恋人，让两道心跳逐渐重叠。<br/>
太温情的话不适合他们，就连一贯感性的吹雪也只克制地叹了口气，“我现在能理解亮那时的心情了……”<br/>
情至浓处，任何话都是多余的。褐色的发丝落在脸上，触感轻柔，又有些痒，但亮并没有拂开的意思。<br/>
孔雀绿色的眼睛睁开了，暗藏着些微的笑意，像微风拂过的水面。两人对视了一会，亮率先握住吹雪微微痉挛的手指，给了他一个缠绵的吻。<br/>
保险起见，亮没有深入，含住了丰润的下唇厮磨了一阵才探入攫取柔软的舌尖。<br/>
扣在手腕上的通讯终端就在此时发出一阵震动，打断了二人的缠绵。吹雪忍俊不禁，用眼神示意，结果亮捧着他脸告诫了一句“别管”，又落下一个吻。<br/>
下一秒，vier从震动转为警报音，执着的发出提示。发现主人仍然无动于衷，电子音冷冰冰地开口道，“请注意精神屏障。”<br/>
吹雪脸上尚未完全展露的笑容僵住了。<br/>
做主人的下意识地检查了自己的精神状况，似乎没有什么问题，再看亮的表情，颇有把这玩意扔出去的意思。下一刻，他意识到自己错怪了AI——有个人在那里的优先级和他自己是一样的。<br/>
两人间有片刻的沉默。</p>
<p>吹雪避开了视线。他的事情还没有和亮说，健康的哨兵在向导素充足的情况下可以很长一段时间不需要向导，比如说亮。大概也是因为这一点，战场上惊鸿一瞥的遭遇后亮才会理所应当地邀请他来。<br/>
当面被点破精神屏障状况实在不是吹雪希望的，他想岔开话题，可也知道，对亮这根本没用。亮从来不是会听诡辩的人。果不其然，察觉到他的抗拒以后，亮连拖带拽地把他塞进隔壁的医疗室里做检查。<br/>
医疗室里有全套的设备，还有一个医疗仓，约莫是从机甲里搬出来的。房间里残留着使用者的痕迹，本身就让吹雪摇摇欲坠的精神屏障不大舒服，再加上仪器和亮的目光双重扫描，他几乎错觉自己是赤身裸体的站在恋人面前。</p>
<p>检查没有持续太久，vier主动对比了数据和它模拟实验的成果，又发出警报。亮看了那个触目惊心的结果一眼脸色也变了，直接把吹雪从医疗仓里拉出来，“你上一针向导素是什么时候打的？”<br/>
不等吹雪回答，亮已经拿来一支要为他做消毒。吹雪徒劳地伸手挡了挡，还是被他看见了一手臂满满的、几乎没地方再下针的针眼。<br/>
亮深呼吸了几次，压下了所有的话，冷静地帮他推进一针。合成向导素在体内生效，五感重新归于迟钝，连紧接而来的那个吻也只剩下麻木的触感。<br/>
亮拽着的吹雪领口，不自觉地用力，连声音都哑了，“……你得去找一个向导。”<br/>
一时间时空倒转，仿若当年。然而人是当年并肩过的人，其他东西却全部变了样。<br/>
吹雪握住了他的手，一点点扳开了他的手指，再握进掌心里，“亮没法再对别人倾心，难道我就可以再对亮以外的什么人动情吗？”<br/>
那双永远坚定的眼睛里山崩一般动摇，似有不忍，但片刻后，他还是坚决地说，“我认识的天上院吹雪不会甘于置身事外，可只靠向导素，你已经无法战斗了。”从根本上看，吹雪所面临的情况和当年的他是完全不同的。<br/>
话音刚落他就后悔了，也许不该那么直白地点明——两个人继续对峙，都从对方的眼里看见了无可转圜。他们分别的那些日子，最终以这种方式横亘在面前，化作一道巨大的伤疤。<br/>
吹雪面色惨白，亮也好不到哪里去。他从小就是训练场上的孤狼，后来也是战无不胜的首席，命运垂青他，从未教他何为服软，可现在，他无师自通地学会了认输。“吹雪，我该向你道歉——”为这一年多的失联，也为刚才的话。<br/>
可无论那句未尽的话是什么，吹雪都打断了他。“那我也欠亮一个道歉。”<br/>
沉默重新笼罩下来，在狭小的空间内发酵。两人都意识到，这次重逢，假若不算吹雪那罕见的安眠，沉默与僵持的时间要更长一些。这个事实本身就比任何话语都更伤人。<br/>
下一轮对克利伯顿的攻击在即，vier正在发出提示，催促主人重新步入战场。亮垂下眼，缓慢而坚定地抽出了自己的手，“至少先去找个临时搭档处理一下。如果实在没有人手……吹雪，去后方吧。”<br/>
吹雪的眼神里，不知是悲伤还是难以置信更多些。他摇了摇头，“……亮和大家都在这里，我还能往哪里去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October11,2405  9：13 p.m.<br/>
短暂的休战期转瞬即逝。塔的战士们收到vier跳了几个代理发去的匿名消息，将信将疑地轮换休息过几波，此时堪堪迎战，深感幸好消息来的及时，没让他们被迫连轴转。<br/>
陌生的机甲在消失前剿灭了最后一波“巫师”，战线再开，压力已没有那么大，甚至让不少人看见了希望的曙光。<br/>
优介在其中算是状态最好的那个。从收到消息的时候他就申请了第一批轮换，该吃吃，该睡睡，惹得背后的哨兵都笑，“不愧是你呢，完全不紧张。”<br/>
向导正在替他梳理精神世界，口气稀松平常，听得出来确实很放松，“紧张也没什么用吧。”然后切换到通讯频道提醒大家，“不要掉以轻心。”<br/>
哨兵叹了口气，“和我搭档太浪费你的能力了。假如凯撒还在……”说到这，他自知失言，讪讪住嘴，埋头驾驶代行者，加入了攻击的行列。<br/>
不涉及精神攻击时，向导能做的事相对有限，是以优介有些失神也没被发现。假如那家伙还在，吗。他闭着眼，嘴角的弧度上写满自嘲。可惜，我们从来不属于彼此，只是被迫共享命运的落难人啊。</p>
<p>电石火光间，通讯频道里传来急促的尖叫，优介猛地收回心神，发现是战线崩了一角。临近的驾驶员惊慌失措，“是巫师！”<br/>
优介所维持的精神屏障不会被这种等级的攻击撬开，可他仍是迟疑了一瞬，遥遥望向远处自爆的机甲。无声的爆炸过分耀眼，是一生仅此一次的绽放。他甚至想去追那象征死亡的光芒，脑海深处却似乎响起了谁的怒斥，“发什么呆！”<br/>
再凝神一看，雷达上又出现两架机甲的行迹，不断地朝着这里赶来。<br/>
优介霎时间如五雷轰顶，整个人都懵了。背后还有个不知情的哨兵，他遏制住大吼的欲望，想，不能联系他们。可百般情绪仍扰的他五内俱焚。为什么还要回来？他几乎忘了几个小时前脑海中闪现过的被抛下的念头，痛苦得不能自已。一走了之就好了啊，这样就自由了……<br/>
“……优介？”<br/>
“没事。”向导深呼吸数次，强自平静下来。刚刚增援的巫师一击得逞，令人类方损失了三架机甲，好在由吹雪他们补上了空缺。此时，陌生的机甲担任了主攻手的位置，由真红掠阵，极其强硬地在阵地未稳的情况下向前推进，搅散了虎视眈眈的高次元生物，真红适时的补上援助，一炮轰去，清出一条隔离带来。<br/>
两架机甲配合得亲密无间，与周围的代行者也相互呼应，好像原本就该属于这里。<br/>
优介听见背后的哨兵无比艳羡地说，“那架机甲是凯撒的吧——大家都那么猜。也只有他才会那么强。”他没有答话，眼神晦暗，心里却有什么悄然落地。<br/>
真红一改之前的作风，始终在外围支援。虽然没有切入敌阵，但看得出，他的战斗风格依然无比坚决。如果不是知道内情的人，恐怕不会发现任何端倪。优介心里飞快地盘算，终于下定决心，“吹雪状态不大好，朝他靠拢些分压吧。”<br/>
“和凯撒一起走就没让凯撒的向导帮忙处理一下吗？”哨兵嘟哝道。说归说，他还是同通讯频道里的战友们打了个招呼，朝真红靠了过去。<br/>
优介勾了勾唇角，心底一片酸涩。除了藤原优介……那家伙哪里还会有别的向导呢。代行者抵达合适的位置，他闭上眼，将蔓延在驾驶舱内的精神力凝成一支箭，刺入哨兵的精神世界里，精准地将他弄晕了。“欧尼斯特。”然后他深吸一口气，将自己的精灵呼唤出来，“上驾驶位。”</p>
<p>三架机甲漂浮在星海中，是无根的浮萍，只能依靠彼此——仿佛很久以前他们刚刚在塔齐聚的时候。优介开始接入那个只属于他们三个人的加密频道，同时将自己的精神力释放出来。涟漪在蔓延，透明的触手攀上了黑红涂装的机甲，开始抚慰吹雪躁动的精神力。靠得近了，更能感受到他的精神世界已残破不堪，优介不得已，将更多的精神力投入其中。动静太大，对刚刚增援的魔法师族精灵来说简直是个活靶子，可优介根本无暇顾及，于是通讯畅通的第一个瞬间，亮怒不可支地低吼，“你们两个一个比一个能胡闹！”<br/>
本来该是温馨的重逢都被他这句话搅和了。优介冷冷地接上，“你有什么资格说这话。”<br/>
吹雪一听他的口气就知道坏事了，头疼欲裂地试图劝架：“别吵，别吵。”<br/>
优介把驾驶权限全部扔给欧尼斯特，继续远距离的紧急处理，亮则一言不发的顶在最前方，默默地承受了高次元生物全部的攻击。<br/>
安静了没一会，优介适应了手上的工作，又扔来冷言冷语，“这摊浑水到底有什么好搅的。跟着那个消息灵通的小鬼跑远点不就好了吗。”<br/>
亮尽量心平气和地回答他，“绝大部分人都蒙在鼓里要怎么战斗？而且……”<br/>
哂笑打断了他的话，没给他继续说下去，“真是有劳凯撒费心了。”他话锋一转，“人类在走歪路，精灵也被误导了又不是什么奇事，自身难保还来做哪门子牺牲？要打就随他们打，这一批死完就能清净了。”<br/>
吹雪一头雾水，驾驶机甲已经力不从心，还要分神听他们到底在讲什么，“等一等，你们在说什么。”<br/>
没人理他。<br/>
亮用比AI还冰冷的声音命令vier，“分析代行者的精神链接。”<br/>
代行者就在他们身边，吹雪以为自己眼花，白色的机甲背后竟然张开了一对羽翼。vier平板的声音适时给出答案：“和机甲-虹属于同类精神链接，驾驶者为高次元生物。推测为天使族光属……”<br/>
“……从什么时候开始的？”亮已经没有听下去的耐心了。<br/>
优介脸色阴郁，好在只是语音通话，并不会被看见。他用他最能激怒人的轻飘飘地口气说，“一开始哦。用人类的说法，是觉醒的时候。”<br/>
这两人之间的硝烟味浓到不需要情商也能闻出来，何况旁听的人是吹雪。他想插话，又实在不知道能说什么，察觉到优介收回精神力，刚准备开口，又被优介的嘲讽堵了回去。<br/>
“省省吧，我不需要你可怜我。看在最后的情分上，亮，带着吹雪立刻滚，然后虔诚祈祷别有来求我的那天。”<br/>
下一刻，代行者已展开双翼，朝塔的队伍乳燕还巢般归去。<br/>
“喂！优介！”吹雪连喊了几声，发现他已头也不回地切断了通讯，只好去问先前还在冷战的恋人，“亮……到底怎么回事。”<br/>
永恒将主人压抑的怒火都化作攻击，将又一群逼近的高次元生物暴虐的搅碎。<br/>
良久，吹雪听到他的声音，因为混杂了无奈与恼火，显得很陌生。“等这波攻击结束我会告诉你的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October12,2405  2：30 a.m.<br/>
重新回到废弃空间站是几个小时以后的事情了。再度切实踩在地面上，吹雪只觉得身心俱疲，连说话的力气都没剩下。<br/>
他和亮的冷战尚历历在目，亮又和优介分道扬镳了——为了表示决心，优介甚至更换了联合通讯频道的密码。有vier在，破解不是问题，但露出如此明显的拒绝态度，以亮的脾气来说，确实没有再掺和进去的立场。<br/>
于是在精灵同盟再一次撤退后，亮给吹雪发了条“去塔等我联系”的简讯，独自回了空间站，似乎准备把答应吹雪的事情用失真的语音传达。吹雪左右为难，最后还是一咬牙，驾驶着真红追了上去。<br/>
这人怕不是专门回来吵架的。褐发的青年苦中作乐地想着。他把真红停在永恒旁，又去敲了敲休息室的门。就在前一天，他还在这里睡了个难得的好觉，在那时，没人想到久别的重逢会变成这幅模样。<br/>
vier连通着所有的电子设备，发现门口是他，甚至没去征得亮的同意，“贴心”地替吹雪打开门，还用它冷冰冰的电子音说，“欢迎回来。”礼貌十足。<br/>
在设置的时候，亮都抱着什么心思呢。吹雪想笑，但联系到如今的情况，他的嘴角勉强翘了几下，最后仍是沉重地向下垂去。他酝酿许久的话语在看到亮的背影时全烂在了心里，显然，一直沉默少语的亮也没有开口的意思——过去总是吹雪来打破僵局，但现在……<br/>
“我可能……把亮喜欢的那个人搞丢了。如果我说，没法把过去的吹雪还回来了——”他扶着门框，苦涩地道出自己的心声。<br/>
未及说完，亮猛地回过头来。他正在安排vier帮他进行后勤整备，虚拟的屏幕上，真红赫然也在修整的范围内，一侧身，全暴露了出来。他的心思显然也不知跑到了哪里去，吹雪贸然出现，一时想把屏幕关掉，又不知是不是应该先去训斥自作主张的vier，颇有些尴尬的定在了原地。<br/>
走之前吹雪就发现因为连轴转的指挥，优介的声音已经哑了，此刻的亮一如回塔的向导，声音也十分的沙哑。“……你以为我对你的感情是什么？”他放开那个没法再遮掩的屏幕，“我爱你，当然爱你过去的温柔浪漫，也会爱你现在的模样。”<br/>
看他的神情，很想过来给吹雪一个吻，又顾忌着精神屏障，率先错开了视线。一贯直白纯粹的人如此压抑，吹雪不由心神震动，向前几步，主动吻住了他。<br/>
孔雀绿色的眼睛充斥着震惊，反手就要推开吹雪的怀抱。但vier没有发出警报，吹雪也示意亮用精神力轻轻的触碰他的，“没关系的。”<br/>
在受损的精神力外，笼罩着几层精妙的屏障，相互依托着，牢牢地守护住了不堪一击的精神世界。难为优介在方才那种情况下完成这件事。亮简单评估了一下，假如不去参与战斗，不面对太鲜明的刺激，吹雪大概能靠着向导素过上相当一段时间的正常人生活。<br/>
可这假设已注定无法成立了。吹雪同亮额头相贴，像得了皮肤饥渴症的患者一样不愿松手，“这不是第一次优介暗示我应该一走了之了。”<br/>
那封毫不客气的匿名信也是同样的意思吧。亮脱力地想着，“他对我也是同样的态度。”<br/>
吹雪用手指按摩他的发根，自然而然地把话题转到了不在此地的友人身上，“……因为他是塔的孩子啊。对他来说，外面的世界意味着自由和所有美好的东西。”<br/>
可这样的人，偏偏却一次也没提过要和吹雪一起离开。他又是抱着怎样的想法挑起争吵的呢——亮的思绪飘向很远的地方。从吹雪刚来塔的时候他就意识到，优介喜欢外面那个花花绿绿的世界，连带着也喜欢为他带来这一切的吹雪。至于更早来到塔陪伴在他身边的丸藤亮，大抵被他当成了另一个自己。在爱他、同情他、想要守护他的同时，也嫉恨着他把象征“自由”的吹雪抢走了。可这两种感情，恐怕连优介自己都不知更偏向哪边。只能说争吵未必是假的，但绝不仅仅只是一时置气。<br/>
避开了让彼此都不愉快的话题，狭小的休息室里紧张的气氛逐渐消弭了。吹雪没去扫兴，顺势整理了两个人之前让他云里雾里的对话，问，“优介他……觉醒的时候发生了什么？”<br/>
“vier，把黑盒子里的战斗记录调出来。”亮紧锁眉头，吩咐待命的AI。他迅速挑中了一个时间点开始播放记录，并反问吹雪，“代行者背后的东西眼熟吗？”<br/>
那是一双巨大的、半透明的羽翼，仿佛代行者自己生出了翅膀。<br/>
吹雪大概能猜到亮的意思，头皮直发麻，“高次元生物……”<br/>
“或者可以称呼它们为，精灵。”亮简略地解释升阶的事情，“约翰——就是你知道的那个向导——在它们的辅助下可以独自驾驶机甲。他在觉醒的时候听见了精灵的呼唤，也因此涉足了很多人终其一生无法触碰的领域，优介比他接触另一个世界的时间更长，很多事，恐怕早就知道了。”<br/>
原来那么早以前，那双眼睛里的世界就已经与他们不同了吗，吹雪连连苦笑。作为挚友，这样的隐瞒无疑是一道难以愈合的伤口，可现在说来，他似乎也没什么立场去计较优介做的事。他深呼吸一口，决定不再逃避，“……我在半年多前出现了精神世界受损的状况，前不久，万丈目在我身边看见了徘徊的高次元——精灵，我也梦见了它。”在那里，还有优介的身影。他一直当那个没头没尾的梦只是个梦，现在看来，那更像场欢迎会。<br/>
“我猜它们之间也有鸽派和鹰派的区别，但说心里话，接受它们不全是面目可憎的模样还需要点时间。”吹雪尽可能的让这个话题轻松些，可亮告诉他，“不用在我面前在意它们的区别。”那张脸上，因为他的坦白，写了满满的自责。<br/>
随即，亮阖上眼，覆上了自己的唇。他的舌是柔软的，滚烫的，热度仿佛可以一直传进心里，从分离那刻开始增长的隔阂仿佛也在温度下冰雪般消融。<br/>
就着拥抱的姿势，亮摸到了吹雪的终端，替他连上vier的网络，下载数据，“它会解答你的疑惑……一起看吧。”</p>
<p>休息室一开始就是单人间，改造者也没有加上第二张椅子，或者，两个人都只是想要个互相依靠的借口。他们一起坐上床，亮从背后用怀抱圈住吹雪，以介乎保护和依赖之间的动作和他阅读那份资料。<br/>
从拿到数据开始，vier就分出一部分进程在后台为上面的实验数据作解读，陌生的数字在AI的工作下转换成文字，变得更触目惊心。<br/>
实验体姓名：天上院吹雪。<br/>
记录人：Amunaeru<br/>
从那个名字跳出来起，吹雪的脸色迅速的变得苍白。他不是没怀疑过自己被七星俘获的时候发生了什么——真红的操作手感太奇异了，某些地方的熟悉度甚至超过了斯菲尔，可后者是为他量身定做的，符合他的一切操作习惯，暴力的真红明明根本不是他的路数。<br/>
托优介的福，极端的情绪只在他心里走了一遭，没有往更深处的地方去。也许是因为那段记忆早已缺失，亮又在身边，理智和情绪尚在稳定的范围内，但肌肉不自主的痉挛，浑身都在颤抖，精神世界深处也有什么蠢蠢欲动，呼之欲出。<br/>
亮紧紧地捏住吹雪的手臂，想要暂停吹雪的阅读进度，可褐发的青年在他怀里挣扎，仍不忘用自己的权限命令vier自动播放那份记录。<br/>
黑色的瞳孔紧缩着，飞速的阅读一行行滚动的文字，直到见底，吹雪终于发出了一声呻吟，脱力的向后倒去。亮把他搂在怀里，不断地吻着他的额角，心底一片冰凉。那精巧的精神屏障已经从内向外的开始崩毁了。可即便如此，他也绝不后悔——每个人都有权知道真相。<br/>
吹雪浑身是汗，亮也不介意，轻声在他耳畔解释：“最初发现这份资料的人是十代，但等他把这份资料带回塔……实验室就被摧毁了。”<br/>
吹雪没有答话，他仍看着眼前的实验记录，下意识地按住了衣服遮掩下的伤疤。半晌，才如梦初醒地说，“我一直以为……这是被俘虏的时候受的伤。”他嘴唇不住地颤抖，眼神却十分坚定地盯着虚拟屏，“也一直信任着塔。”<br/>
沉默重新降临了这一小间休息室。片刻后，褐发的青年又低声道，“但如果是这样，就能想通为什么他们要严苛的审讯我，又第一时间宣布了十代的通敌罪。那孩子知道的太多了。”<br/>
他梳理着自己的呼吸，终于让身体放松下来，冷静地说，“所以，他们把高次元生物和我连接在了一起对吗……就像优介和他的精灵一样？”<br/>
就算经历了那么多，他身上的敏锐也没有消失分毫。亮肯定了他的说法，叹息道，“十代应该也和你一样，遭遇了强行的改造。”<br/>
“七星已然覆灭了，他是在哪里遭遇的？”<br/>
“河系之外。精灵主动找上门来，想要和他合为一体。”<br/>
吹雪抿紧了嘴唇，露出思索的神情，口气里颇为不确定，“就算是这样……它们真的是敌人吗？”<br/>
他回身，在亮那双深谭般的眼睛里留下一抹忧虑的神色，“啊，就是亮猜的那样。我想起来了。”</p>
<p>“我不知道那个计划是从什么时候开始的——第一次和七星遭遇的时候，对方靠精神攻击杀死了我同行的向导，我靠跃迁躲开后续的攻击，但很快又一次遭遇了他们。”吹雪拒绝了vier注射向导素的提议，继续回忆，“但他们没有杀死我，反而俘虏了我和斯菲尔，带去了他们的基地。在那里，我看见他们用精神力锁住了一些奇异的生物。”<br/>
在大部分向导的手里，精神力是屏障，少部分佼佼者则掌握了用其攻击的方法。但显然，七星的向导更进一步，能够把精神力化为锁链与枷锁，锁住另一个世界的来客。<br/>
“实验中我应该处于全麻的状态，没有留下记忆，醒来以后就发现那条黑色的龙在被他们折磨的奄奄一息后和我的精神力绑在了一起。”<br/>
吹雪眼底的悲哀几乎要漫出来，“它一定也是被捕获来的，但在战斗时仍然守护了我。直到十代击落了其他的机甲，又要发现真红上只有一个驾驶员的秘密，它才打晕了我，销声匿迹直到现在。”<br/>
被迫连接在一处的精灵尚且如此，所谓的“同类”却杀死了无辜的向导，还不知引起多少如吹雪这般的祸乱。<br/>
视线在半空中交汇，亮再度握紧了吹雪的手，“是该去再研究一下优介说的话了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October12,2405  8：11 a.m.<br/>
“Boy，趁机想想，你究竟想要什么……”</p>
<p>梦中的话语截然而止，亮花了几分钟调整状态，睁开眼迎接新的一天。在塔服役的年月里，他早已习惯了短而高质量的睡眠，在他流亡的这一年多时间里，来自过去的习惯仍然停留在他的身上。<br/>
吹雪睡在隔壁新整理出来的房间，此时还没有什么动静，亮便一个人站在窗前，隔着稀薄的大气遥望。空间站是前往莱茵的中转点之一，站在这就能看见母星和再遥远一些的克利伯顿。一年多前，他奔赴天琴座执行作为首席哨兵的最后一个任务，临行时，也在机甲里这样远望过一眼。那时他已经驶离母星几个秒差距，不像现在这样还能看清莱茵上起伏的山势与海洋，更别说克利伯顿上那座仿古制式的城堡。可因为吹雪他们的存在，那颗小小的人造星球在漫天的星海中也拥有别样了的意义，一直在他心里留了很久很久。<br/>
将未尽的睡意从脑海里散去，他简单洗漱，取了支营养剂，一心二用地查看起两架机甲的整备情况和精灵的动向。vier比起前三代的AI，智能程度已经很让人放心，亮难免有些走神，回忆起梦里的那句话来。<br/>
会这样叫他的只有那个男人……   </p>
<p>新星刚失事的时候，把他救下来的约翰就直说过，不方便送他回塔——虽然塔睁只眼闭只眼的放过了游离在掌控范围外的向导，自己送上门又是另一码事了。而游击队给亮带来的伤势不大不小，刚巧够他不能长时间太空旅行，于是约翰也没法带着他满宇宙的跑，权宜之下，把他托付给了贝卡索斯。<br/>
传说中的机甲设计师独居在一颗小型的星球上，拥有三十七条河流和一整片美丽的星空。他独栋的小洋楼时常有来觅食的松鼠，无处可去的亮也就像那些被临时收留的小动物一样，暂时留了下来。<br/>
塔是个乏善可陈的地方，尤其是哨兵，更缺少像样的娱乐项目。比起对外面充满好奇的优介，亮在16岁那年给家里寄去一封报平安的信，而后再也没联系过面目模糊的家人。7岁以前的记忆像是一场梦，如今久违的自由也不像真的，亮甚至不知道自己能做些什么。后来他发现地下藏了个训练室，征得主人同意后就日日泡在里面做恢复性训练，定期从神通广大的机甲设计师那里领向导素，直到有一天，贝卡索斯出现在他面前，用他奇异的语调问，“需要心理辅导吗？”<br/>
贝卡索斯不是个理想的交谈对象，在亮看来，所谓的辅导更像他自己需要找人说说话。他从不避讳他想再见亡妻一面的愿望，再过几天，亮又得知香消玉殒的美人离世前甚至不到二十岁。倘若传闻属实，参与第一代机甲-帝龙设计的男人失去爱人的时间已比他拥有她的时间还长的多，可时至今日，他眼底仍能看见对那段感情、那个人的热切回忆。<br/>
亮有些微的恍神，想起远在克利伯顿的恋人与友人，忍不住想，有些惊鸿一瞥注定是要人为之蹉跎一生的。<br/>
作为普通人，贝卡索斯在这个属于异类的领域里留了太久了。起初亮仅仅知晓了他的理由，过了一年，终于明白他的救命稻草是“升阶”。可他既不是哨兵，也不是向导，注定了追不上命运的脚步。<br/>
把空了的软管扔进垃圾处理器，亮自嘲地一笑。谁能想到，命运这个空泛的词，有朝一日也会出现在他的脑海里。</p>
<p>贝卡索斯曾建议亮不要在伤势没好透的情况下进行太空旅行，在他的星球上，也没有不经过他传递消息的方法。过了半年，他终于告诉亮留他这么久是为了替他量身打造机甲，然后把永恒交给亮。放在驾驶座上的还有一份MIA的通告，上面的名字不是丸藤亮，却是被他在危急关头送入了安全地带的向导。等亮联系上约翰，问年轻的向导是否像救他一样后来又去救下他的同伴，约翰也只是委婉地说，等他再回去那片星海，已经看不到任何人类活动的痕迹了。<br/>
星盗与敌视联盟的独立恒星系在连年的打击下都在银河系的边缘地带韬光养晦，可那支队伍手上却有大量崭新的代行者，而不是淘汰的机巧或帝龙，亮曾有过怀疑，可心里那个模糊的念头一直没法得到证实，直到如今……<br/>
正因为如此，孤立无援的他避开了塔的范围，独自前往联盟之外。<br/>
这一年多的分别对吹雪来说有多漫长，是重逢以后亮才体会到的。并非是他对分离没有感触，而是一开始不敢想，再后来值得他烦神的事太多，而他知道——至少单方面的以为吹雪好好的。<br/>
现如今，这份对他的担忧与痛苦鲜明的传来，让他千锤百炼过的心脏里有一丝酸楚的情绪。<br/>
边界地区物资匮乏，那里的生活当然也算不上多姿多彩，只是在塔里他别无选择，佣兵生活则让他接触到真正的“自由”。至少再一次战斗和回到这里都是他自己的愿望。要说有什么始终放心不下，就是信赖与恋慕的对象不在身边……亮听到隔壁传来细微的动静，让vier把精灵的动向图再传给塔一份，继续着自己的思绪。<br/>
也不是没想过联系吹雪，但恰巧他腾出手的时间里，吹雪因为身体的原因避开了绝大部分任务，连活着的消息都是通过十代的手才传递到吹雪的手上，没等吹雪质问他平安无事却不联系的理由，他们猝不及防地重新握住了彼此的手。<br/>
仔细回想，在他接下去天琴座的任务之前，两个人也总是错失交流的机会，至于优介，更不知道从哪天起已封闭了他的心。<br/>
偏偏这些矛盾，都随着重逢摆在面前。和焦灼的战况一起扰乱他的心神。<br/>
脚步声从身后传来。恒温的空间站，属于人体的温度仍然是十分惬意的。亮闭上眼，让吹雪圈住他，“怎么了？”<br/>
“就知道瞒不过你。”吹雪摸了摸鼻子，同他一起看向克利伯顿的方向，声音还带着初醒的哑。“塔刚传来的消息……还没找到十代，带走的代行者也追踪不到。优介他……决定去冒个险。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October12,2405  8：15 a.m.<br/>
“核对完毕，和我们监视到的动向一致。”在公共频道里是个刚和他们联系上的科研人员，有着一把稚气未脱的声音，“真厉害啊，监视高次元生物的方法就这样共享给我们了！”<br/>
优介显然情绪不大高，十分敷衍地唔了一声，继续清点代行者上的物资，并切换到屏蔽了外人的频道说，“既然活着，不可能每个高次元生物都悍不畏死，这不合常理。这几天比较弱小的几种已经越来越少了，应该是为了种族的存续开始撤退。既然如此，也许能从他们嘴里问到什么。”<br/>
“看‘兽’与‘虫’的智商，也不大像能为了个目标齐心协力的，我们不是推测背后另有指使人吗？之前回来的几对搭档也有这个推论，我认为值得一试。”<br/>
因为能够掌握对面的行踪，有一部分人还在轮班睡觉，清醒的人里赞同他意见的占了绝大部分，频道里传来稀稀拉拉的响应声。<br/>
优介本来也没太在意他们的意见，出于暂时还不想暴露自己的理由，多问了一句，“兵贵神速，我就不跟你们客气了。谁愿意和我一起去？”<br/>
有相熟的向导低声笑了，“还以为你要自己冲过去呢。”<br/>
“就是，哨兵晕了还敢继续在前线驾驶，不知道的还以为来的是约翰呢。”<br/>
优介佯怒，“你们倒是让援军省心点，我也不至于冒那么大险。”<br/>
一片笑闹中，响起的请愿声显得格外单薄：“我去。”<br/>
单对单的视频通讯及时开启，万丈目略显拘谨的坐着，再一次说道：“你的计划，我想参加。”<br/>
没有预想的考察和表决心，优介点了点头：“找个人来把这架代行者收回去，我们出发吧。”<br/>
等他转移去万丈目所在的机甲，哨兵绷紧的身体像是根蓄势待发的弦，“前辈预定的计划是什么？”<br/>
优介在他背后调整座椅，漫不经心地想，既然带着还是得透点底，省得等会掉链子，“抓个巫师回来。”<br/>
“什——”万丈目瞪着眼睛，努力跟上他的思路，“如果高次元生物存在能交流的对象，确实它们最有可能，可，精神攻击要怎么办？”<br/>
“这是我要担心的问题，放心去吧。”<br/>
万丈目勉强一笑，“也是，藤原前辈是首席。”他深吸一口气，反而比先前还要紧张。“要不是他们都不在，前辈应该有更适合的搭档。”他注意到优介有一瞬的愣神，小心地试探，“十代要是没走就好了，我、我始终不相信他会背叛……前辈怎么想？”<br/>
精神力温柔的包裹上来，似波澜不惊的深海，相比之下，优介的声音疏远又冷淡，“谁知道呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October12,2405  8：42 a.m.<br/>
真红孤零零地滑入星海，在闪烁的星辰中追着远去的代行者越走越远。人类与精灵尚在暂时停战的休憩中，那颗唯一移动闪烁的光点便显得格外飘摇，牵动着知情者的心。<br/>
休战的真空带一晃而过，真红擦着精灵的领空飞过，开始蓄能。永转机产生的能量打破了原有的宁静，外围被惊动的精灵立刻整备，作出攻击的架势。假如有向导在，此时就能通过精神力听见他们狂躁的嘶吼，但真红若无其事地掠过交战地带，朝更远方前进。<br/>
吹雪的手相互交叠，不自主地用力，手指已开始泛白。“追过来了。”他发出短促的一个复杂的三维坐标紧接着被报出——他竟然呆在向导的位置上，坐在驾驶位上的却是亮。<br/>
机甲划过一个曼妙的弧度，避开了第一波攻击，而吹雪心事重重地盯住追来的精灵，想起出发前亮的建议。<br/>
就在几十分钟前，亮提议由他来驾驶真红，并迅速地把vier的备份拷入了真红的操作系统。在AI的帮助下，他克服了匹配率的问题，成功启动了这架机甲。而他说服吹雪的理由很简单，任谁目睹吹雪被穷追不舍的经历都会怀疑对方的目的，那么，他们至少可以不按照敌人希望的那么做。<br/>
魔法师族的精灵不同前线的兽族与虫族，某种意义上是精灵联盟的司令塔，可依然中了吹雪的调虎离山之计。假设它们识破了计策，那么追过来是为了抓住每一个针对真红的机会吗……至于针对的到底是机甲还是驾驶者，正是亮准备试验的事情。<br/>
吹雪在他的要求下收起了精神力，不过半透明的精灵依然在他们身后来势汹汹。好在亮早有准备，用离子炮揭开了这场游击战的序幕。<br/>
他们一开始的计划是通过真红或吹雪帮优介吸引一部分火力，按理打出一炮就可以开启反追踪系统趁着巫师没有赶来更换位置，可真红在亮手下，愣是用弹雨交织出歼灭战的气势。这狂轰乱炸的架势，确实挺适合亮的……吹雪渐渐放松下来，苦中作乐地翘起了嘴角。从乱来的角度上说，他们也没什么立场指责对方。<br/>
vier给魔法师族的精灵标了触目惊心的红色，在第一轮战斗过后，开始慢慢靠近。亮不躲不避，等他们接近范围才操纵蓄势待发的真红跃迁，留下一团失去目标乱了队列的精灵。<br/>
“有吗？”<br/>
吹雪递给亮一针向导素作为回答。亮啧了声，给自己注射了一针，在麻木的知觉里和vier一起承受了令人牙酸的精神攻击。<br/>
附在机甲外的精灵有着仿若镰刀的锋利肢体，和当年他们初次遭遇时一样，是因为离追踪部队太近，跃迁时才把追兵一起带出了时空隧道。好在，现在战胜它们已经不需要更多的牺牲了。<br/>
距离足够远，两个人趁机更换了驾驶权限，让消耗严重的亮可以歇一会。亮还和过去一样，耐不住闲，身体里的向导素还没代谢干净又补充了一针，此时五感迟钝，哪怕知道身后的人是吹雪，把所有的控制权交出去这点还是让他浑身不自在，根本没法睡，只好开了塔那边的公共频道——优介倒是没把吹雪排除在外。<br/>
果然还是有点在意的，吹雪心中一动，纵容他垂着眼睛听了下去。精灵一时半会不敢再有大动作，他便把计划里的跃迁也给删了，驾驶着真红往空间站慢悠悠地飘，不动声色地留给亮更多的时间。<br/>
行程过半，频道里传来了优介的声音，报告计划成功。不知是离得远还是受到了什么干扰，一直听不大清，亮很不耐烦，就皱着眉，让vier给他剥离干扰音源。好在AI没有情绪可言，也不认为工作分“高低贵贱”，任劳任怨地给他跑起了进度条，没跑两格，那个只有三个人知道的频道忽然接通，传来一句清晰的、嘶哑的低语。<br/>
遣词造句颇有古意，发音又很古怪，两个人好一会才想明白，它说的是“吾等必将擒获赤色的龙之心。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October12,2405  10：50 a.m.<br/>
万丈目面色惨淡。他本就生的白，在一堆常年捂在太空里的人群里也是独一份，此时面无血色，比起眼前面色青白的巫师也不逞多让。<br/>
好在没人看他，年轻的哨兵只能浑身僵硬，继续旁听这场审讯。<br/>
优介窝在他的驾驶座位上，椅背被他调到最软，够他用一种满不在乎的姿势提问，“为什么？”他的眼神全程都没怎么落在巫师身上，透着十二分的高高在上和轻蔑。<br/>
巫师被他的精神力捆在地上，从喉咙里挤出干涸的笑，“嗬……是人类贪心不足，休战后仍侵犯吾族的领地……吾等，乃为生存而战。”<br/>
在那之前万丈目就确认过，精灵留不下影像，优介索性让他关了，开始自由发挥，让万丈目做好见证人该做的事。可听闻这种说法，年轻的哨兵忍不住往前走了一步，“你说这战斗是人类先动的手？别开玩笑了！”<br/>
“万丈目。”优介轻飘飘地喝住了他的诘问，只敲了敲扶手，示意频道那头的所有人继续听，“听你的意思，百年前的那场战争，也是因为人类侵犯了高次元生物的领地。”他用精神力凝结成一只手，托起了巫师的脸，端详它的神色，“那不是挺奇怪的吗，第一代机甲帝龙用的能源还不是永转机，怎么能伤到你们？”<br/>
他指的是科研人员的推论，目前基本上大家都认可之所以哨兵与向导能与精灵作战，靠的是机甲与众不同的能源系统，可巫师露出一个讥讽的笑，“手握力之匙，何必做此荒唐之言！”<br/>
那双墨色的眼睛越过优介，也越过万丈目，看向舷窗外浩瀚的繁星，“尔等还诱骗吾族，弱其力，裂其体，使其与人类融合，其法惨无人道……”<br/>
万丈目还想说什么，又被优介的精神力安抚下来。首席的向导处变不惊，问了另一个问题，“那为什么要针对那架红色的机甲？”<br/>
霎时间，巫师露出狂热的神情，“那是‘它’的夙愿。吾等必将擒获赤色的龙之心……”下一秒，优介忽然皱眉，猛地掐断了通讯。驾驶舱内只听得巫师反复高呼着一个奇异的音节，“献给它，它将赐予吾等统一！”<br/>
万丈目瞪着眼睛，“它是说……”<br/>
优介终于看了他一眼，用食指贴着嘴唇示意他收声。然后他才直起身，在青年耳畔悄声提醒，“还记得吗，英雄也是红色的涂装。”</p>
<p>“这里是AG-81。抱歉，刚才高次元生物的精神力干扰了通讯。”万丈目心神不宁地重新接上通讯，脑海里还是方才优介同他说的事。他没敢告诉频道里翘首等待的同伴，高次元生物预言那颗赤色的龙之心一定会回来，好在，大家最关注的也并非这件事……<br/>
“巫师的话可信吗？”<br/>
“不可能，如果它说的是真的……那些失踪的前辈……”<br/>
是死在自己人手上吗？<br/>
频道里一片沉默，只有彼此颤抖的呼吸在电磁波的传输里，撞成低沉又嘈杂的噪音，似一片阴翳，笼罩在每个人心头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October13,2405  1：22 a.m.<br/>
又一波攻击来袭。士气低迷的人类阵营仓促应战，被打的措手不及。<br/>
万丈目粗鲁地用手背擦去了脸上的冷汗，想去摸营养剂，又想起他的库存早在之前就清零了，因为藤原优介的临时冒险打乱了计划，还没来及补。他一拳砸上扶手，又不知该往何处宣泄心底的烦闷，低吼了一声，“该死！”<br/>
约书亚刚刚结束轮值，状况比他好一些，只是还不大能说话，努力地为他抚平躁动的精神力，告诉他，“冷静点。”但看他的神情，显然也为那个消息所动摇。<br/>
掳走巫师的计划执行的很成功，优介首先扛住怒海狂涛般的精神攻击，带万丈目冲入了巫师所在的区域，在狂轰乱炸中生生掳走了其中的一个，平安返航。一时间高次元生物的阵营里狼藉一片，顾不上来追他们，但几个小时后的反击比任何一次都猛烈。<br/>
大部分人尚在思考自己究竟为什么而战——政界高层已在他们的护航下第一时间撤离莱茵，军界的最高指挥官早在指挥舰队阻挡高次元生物的第一轮战斗力牺牲，不然也不会轮到这群平时经受严密看管的特殊兵器自主作战。支撑他们到现在的信念，传承自很多年前那群浴血奋战的先辈，可现在，似乎也变成了彻头彻尾的笑话……</p>
<p>此时顶在最前线支撑着战线的，只有那两架“外援”。</p>
<p>优介的手指反复拖动显示屏上的比例尺，看着两个绿色的光点忽大忽小。他平时的搭档被强制送回去休息了，目前的临时搭档是个还没通过磨合期、赶鸭子上架的新人，不适合冲在最前线，现在就在后方援护，正方便优介观望战况。<br/>
看驾驶的习惯，那两个人都换回了自己的机甲，靠着不知道哪里来的向导素力挽狂澜。可上次匆匆的照面，他已经确认过亮没有带自己的精灵过来，而吹雪同他那只精灵的联系则刚刚才建立，比刚萌发的种子坚韧不到哪里去。就这样也要送死吗？不是知道这破地方实际是个磨牙吮血的魔窟了吗？<br/>
他阴郁地想，吹雪就算了，怎么亮出去了一趟，反而比过去的样子还天真。</p>
<p>屏幕忽然闪烁了一瞬，优介猛地坐直身体，看见一颗新的绿点凭空出现。频道里有人惊呼，“是英雄！”<br/>
向导难以置信地瞪大了双眼，向自己的精灵求证，“亮那家伙，自己不说，看好的小朋友也是个笨蛋吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October13,2405  1：27 a.m.<br/>
针扎一般的疼痛席卷了大脑，吹雪的脸一阵阵的发白，觉得眼前尽是星星。距离他上一支向导素刚过去三个小时，但已然没什么效果了。vier还没卸载——吹雪疑心亮是故意找个理由把它安上来的——正建议他回航。他是个闲不住嘴的，这种时候也充满娱乐精神。通讯频道不好说闲话，他就关了，问vier亮遇上这种情况过吗，状态不好还要坚持坐在这个座位上。<br/>
vier诞生以来还没被人这样搭过话。据说它的大前辈proto的模拟性格近似设计者，驾驶员用了一个月，忍无可忍的杀回去逼贝卡索斯换了zwei，从此永恒上的搭载AI都是葫芦嘴，vier已经是话最多的那个。<br/>
这个问题果然没回答，于是吹雪拿面前的音响当它的脑袋，拍了拍，“想也不会听你的。”然后给自己补了向导素，又投入下轮战斗中。<br/>
虽然没理会AI的劝阻，但吹雪心里清楚，他的状况确实每况愈下。优介给设立的屏障撑了这么几天，已经快碎的差不多了，等完全消失的那天，他又要回到先前糟糕的状态里。不过，这几天和亮并肩作战的时光已经像是偷来的……</p>
<p>永恒再度掠过精灵同盟的上方，引起一阵躁动，似乎是精灵们发现了抵抗的主力军自始至终只有两架。<br/>
亮和吹雪简单的交流后，决定且战且退，让出几日强硬作战赢得的一丝优势。心里应该是不甘的，毕竟亲手选择了放弃，但吹雪望向战意低迷的同僚，忍不住想，也不是不能理解。失去信念，也没有必须守护的人，谁又能苛责他们呢。</p>
<p>那架英雄就是在这个时刻，如名字般降临。</p>
<p>据所有经历过上次天降援兵的人回忆，十代和亮完全是一个作风。既不报姓名，也没有预警，从跃迁点出来就送给迎面的高次元生物一炮。<br/>
永恒是陌生的机甲，尚且让人猜测到来者的身份，英雄连着塔的内部频道，一时间死气沉沉的频道里全是不顾规定的人在问，“是十代吗？”也有人埋怨，“怎么一声不吭地消失了，也不和我们说。”还有百感交错只吼了句“你这混蛋”就没了声音的。<br/>
但所有的话语都石沉大海，没有任何回应。唯独与永恒交错的一瞬，vier收到了一句短波通讯传来的“再见”。<br/>
亮平时呆的空间站是个中转站，更准确点的说，是不对普通人开放的军用中转站。要供军部的舰队与机甲出入，弹药与医疗物资自然十分充足。英雄不知这几日被十代藏在哪里，不可能像永恒一样有足够的补给，亮虽然有所察觉，但十代不肯接入他的通讯，他也无从得知具体的状况，只能勉力帮他分压，抵挡沸腾了的兽潮。</p>
<p>优介头痛欲裂，离得那么远，他依然能在精神世界里听到拍来的声浪。那是他听过一次的奇异音节，约莫是精灵自己的语言，呼喊着赤色的龙之心。<br/>
看来是他多虑了，它们比人类更清楚哪架机甲是他们真正要找的东西。<br/>
欧尼斯特展开双翼，把向导裹在自己的怀抱里，尽量阻挡同族的伤害，忽然，他抬起了头，低声道，“它来了。”<br/>
优介勉强缓了口气，听见“它”的声音盖过所有的浪潮，呼喊十代，“同我前往另一个世界吧。” </p>
<p>代表英雄的绿点停滞不动了。驾驶舱里没有人，也就没人看见十代痛苦的神情。精灵对他穷追不舍，可他没有多余的力气去操作机甲，只能任由他们围拢过来。<br/>
他按着那只绿色的眼睛，不住地喘息。大概是从七星的实验里得到了灵感，尤贝尔在他身上强行留下了一部分，经过数日，已经同他的精神力融合在了一起。离得远时，是若有似无的某种感觉，靠得这么近，精神力不受控制的向外溢散，好像要把他连人一起拽出去。<br/>
这就是升阶吗？年轻的哨兵环视那个半透明的世界，看见一扇隐约的门。</p>
<p>巨大的实质性能量在英雄周围汇聚，吞吐不息，溢散的能量凝结成了门的虚影，同高次元生物一般是半透明的。永恒与真红靠得最近，首当其冲，承受了第一波冲击。<br/>
吹雪的脑袋仿佛被狠敲了一锤，瞬间震荡出无数杂音，眼前的世界也随之一花，浮现出了异世界的轮廓。<br/>
没有向导的守护，他摇摇欲坠的屏障顿时碎了。疼是最初的感受，很快，更多被屏蔽在外的感觉全部涌进了他的精神世界。过载的状态下，身体仿佛被迫与精神分离，吹雪想至少补一支向导素，但连手都抬不起来，更别提驾驶真红远离这片地方。<br/>
通讯频道里似乎有亮焦急的呼喊，也隔了层水幕一样听不清。没有向导，即便有心回护也自顾不暇吧。吹雪努力控制机甲，真红连接着他的精神力，机身正在疯狂颤抖，和他的精神世界一起，即将失去控制。<br/>
好在这扇门对精灵的影响同样巨大，暂时还没被乘虚而入。但还能坚持多久？这个问题没有人能给出回答。<br/>
很快，疼痛的感觉都从脑海里消失了。吹雪暗道不妙，察觉不到不代表不存在，这样下去，他甚至不知道自己何时会因为身体的自我保护机制彻底失去意识。<br/>
给我动起来啊——他咬牙，竭尽全力去调动接近干涸的精神力，忽略了耳畔接连不断的响动。那声响起初比花朵绽放更轻柔，渐渐如春日河流里乍破的冰面，最终穿透吹雪耳膜的，已是震天的龙啸。<br/>
黑色的巨龙盘绕着真红，从虚空中探出身形。它的身姿无处不透露出保护的意思，实际上，也确实用自己的精神力为吹雪带来一个不那么细致，但足够他短暂恢复清明的守护。哨兵顾不得更多，用最后的力气操纵着机甲跃迁，在时空的乱流里陷入黑暗当中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October13,2405  1：41 a.m.<br/>
“约书亚！”万丈目有失形态地大喊着，几乎破音，“能赶上吗？”<br/>
他身后的向导像是刚从水里捞出来的，虚弱地发出应答，并在扶手上敲了两下。万丈目得到暗号，立刻切换成自动驾驶，扯开安全带，绕过来给他打了一针精神舒缓药剂，又迅速地回到自己的座位上，朝英雄的驾驶员怒吼，“混蛋！谁准你一个人承担了！”<br/>
十代那里仍然没有传来动静，万丈目也根本不在乎，驾驶着机甲顶上了真红跃迁后造成的空缺，一边炮轰慢慢聚拢的高次元生物，一边让约书亚撬开了十代同那不知名生物精神链接的一角。<br/>
光这一个小动作就让刚刚回到战场上的向导虚脱，万丈目察觉到搭档的精神力状况不稳，不由得也心脏狂跳。审问巫师时，海妖似的声音还在记忆深处回响。<br/>
“记得十代那只绿色的眼睛吗？那是高次元生物留下的痕迹。”<br/>
“什么——”<br/>
“假设通敌是真的，现在的战争也因他而起，你们为什么还活着？”优介托着腮，“能伤到高次元生物的哨兵和向导不是死透了比较方便吗。”<br/>
对方确实是追着十代去的。万丈目想，但……那样的情况下，没理由还要演那么危险的戏码，差点把自己都搭进去。如果他有心，“霸王”行动的所有参与者早该死了八百回了。<br/>
他张口想要再问，但首席的向导轻轻嘘了一声，留给他尽然不言中的笑。于是他偷偷地联系了在克利伯顿休息的约书亚，让搭档趁乱偷出了十代的审讯记录，又联系上了鲶川医生，越发坚定了心里的判断。<br/>
比起那些有的没的，他选择相信一起战斗过的人。</p>
<p>但介入不分彼此的精神链接之间实在比想象的还要困难得多。约书亚四肢都在痉挛中，眼见着就要陷入昏迷，但柔和的力量抚过他们，担下了重压。<br/>
竟然是一起参加霸王行动的同僚们。除去被强制送回塔休养的两对搭档，活下来的人全都聚集在了英雄的旁边。<br/>
为塔服役了近十年的老前辈笑着说，“年轻人偶尔也信任我们一点如何？前辈不就是为了后辈撑起半边天才存在的嘛。”</p>
<p>不远的驾驶室里，年轻的哨兵方从头晕目眩的异世界里抽回些许自己的意识。<br/>
透明的门打开了一半，他被迫陷入某种玄妙的状态，同不知身在何处的那只高次元生物达成共鸣。他开始听见它的心跳与呼吸，感受到它无比的喜悦，在它的引导下被牵往另一个世界。<br/>
如果我去了，这场战争会结束吗？或许从一开始，他就不应该跑……心在往黑暗坠落的过程中，忽地被什么拽住了。有人强硬地打破了囹圄，给了他与“它”角力的助力，还要满不在乎地告诉他，才不是要帮你，只是看不下去某人这么废柴，碍了他的眼。<br/>
十代想，这是谁？又为什么要帮我？<br/>
没等混沌的脑子思考出个所以然，又有新的声音加入进来，叫他赶紧去和被弄晕了的鲶川医生道歉。<br/>
啊，好像是有这么回事……<br/>
愈来愈多的声音开始扰乱他的思绪，吵得人头疼，他不由想看看到底是谁那么聒噪。于是他睁开眼，再次看见两个叠加的世界。<br/>
英雄的通讯频道里，与梦里无二的吵闹还在继续，他疲惫地笑了笑。每个人都在用自己的方式告诉他，“回来吧，没事的。”他也从善如流，用沙哑的嗓音打断了他们，“我回来了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October13,2405  1：29 a.m.<br/>
“vier，报进度。”<br/>
“已完成99%，预计还需……滴——已为您接入塔的联合通讯频道。”<br/>
亮眉头紧锁，开门见山地对还在宇宙中的所有机甲说道，“我是塔的原驾驶员，丸藤亮。还准备继续战斗的就跳频道。”他报出串简单的数字，那是塔近地面通讯时常用的频道之一，“反击战开始了。”<br/>
这是被暴力破解了通讯密码的人们听见的第一句话。<br/>
一时间耳畔炸开了锅，但优介没有空去听同僚们惊喜的声音，飞快的追着亮跳转过去。<br/>
英雄周围的能量过于庞大，甚至扰乱了时空。真红选择跃迁后，没有出现在距离最近的空间站附近，连信号都丢失了。<br/>
……你不去追吗？优介差点就把这句话问出口了。</p>
<p>其他人陆陆续续进入频道，在通讯网上点亮了零星的希望之火。vier依次探查了他们的弹药存量，再由亮安排他们重组战线。<br/>
都是在第一线浴血奋战的战士，缺乏的并不是战斗的经验而是信念，而亮和永恒坚定的背影重新给了他们勇气。短暂的混乱期后，新组成的队伍逐渐帮孤军奋战的永恒分担住了来自高次元生物的攻击。<br/>
昔日两位首席哨兵的事情，塔里的人多少都知道一点。只是亮天生不是高调的人，两人同在塔的机会也不太多，缺少给其他人拥有实感的机会。所以，直到亮短暂地力竭、操作失误下永恒差点被拦腰截断，其他人听着vier永远没有起伏的声音汇报损伤，才忽地意识到，凯撒是一个人在战斗，没有向导，而他托付过生死、许诺过未来的对象刚刚失去消息，生死未卜。<br/>
没有人敢问真红的下落，当然也再没有人去猜忌凯撒出现在这里的动机。</p>
<p>优介阴沉着一张脸，和自己身后唯唯诺诺的小哨兵说，“把通讯权限给我。能自己回克利伯顿吧？”<br/>
“藤原前辈？”<br/>
他的询问声被无视的彻底，优介对着频道那头兀自喘息的男人说，“亮，让我过去。你知道的，没有更好的选择了。”<br/>
两个人隔着电波静默，片刻后，永恒发来更换人员的申请，仿佛还在过去，一场再平常不过的任务需要他去协助。<br/>
优介一边套宇航服一边哂笑，终归有什么不一样了。</p>
<p>穿过隔离门，能看见亮的侧影。优介费劲地把头盔摘下，忍不住想，不知是因为连日的苦战还是在域外流亡的生活，亮显得有些憔悴，格外的……令人心软。就算不是为了他留下来又如何呢，至少这一次，是有人在自己身边的。<br/>
Vier很没眼力见的提示优介战斗模式下飞行颠簸，请尽快入座，优介置若未闻，几步走到了亮的身边，按住了他紧绷了不知多久的肩膀。<br/>
如他推测的那样，失联之后亮一直没有向导，全靠向导素物理隔离干扰，可这终归不是长久之计。接二连三的发生意外情况，他浩瀚如深海的精神世界已逐渐步入混乱的深渊，酝酿起惊人的风暴，远不像看起来那么平静。<br/>
“上趟轮换我回了次克利伯顿……稍微有点后悔了。”话虽如此，他口气里也没听出多少悔意，“还记得吹雪当年送的玫瑰吗？我养活了一支。可是它被近地部队的炮火波及，已经不在了。”<br/>
沉默着敞开了精神世界由他安抚的男人终于有了点反应，优介按他的手劲重了重，阻止他开口，“别误会，我不是来和你和解的。”<br/>
果然亮没接着那个容易使人软弱的话题继续，而是低声道，“魔法师族的精灵在靠近。”<br/>
优介站在他的身后，和他看向同一张雷达屏。巫师对这架外援同样忌惮，在真红与英雄都脱离主战场的情况下，矛头都指向了永恒。更别说，此刻还有个煽风点火的向导释放出了自己的精神力宣战。<br/>
舷窗外的巫师发出了无声的怒吼，虽然亮听不见，但从优介下意识捏紧他肩膀的动作看，显然承受下来也不是太轻松。亮不禁皱着眉问，“你把那个精灵怎么了？”<br/>
永恒与驾驶员的链接有一部分交给了AI，对精神冲击的承受力比普通哨兵要强，亮想至少让优介把机甲这部分的防护交出来。但优介没工夫说话，散开的精神力猛地收缩，使得永恒以真空的状态暴露进巫师的攻击范围中。从精神世界里看，这副引颈受戮的模样活像待宰的羔羊。<br/>
聚拢而来的巫师们眼里都闪烁着复仇的火焰，近到可以让亮看清它们脸上的愤怒与痛恨，但不等精神力的冲击淹没永恒，一双虚幻的双翼在虚空中展开，精神力化作羽箭，刺入了半透明的躯体。<br/>
“就像这样，杀掉了。”优介微微一笑，在他的肩膀上拍了下，总算听从了vier的建议，转身去了向导的座位。<br/>
还在塔的时候不是没有合作过，但让首席同时出动的机会实在不多，后来他们两个，再加上吹雪，就总是带着不那么靠谱的新人给他们当安全阀。如此背靠着背战斗已经不知道是多久前的回忆，也是几年来距离最近的一刻。可亮知道，这全是假象，他们心底的距离未曾拉近一分。<br/>
就像矛盾产生的缘由一般，他们现在也没有时间花在细枝末节上。亮收束心神，重新面对千疮百孔的反击队伍，把后背与脆弱的精神世界全交给了背后的向导。<br/>
全新的司令塔有条不紊的发出调度，围绕着这架规格外的机甲，一度混乱的局面逐渐归于秩序，点亮了更广阔的区域，唯有一片始终是暗的。<br/>
优介记得，那是英雄所在的方向，方才的混乱中，一小队机甲擅自脱队进入那个区域，至今都没有联系传来。“vier，”他试着命令永恒的AI，“能接这架机甲的通讯吗？”随即，他报出了万丈目所在的代行者编号，“或者失联的英雄也可以。”<br/>
vier如实汇报，“抱歉，无法为您连接AG-81与英雄。”果然没有权限吗？优介心里一冷，但电子音很快又继续道，“检测到上述机甲构筑的加密频道，已为您接入。”<br/>
“什……”<br/>
亮没空理会身后人心里的百转千回，直接把自己对公的通讯关了，口气不太好地问刚刚架设的频道，“情况怎么样了？”<br/>
凯撒还在塔里的时候，曾是所有年轻哨兵的目标。他冷静坚定却不强横，只是存在着就是一颗定心丸，在想超越他的人眼里，可靠到让人忍不住时时怀疑自己。万丈目听到这个声音，咬了咬嘴唇，想说明情况，解释没有加入反击战的理由，结果被十代虚弱的声音抢了先。<br/>
“托大家的福，暂时屏蔽了和它的联系。”<br/>
“那么，还能战斗吗？”<br/>
这次频道里都沉默了，片刻后才传来十代的笑，“当然的了。”<br/>
“其他人呢？”<br/>
这次没给人抢先的机会，万丈目第一个开口，“我也没问题！”</p>
<p>要说的应该不止这些才是。优介耐心等了一会，果然听见十代打开单线通讯，低声道，“能聊聊那只高次元生物的事情吗，凯撒。”<br/>
亮颔首，“但说无妨。”<br/>
于是十代也没有顾虑优介的存在，痛苦地坦白道，“升阶的时候我听见了它的心声，它就是为了抓住我才挑起了这场战争……”罪恶感将昔日活泼爱笑的少年压垮了，他如此消沉，努力了几次才说得下去，“万丈目他们什么都不知道才来救我。”<br/>
vier在亮的示意下分析了英雄的精神链接，果然已经无限的趋近于约翰或者优介驾驶机甲时的模式。是有些麻烦，亮想，但安抚别人实在不像是他会做的事，只能听着十代继续倾诉，“我还能隐约听见它的嚎哭，一定很痛苦吧，不然不会发出这样的声音来……它不该牵扯这么多人进来，可我还是……没法弃它于不顾。”名为尤贝尔的精灵不知本体在何处，但几次听到它的声音时应当离得不远，十代又自顾自地说，“也许该和它坐下来好好谈谈。”<br/>
“你弄错了一件事，游城十代。”优介终于打断他，“精灵并不是你的责任，如果你不想把一切交给它，就果断一点对它说不。拒绝了精灵呼唤的人你眼前就……”<br/>
“优介。”亮喝止了他，对无比迷茫的十代说，“我还是一样的话。你有权决定一切。”<br/>
十代愣住了，他的机甲接收了vier发来的程序，迅速地开始自我安装。亮及时解释，“是约翰以防万一在虹上留的后手，用来修改定位程序防止塔对他进行追踪，我来这里以前拷了一份。”<br/>
原来那句提醒从来不是句空话，前辈一直在他的后面为他保驾护航。<br/>
短暂的沉默过后，十代说了句谢谢，不再犹豫，主动切断了通讯。而亮也没有打开公共频道的意思，反而用近乎软弱的语气问优介，“那个程序……你要不要也带一份走？”<br/>
优介瞬间被他点燃了，“少自以为是了丸藤亮。”他压抑着满腔怒火低吼道，“你不让我告诉别的人你拒绝了精灵的呼唤，又对我的选择指手画脚什么东西？明明……”明明早就一走了之了不是吗。话到这里就再也说不下去了。他是生气，可对亮的指责全部无法成立，错的是他藤原优介。他以为的放弃根本不存在，亮还在关注他，也还是那么的了解他。<br/>
语结至此，他连脸庞都气红了，甩手就解了安全带去拿他的宇航服。<br/>
亮在他的背后深呼吸了几次，“……抱歉。”他是要道歉，想要大家一直在一起的孩子被他扔在了无尽的黑暗里，从此他们就不再是亲密无间的关系，可即便重来，就算他当年突破了大人们的守护，握住了优介的手，有些事也不会变。<br/>
“别搞得像是我在无理取闹一样——你总有办法让事情看起来像别人对不起你。”优介第一次感受到无比的疲惫，没力气和他再吵，“事实上，你和吹雪没有错，我也一样。”他是铁了心要走，话音落下，已迈入隔离舱。舱门在他身后关闭，声音立刻听不见了。<br/>
在精神世界里，亮听见了他的告别，他说，“放心，我会继续当该死的司令塔——这是我最后能为塔做的事了。至于你，还是早点去找吹雪吧。”然后临时的链接断开，一豆白色飘向了远方的代行者，被惊疑未定的战友抓住。<br/>
亮目送他进入安全地带，这才倒在座位里，疲惫地让vier开启自动驾驶，朝跃迁点驶去。直到此刻，被他刻意压在心底的忧虑和思念才奔涌而出，以致于跃迁启动的时候，心底最明晰的感情竟然是恐惧。<br/>
吹雪……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October13,2405  11：09 a.m.<br/>
黑色的巨龙在跃迁时就不见了踪影，真红出了跃迁点，因为驾驶员仍在昏迷中，进入了自动驾驶的模式，在漫天星海中不断沉浮。<br/>
亮找到真红的时候已不顾vier的劝阻又注射了一支向导素，生怕被那份不像是他该有的感情拖入躁狂的深渊。即便如此，他的状况也绝称不上好。<br/>
吹雪没有意识，连降落都做不到，万幸永恒携带有捕获系统。亮简直无法回想，再让他重来一次，他一定没办法在这种时刻要发疯的状态下做到不触发真红自卫系统把它和永恒捆在一起，又带回空间站。<br/>
醉氧的症状也出现在他的身上，但他顾不上vier给他调节身体状况的好意，跌跌撞撞地扑向了真红。<br/>
vier在真红上没有那么高的权限，好在这时候没再像个棒槌一样废话，直接打开了电子锁，由亮冲进去，第一时间去测吹雪的脉搏。在吹雪急促的呼吸声里，亮近乎脱力，在驾驶座位旁跪坐下来，缓了几息才攒出力气让vier把医疗机器人调来做紧急处理。<br/>
一针向导素下去，吹雪悠悠转醒，但仍动弹不得，一身都是冷汗。他看见亮想说什么，又在那双孔雀绿色的眼里暗藏的情愫下溃不成军，良久才艰难地伸了一只手，抚上亮的脸庞。<br/>
亮抓又不敢抓，生怕太用力刺激到了他岌岌可危的精神状况，生气更是万万不敢，只能同自己置气，不住地喘息着。<br/>
好在合成向导素还是有用的，吹雪等物理阻断在身体里生效，尽可能温柔地说，“我没事。”<br/>
他的领子被一把拽住，亮克制地低吼，“你哪里像是没事的样子？”再多的话都被他咽了回去，胸口起伏好半天，好不容易才舒出一口气，留给吹雪一张分外苍白的脸。<br/>
都到这种时候了，也没必要一起那么紧张吧。吹雪笑得徒劳，低声岔开了话题，“之前的记忆都不清晰了，刚才我才看清，那是一条红眼睛的龙。”他握住亮的手，察觉到他身体细微的颤抖，俏皮话又卡壳了。<br/>
下个瞬间，亮直接吻了过来，绝望且用力，磕破了他的嘴唇。向导素确实是生效了的，可吹雪还是觉得疼到了心里去。他轻轻拥住亮，同他温存了片刻，终于让处在崩溃边缘的恋人平复下来。<br/>
相处的时间里他们刻意没去提这颗定时炸弹，是想着，虽然数据和vier在那份实验记录上推导出的在重合，但变量那么多，未必就会滑向那个糟糕的结果。就连亮这样现实而坚定的人也心怀一丝侥幸，希望只是vier犯了个错，或者优介比他们想象的更能干一些。但那只被迫显出身型的黑龙用自己的存在诉说，命运从未垂怜他们。<br/>
借来的时间总得还。休憩结束了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October16,2405  7：00 a.m.<br/>
吹雪走出医务室，在阳光下眯起了眼睛，浑身上下露出一种不合时宜的闲适来。受到近地面部队的波及，昔日华美的长廊上已有焦黑的痕迹与无数破损，晴空亦不复往日，蒙着一层压抑的灰。每次呼吸，那无处不在的灰都会进一步的充斥身体，压得人喘不过气来。<br/>
就像是具象化的哀愁笼罩在每个人心头一般，吹雪想着，向塔的内部走去。<br/>
除去在役的一线战斗人员，塔也有少量失去战斗能力的哨兵或向导承担着后勤工作。其中有些人是失去了自己的半身，有的则是重伤难愈，终其一生都无法再踏入那个领域，鲶川医生也是其中一员。刚刚，温柔的女医生还数落他，这么不在意身体情况，难道是想变得和自己一样吗？她的伤至今也只恢复了三四成，此刻对吹雪的精神损伤束手无策，除了在职责范围内给他足量的向导素外，只能尽力给他做一个屏障，让他好好休养，等优介回来。<br/>
但首席的向导分身乏术，至今还没腾出手来找他，吹雪养伤也没法闲着，前两天被抓去给技术部门提供战斗数据，以便维修和微调机甲，今天稍微得了点闲也没有休息的意思，径直去了整备场。真红孤零零地停在角落里，离开了驾驶者，它就是一架死气沉沉的死物，同其余代行者也没有什么区别，吹雪抚摸着机甲光滑的外壳，思绪沉去很深的地方。<br/>
在很多年以前，他和亮曾在躁狂的边缘讨论过，精神力是什么，倘若优介审讯时那只高次元生物说的是真的，普通人与哨兵向导的差别唯有一点……难道精神力才是突破口？他蓦地抬头，仿佛透过了真红看到了过去的影子。<br/>
如果没记错的话，塔里还有初代机甲-帝龙的遗迹，值得冒险一看。</p>
<p>托早些年留下的记忆，吹雪有惊无险地找到了展陈室。门口用的是和代行者仓库同款的电子锁，不算很复杂，接入终端，真红上vier的备份就开始自动破解，很快发出了成功的提示音。<br/>
吹雪步入其中，仰着脖子，费力地去看那两架帝龙。作为初代，它们的体型过于庞大，显得站在它们面前的哨兵格外渺小，外部通体光滑流畅的线条倒是同他的真红一样。他没找到进入驾驶舱的方法，索性闭上眼，试着去寻找这架机甲不知是否存在的精神端口。片刻后，保养得体的机体在他面前伸出了登机梯。<br/>
有人在吹雪背后啧啧称奇：“果然只有哨兵才能启动啊。”<br/>
吹雪浑身的肌肉瞬间绷紧，做好了战斗的准备。手头上没有武器，但以常年的锻炼和哨兵敏锐的五感来说，赤手空拳制服三五个人问题不大，但他背后是个摸不着头脑的白大褂，茫然地问，“怎么了？”<br/>
出于对这些甘愿跑来一线冒险的技术人员的尊重，吹雪没有动手，但心里的诧异一分也没少。他是状态不好，可没道理后面跟了个人都没发现，等他委婉地表达了自己的疑惑，白大褂一脸习以为常的绝望，微弱地辩解着：“……我刚还和你打招呼的。”<br/>
两个人大眼瞪小眼地对视了两三秒，选择跳过这个话题。<br/>
白大褂自我介绍叫三泽，接着方才的话题继续：“这个入口我跟着设计图找到了，也进去尝试启动过，没有成功。”他翻着终端里的资料，喃喃道，“身体素质应该是达标的……”<br/>
吹雪正顺着登机梯往上走，自上而下的评估了一下三泽的体格。就算眼前的技术人员没有达到要求，当年太空军的训练也不比哨兵轻松，问题不是出在这里。他保持着精神链接，喊三泽上来，“再来启动一次。”<br/>
这一次，帝龙在三泽的手中发出轰鸣。吹雪心中一震，巫师嘶哑的声音仿佛就在耳畔，他下意识的说，“精神力是……钥匙。”<br/>
三泽两眼放光，“对，就是这样！”他打开虚拟键盘，趴在操作台上十指翻飞的写记录，碰到几次操作键位，差点把两个人甩出去。吹雪一面把他拎起来，一面分神去先关了舱门，再去看他到底在写什么。他没学过相关课程，那乱七八糟充满简写的速记自然是看不懂的，好在三泽忘我的念念有词：“不对，公式和模型有误，难道说两个世界的通道不是门而是裂口吗？！所以能量的波动才会趋于同质化……”<br/>
吹雪试着理解他的话：“能量同质化以后会发生什么？”<br/>
三泽顺口答道：“普通人也可以攻击到高次元生物了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October16,2405  11：06 p.m.<br/>
等吹雪赶到整备场的时候，真红的舱门已经被打开了，优介正坐在里面，留给他一个风尘仆仆的侧影。他是把重伤的搭档送回来做紧急处理的，刚把手上的事安顿好就联系吹雪见一面，吹雪没理由拒绝，可此时一看，优介不知怎么摸到了他私藏的能量棒，已啃了大半。<br/>
比起战略物资，这个更像是零食，可以提供过量的糖和热量，让大脑放松下来。优介大概是累极了，在糖份的作用下半垂着眼，和他打了个招呼。吹雪看着他憔悴的模样，一时无法把前段时日里那个尖锐刻薄的青年同他联系在一起，口气也放软了，“你搭档的情况怎么样？”<br/>
“托某人的福，暂时稳定下来了。”优介看了他一眼，吹雪这才发现，他的眼神还是那般明亮。他没给吹雪踌躇的时间，伸来了一只瘦削的手，轻轻搭在吹雪额前，挑剔地评价道，“你倒是挺放松的。”<br/>
吹雪大概知道他的心思，顺着他话里的意思去猜测亮的情况，“他很紧张啊。”<br/>
“可不是，像是谁要害他一样。”优介的口气颇为冷淡，他的精神力正温柔地撬开了鲇川医生制造的屏障，又化作融化的果冻，包裹住了吹雪受损的精神世界。<br/>
那场宣告着破冰的短暂联手过去后，优介仍然不大搭理过去的友人，吹雪又身在克利伯顿，无法充当两人之间的缓冲带，只好陪着他打哑谜，“他不让你再去吗？”<br/>
“是我不想见他。”优介终于有点厌烦了，轻声告诫他，“等会再说，我得集中精神。”于是吹雪顺从地闭上嘴，感受他清凉的精神力拂过自己的精神世界，重新为他构筑起精妙的屏障。<br/>
“和那只精灵链接在一起的地方有很严重的损伤，我不确定是它带来的还是当年的旧伤。”最后，优介这样总结道。<br/>
吹雪想起三泽作出的推论——因为还是机密，他只能自己消化——精灵来自高次元世界，虽然能量由高到低的流动相对要容易的多，但他的精神力作为链接的一部分，被迫随着那条黑龙在两个世界的穿梭中发生损耗，如果对方不像约翰或优介的精灵一样甘愿降维留在他身边，状况只会越来越糟。<br/>
可这不是愁眉苦脸就能解决的问题，吹雪想。他也去摸了一根能量棒，努力让气氛活跃些，“等会去吃点正常的东西吧，你还要提供向导素，光靠这个可不行。”<br/>
优介似笑非笑地哼了一声，“要不是你确实没有途径知道，我都要以为你在装傻了，吹雪。”他挺直脊背，没再回避友人的名字，“放心，亮给了向导素的简易制法，我的压力已经小了很多。”<br/>
吹雪不得不露出苦笑，把视线投向天空。整备场上方设置的是可活动的穹顶，为了方便修整完毕的机甲随时起飞，此时也是开着的。暗蓝的天幕上，月亮还是那么明亮，轻纱一般的月色冷且疏离，恰如优介的神色。<br/>
年轻的向导跟着看了一眼，淡淡地说，“开始了。”虚影在他身旁浮现，应是伴在他身侧的那只精灵。<br/>
吹雪装作没有看见，“……你指什么？”<br/>
精灵却没把他的体谅放在心上，代替优介回答，“送别。”<br/>
优介这才回神，用一种奇异的口气说道，“即便经历了那么多，十代依然选择对他伸出手。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October16,2405  10：49 p.m.<br/>
趁着轮换的空档，英雄悄悄脱队，最大功率开启永转机，靠着巨大的动力把机身朝远方弹去。他前进的方向上，那片空间忽然荡开无数涟漪，在十代的视野里，那里浮现出一个孤独的身影。它已盲了一只眼，仅存的眼里不住的淌下泪水。<br/>
十代很清楚，那只名为尤贝尔的精灵并不在那里，这只是它从精灵的世界投射下的影子，但假如他的感觉没有错……他是有办法到它那里去的。<br/>
这个孤注一掷的选择在凯撒给了他那个程序后就在他心间酝酿了很久，为了保密，他也没有透露给敬爱的前辈——虽然这件事本身就意味着他猜到了什么。<br/>
满腔悲情混着不安在十代的胸膛里酝酿，他检查了一遍通讯，那有一份很长的道别信，写了他的歉意与请求，希望其他人能在看到后顶上他的空档，为了防止被追上，被设置成跃迁结束后自动发送。但他没想到，刚刚到达跃迁点范围，一架未识别过的机甲发来通讯申请，没等他同意，自说自话地接了进来。<br/>
一张久违的笑脸出现在眼前，“好久不见，十代！”<br/>
“……好久不见，约翰。”十代努力给朋友一个笑，“你怎么会突然——”在域外的小插曲那时未能警醒他，此刻却清晰地诉说着什么。他张了张嘴，又徒劳地闭上了。他不知从何开口才能尽快劝约翰断开通讯，别和他扯上关系。<br/>
约翰好似没有察觉到他心里的挣扎一样，仍然很放松，“虹没有搭载重武器，我不好靠战区太近，不过为你引路还是没问题的，来吧。”然后他才用向导才有的那种敏锐观察力轻声说，“别以为每次你都能当孤胆英雄！——你的朋友是这样说的，我认为他没错。”<br/>
这个口气，无疑是万丈目。十代来不及追究他们如何在这一片混乱的战场上搭上线，艰难地拒绝道，“谢谢你们的好意，但我要去找尤贝尔。”他深呼吸了几次，“这很危险，约翰，超过战场本身。”<br/>
有着冷淡发色的青年依然爽朗地笑，“我知道的。重新介绍一下吧，我是约翰•安德森，一个和精灵达成了契约向导，已经在濒临升阶的阶段和家人们达成了四年的平衡。”他用一种暗藏了坚定的语气说，“你和精灵的链接太不稳定了，如果靠近会像上次一样，根本没机会做你想做的事。所以，”他总结道，“你需要我。”<br/>
十代仍然在迟疑，可一见如故的友人视线一转，忽然发出了一声短短的呼哨，欢欣雀跃地叫他，“快看！”<br/>
他在示意下回望克利伯顿与星海中的防线，每一架代行者都打开了归航时才用的高倍率指示灯，暖白的灯光后，每一盏都意味着曾经交付过后辈的战友。<br/>
“是摩斯电码。”约翰看了看，让AI翻译出来。<br/>
Have a good trip.<br/>
有归处的才叫旅途。<br/>
十代闭了闭眼，把一丝隐约的水汽压回心头，默默地接受了约翰的提议。他犹豫了一阵，打开提前设定的信，把所有东西删了一干二净，重新键入一行字。<br/>
“我出发啦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October17,2405  11：46 p.m.<br/>
直到去食堂的时候被鲇川医生逮了个正着，吹雪才晓得优介是偷跑出来的。比起无坚不摧的精神力，他的身体正在即将倒下的边缘——与吹雪的情况正相反。<br/>
“一个个的都这么让人担心。”鲶川医生把还在嘴硬的优介拉回医务室，熟练地打上吊瓶挂生理盐水，“战事紧急没错，可你们都倒下了也就没办法了吧。”<br/>
吹雪一路上都扣着他的肩膀防止他再溜走，力道介乎禁锢和安慰之间，比起手上的力气，他的声音依旧如克利伯顿和煦的微风，“逞强这件事上他已经不是最让人头疼的那个了。”<br/>
优介知道他说的是谁，绷紧的肩膀一垮，显得有些颓然。假如还有力气的话，他是一定要出言反驳别拿我和那家伙比的，可眼皮愈发的沉，连耳畔的笑语都变得模糊不清，错过了开口的机会。脑海里蹿过的念头如电光一般，只来得及让他愤怒最后一秒，听清吹雪同他道的晚安。<br/>
这混蛋，竟然伙同鲶川医生给他打助眠药……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October18,2405  7：56 p.m.<br/>
一夜无梦不提，优介醒来的时候，吹雪正带着真红随时可以出发的消息等在门口，作战服穿的整整齐齐，“事到如今说这个也许晚了……还愿意和我一起战斗吗？”<br/>
优介记着睡前的事，冷着脸迅速把作战服的外套套上，口气颇为嘲讽，“我还以为你没脸再提这件事了，吹雪。”<br/>
吹雪愣了愣，露出一个怀念的笑，“该说命运女神仍垂青于我吗？我也一度以为自己不会再站在战场上。”<br/>
自从被亮送回塔，吹雪就仿佛回到了过去，再危急的情况下都能笑得出来。优介盯着他的侧脸，忍不住问，“亮和你说了什么……你不怪他吗？”就是这个人，一度把他们丢在克利伯顿，明明没事却连个消息都不传回来，好不容易回来了，也是自说自话的，一点交流的意思都没有。<br/>
“怎么可能。”吹雪侧过脸，看向灰色的天幕。在更遥远的，目力不能及的地方，亮正在独自战斗。他嘴角的弧度收起了一些，可终归还是在笑的，“发生了那么多事，我再怎么违心都说不出不在意这种话吧。但——重逢的机会那么可贵，他不愿意谈，我还能把时间花在这种事情上不成。”<br/>
较真的那个不说话了，吹雪收回视线，若有所思地补充，“不过，和他呛声的本来也只有优介吧？”<br/>
“……少废话了。”优介跳下床，眉头皱得很紧，口气也不太好，试图以此掩饰心里的懊恼，“不是还要战斗吗？”</p>
<p>真红还停在原来的位置，与昨夜孤零零的等候不同，补充物资和修整的技术官正围绕在一旁，看见驾驶员过来，纷纷点头示意，让开一条路。优介没有理会，一头冲进了驾驶舱，开始接入真红的精神力接口。<br/>
这架特化的机甲并非制式，很多地方并不符合塔的规定，过去优介也起过追究原因的念头，但如今看来，这和很多错过的事一样，已没有必要再回头了。吹雪在他背后坐下，同他开始初步的同步率磨合。屏幕上的数值不断攀升，这对他们来说不是什么需要花费大量精力的事情，甚至吹雪还能抽空同他继续来时的话题。<br/>
尽管还没发布正式的官方消息，这场战争的导火索对于一线的战斗者来说已经不是秘密。优介早在最开始就通过自己的精灵知道是尤贝尔煽动了这场战争，但更具体的信息欧尼斯特也说不上来。他在优介身边停留了太久，没有办法打探到更多的消息，优介也抱着明哲保身的态度不想参与——塔或者人类阵营都不是他拥有归属感的地方。既然现在十代已经去找了尤贝尔，一切离结束也不远了，倒是不再介意聊一聊。<br/>
“大家应该也都像我一样看见了欧尼斯特。”<br/>
“然后呢，出于好意或者信任什么的理由，一致不来问我？”优介嗤笑，“猜忌与矛盾都是这样产生的，吹雪。我宁愿你们直接问我到底是什么回事，而不是上来就分析我和欧尼斯特的精神链接。”<br/>
果然还在意着亮的举动。吹雪没法替亮辩解什么，这件事确实是他的不对。可当事人不在，他们口诛笔伐似乎没什么意义，于是岔开话题，“既然十代已经去调停，这场战争应该很快就要迎来转机了。我猜精灵也有鸽派，希望未来是它们能占上风，不要再发生这样的事。”<br/>
这个话题显然不是优介的兴趣所在，他整理了一下思路，以没什么热情的口气简略道，“两个世界隔离的年代足以让升阶这件事成为传说，不是尤贝尔煽动的话，战争甚至不会发生。欧尼斯特说两个世界天然存在着裂缝，你可以当成是通道，一直有人在偶然的情况下拿回原本属于自己的力量……”<br/>
话音戛然而止，优介握着扶手，忽然不动了。<br/>
吹雪没太听清他后半句话，“尤贝尔总不能明目张胆地说出自己的目的。我记得你抓到的那个巫师说过……是人类侵犯了它们的领地，”他艰难地把线索拼凑起来，试图求得真相，“两次都是。我认为它在那种情况下没必要说假话……优介？”<br/>
被他呼唤的向导脸色发白，自言自语道，“塔的建立在持久自由战役之后，但帝龙早在很多年前就开始研发了——”他努力向后伸手，用汗淋淋的手抓住吹雪的手腕，“欧尼斯特在这个世界里沉睡的时间比清醒的时间长得多，对这次战争爆发的理由只是略有耳闻……好像是居住在域外的精灵给他传递的消息。”<br/>
吹雪被他捏的生疼，下意识追问，“域外一直有精灵的存在？是因为缝隙在那里吗？”<br/>
“我不知道……”优介的气息有些乱，他急促的呼吸好一会才减缓。但一个可怕的事实正浮现在他面前。偶然觉醒的人们被聚集在这里前，或者说，人类引以为豪的智慧结晶——机甲——出现前，两个世界相安无事不知有多久了。这真是偶然吗？就算尤贝尔煽动了精灵挑起战争，和平了千年的精灵怎么会那么疯狂？那些悍不畏死的生物倒像是背水一战，就和他们一样。他是出于什么理由，才深信欧尼斯特的只言片语背后没有更进一步的含义来着……是因为人形精灵眼里那股浓烈的悲伤和对他一直以来的守护吗？觉醒之后，他一直以旁观者的姿态冷漠处事，因此忽略了所有疑云，根本不愿意在这方面多想一星半点。<br/>
吹雪显然和他想着相同的事情，把终端连上了真红的系统，“说实话，当年我也想过这件事……如果不是知道这架机甲是从哪里来的，我现在也要觉得是我们想多了。”大量的数据从屏幕上滚过，吹雪点开了一份文件，示意优介放松一点，至少先放过他的手，“还记得这个吗？最高保密级别的文件，是机甲发明前后的计划和提案里唯一一个我们没有权限查看的。我跟亮第一次从高次元生物手下逃脱那次，回来以后翻出来的。那时候没条件破解密码，但也许能解答我们的疑惑。原来的不晓得存到哪里去了，我这几天没事，又弄了一份出来。”<br/>
屏幕上vier正适时的把破解进度条调出来，优介看了一眼，“你回来以后就在忙这个？”<br/>
“反正该干不该干的事情我做过太多了，也不多这一件。原本的辅助AI没能力干这个，而且，你知道的，我不确定会不会被监控。”吹雪注视屏幕的眼神堪称温柔，优介晓得，因为vier是亮留给他的。<br/>
借着眼前的媒介，优介想起亮开给他的权限，也想起了他的提议，最终，他轻叩扶手，用认输的口气呼唤了AI，“亮说过的那个程序……拷给我一份吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October17,2405  3：40 p.m.<br/>
精灵同盟进攻的间隙愈来愈短，也越发的不成章法，应付起来反而非常麻烦。这一次撤退的时间亮来不及回空间站，将就着在驾驶座位上睡了一会。被约翰传来的消息惊醒时他还在头疼，不是很想动，又记挂着十代的情况，揉着太阳穴，耐下性子看这封不知从多远的地方传回的消息。<br/>
乐天派的约翰这样写道，“我们帮十代稳定了状态，也锁定了尤贝尔的所在。它的精神力比我想的还要强，得失联一段时间，我正在被干扰通讯的边缘写下这封消息。倘若再来联系就意味着事情已经解决——请祝我们好运！”<br/>
凯撒是从不依赖运气战斗的，但偶尔向神明祈祷也不能算作软弱吧……亮让vier把消息关了，汇报一下最新的情况，可他更新换代了没多久的AI开口就是道歉，“抱歉，内存占用过多——”<br/>
亮顾不得vier后面的话，自己去看了一眼，觉得大概是连番的战斗下来自己花了眼。他不敢再劳AI的大驾，看着刚刚进入通讯范围的真红，几乎是在呻吟，“……你们两个，战场上能不能安稳一点？”<br/>
在送吹雪回去的路上，两个人就开诚布公的谈过，约定了假若吹雪继续参与战斗，一定会说服优介来搭档，那么现在的情况肯定是他们合力而为的。<br/>
吹雪听见背后的优介深吸一口气，已做好了劝架的准备。万幸没在同个驾驶舱里，不会直接打起来，他放松的想着，却发现优介的口气也淡淡的，“我是什么样的人你不是早就知道了吗？用不着现在才觉得我任性妄为吧。”<br/>
亮被他噎住了，优介似乎有些高兴，连精神力的波动都比之前要欢快些，“进度条跑的蛮快的，也用不了多久。啊，亮你是害怕了吗？那就过来吧，我和吹雪会保护你的。”<br/>
这就是睁着眼睛说瞎话了，他气到说不出来话的可能性还比较高，吹雪失笑。好在亮也记得和他答应的，不再吵架，气结的闭了嘴。过了一会才听见他缓过来，“这是在破解什么？”占用了真红的系统都不够，连带着他这里都快死机。<br/>
这种缓和的口气是可以交流的预兆，优介敏锐地察觉到了。他露出轻飘飘的笑，“想知道吗？如果我是你就会把之前打断别人说出来的事情拿出来作交换。”<br/>
喂喂，吹雪哭笑不得的想，vier可是亮的AI。就算是台阶，这也铺的太不明显了。<br/>
好在亮今天情商在线，或者不觉得这是必须要隐瞒的事情，叹了口气，“没什么可说的，在伊亚的时候听见过精灵——后来才晓得是它们——的呼唤，让我同它们避世，我没有同意。”<br/>
“没那么简单吧？你的精神世界里可是留下了精灵的影子。别告诉我你不晓得可以通过这个联系上它们。”<br/>
亮被他逼得有些狼狈，沉默了片刻才把事情解释清楚，“它们说的战争和我手上的消息有重合的部分，我借机多问了几句……后来和约翰核实过想再同它们道谢，已经联系不上了。”<br/>
倘若是假消息呢？不过这种答案心知肚明的问题就没有必要问出口了。优介蓦地闭上了嘴，觉得问的有些过。比起vier正在破解的秘密，这确实算不上什么大不了的事，当时阻止他在十代面前说出来，应该是不想影响到那孩子作出自己的选择。对潜在敌人都留了后手的凯撒，这种时候倒是温柔贴心了起来，作为和他一起长大的那个人，没有谁比优介更清楚亮的本质了，可此时又一次的证明他没有变，倒像是在嘲笑优介那些百转千回的心思一般。</p>
<p>vier不是官方的辅助AI，搭载在真红上的时候因为权限不够，一直无法全力运行，是以吹雪早几天就在琢磨着破解的事情，进度也十分缓慢。如今脱离了塔配给的技术官，吹雪先解放了真红上被解禁的部分，优介又命令vier征用了永恒上闲置的资源。两台机甲的核心系统联合进行破解，速度是呈几何倍增长的。就他们说话的功夫，vier终于解开了第一层加密。<br/>
AI贴心地将资料传输到终端上供驾驶者阅读，又安静地破除之后的枷锁去了。吹雪保持着良好的阅读习惯，先迅速过了遍几份文件的标题，想对内容做个初步的了解，但最旧的一份上是个令人错愕的时间——<br/>
这是一份，一直还有更新的档案集合。<br/>
亮的声音传了过来，是一贯的低沉，却含着少见的愤怒，“……该死。”<br/>
对感情内敛的亮来说，这已经是非常不得了的状况。吹雪撑着太阳穴想要理清思绪，优介却已明白了亮的意思，好意提醒道，“看最早的那份，对这个时间点没想法吗，吹雪？”他屈指敲击着扶手，见吹雪仍然摸不着头脑，直接明了的说，“是你回来的时间哦。”他俨然比两个哨兵更熟悉行政工作，“嗯，机密文件一年一归档，三年一封存，超过保密期限的视情况公开或销毁，我们很幸运呢，这一份还没到藏起来的时间。”<br/>
都是做过速读训练的，三个人没再闲聊，抓紧时间飞快看完了这份计划，为触目惊心的真相沉默了。那个在域外神秘失踪的实验室果真来自塔，是为了效仿“初代”，制造足以与精灵匹敌的战士，同每一次正式的任务一样拥有代号，七星。<br/>
难怪从一开始这些星盗就肆无忌惮的表明了身份，猖狂地在域外作乱……亮还记得，当时他在执行别的任务，没有第一时间前去围剿，作为与他齐名的首席哨兵，吹雪接下重任。谁都没有想到，那几乎是永别。<br/>
计划里附着后续的报告，看署名，正是试验的记录者。上面清楚的写着，六名存活实验体的异变不可控，计划暂停，将安排合适的人选将唯一的成果带回塔。<br/>
要不是这样，是不是吹雪仍然要呆在那个该死的实验室？独自呆在驾驶室里的男人第一次如此愤怒。<br/>
“亮。”优介及时出声打断了亮的思绪，“你等会要把塔炸了都无所谓，先看这个。”他共享了vier刚解读出来的文件，“这才是开始。”<br/>
但很快优介也笑不出来了。吹雪和亮对视一眼，想起了很久很久以前，终端里随手画上去的鸡与蛋，脸色也难看了起来。</p>
<p>依照档案的记录，精灵第一次出现的时间远比他们知道的要早。那时银河系的开发远不如现在，边缘星系常有飞船失事，其中就有一个幸运儿所在的飞船被现身的奇异生物所救。赶来的救援队封锁了消息，将另一个世界的存在报回人类世界，由此促生了一个绵延百余年的计划。<br/>
人类出走地球几百年，再如何努力的保存人文传承，许多神话与传说也已遗失不可考，但精灵们不一样，仍口耳相传与人类交往的历史。居住在世界边缘的精灵本就是性格和善的族群，积极的同飞船上那个能看见它们的孩子交流，告诉他两个世界尚未分离前的故事。曾经人类与精灵并肩作战，共同生活，不知从哪一天起，新生儿里有了无法看见精灵的存在，他们的后代也如父辈一般失去了这种力量。当最后一个能看见精灵的人消失时，两个世界“分离”了。<br/>
精灵们不忍放弃，守望了人类数千年，如今大部分已迁入另一个世界的内侧，但仍有少数居住在可以看见人类的缝隙旁，终于等到重新觉醒了这份力量的孩子。可没有任何一个人想到，这招来的是彻头彻尾的灾难。<br/>
遥远的小行星开发难度不小，因此作为替代，开拓精灵世界的计划应运而生，机甲的设计建造与驾驶者的培养开始提上台面。从一开始这就是个危险的试验，不说帝龙的诞生就耗费大量的人力物力，哨兵与向导的选拔培养也难如登天。当机甲战队终于成型，母星尚未来及收获成果，就因仓促战斗波及到了精灵的世界，使得鹰派全面反击。<br/>
因此，二代机甲机巧是在无关政治阴谋的前提下，纯粹为了求生设计出来的。也因此，二代的服役年限格外短，在与精灵停战后没多久就被尽数封存了。<br/>
如此看来，那场史称“持久自由”的战役就像是笑话一样。与其说人类击退了精灵，不如说初代——觉醒者里察觉到真相同精灵缔结契约的哨兵与向导——同精灵达成了和解，以银河系边缘的战场为停战线，重新约定了人类与精灵互不侵犯的约定，但未及百年，开拓精灵世界的计划在这一代高层的手中又秘密重启了。<br/>
三人都记得，刚接受训练那会，塔里的老师曾说过，机甲无特殊情况不可脱离现有的航线图做远洋航行，而如今，霸王行动已同时派出十架机甲，浩浩荡荡的朝停战线冲去。<br/>
他们的猜测没有错，精灵说的才是真相。</p>
<p>优介捧着终端的手指不住地颤抖，“原来是这样……”这份最初的文件保密期限是最高级，可百年过后它依然封存着，只因为它带着无尽的贪婪和欲望重启，变成了新的计划。他以为自己知道了一切，可到头来，不过和其他人一样是蒙在鼓里的可怜虫。他的父母是牺牲品，搭档过的哨兵们是牺牲品，扶持着一起成长、在最痛苦的时候互相抚慰彼此的向导们也是牺牲品。那样注定不正常的失去自由的一生，源头都是这可恨的贪念。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October20,2405  5：12 a.m.<br/>
自从吹雪帮那个叫三泽的技术人员启动帝龙，这个白大褂就对哨兵的印象很不错，在他的研究出了成果时，甚至第一时间发来了秘密通讯。<br/>
隔着屏幕也看得出来三泽很激动，滔滔不绝地解说自己重新建立的模型，吹雪勉强提炼了关键信息，“经过试验就是说，普通人也可以做到反击了？”<br/>
三泽点点头，后知后觉意识到自己说的太多。他抓了抓头发，有点不好意思，口气倒还是很欢快，“我就是想和你们说这个——军部已经决定接手，你们都可以歇一歇了。”<br/>
优介毫不掩饰地冷笑了一声，好在吹雪已经三言两语间把三泽哄去休息，没教人听见他身后人的动静。<br/>
“第一时间站出来组织反击的军部高层都牺牲了，现在这些都是闻到荤腥味就钻出洞的老鼠。”没了外人，优介说得更放肆了一些，言语里尽是厌恶，“一群藏头缩尾的懦夫。”<br/>
吹雪当然也没法像三泽一样高兴起来。在做研究上那个青年确实很有天分，也足够的勇敢，但过于钻研眼前的事物，在别的方面就有种堪称天真的气质。可身在象牙塔的研究人员拥有不食人间烟火的权利，经历了血与火的战士还这样就是愚蠢了。<br/>
“如果他们真要接手，最先开刀的就是这个临时指挥部。”吹雪叹了口气，“一个破坏禁闭令的哨兵，一个有高次元生物搭档的向导，一个明面上的失踪者……都是危险人员呢。”<br/>
亮没让他们谨言慎行，心里恐怕也是类似的想法。优介最讨厌他有话不说，“某人是不是该走了。我不觉得那些人会放过这么好的机会重新收编战力。”<br/>
“……走吗。”亮喃喃重复，轻笑了一声。他还带着初醒时的倦怠，口气相对温和很多，“战争还没结束，兵器又能去哪里呢。”<br/>
像是没听懂言外之意一样，优介快言快语地继续，“哪里不都一样？和吹雪一起……”<br/>
吹雪终于忍不住，尴尬地介入了他俩的对话，“等等、我是说，他也不是为了我——我们回来的。”我有要做的事，亮那时是这样说的，吹雪确信他不会因为这种事就离开，而天上院吹雪此时作为一个独立的存在而非亮的恋人，也没有一定要跟他走的理由。<br/>
优介似乎被他们两个奇异的相处模式呛住了，精神力烦躁地波动了一阵，“……简直搞不懂你们在想什么。”他放弃在这个话题上纠结下去，开始安排后续几次战斗的轮换和阵型。<br/>
几乎是在这份作战计划发出去的同时，他的通讯终端上收到了最高级别的传召令。正如他们的推测，军部指名了首席向导，要求他即刻交出指挥权并归航。<br/>
优介揉捏着自己酸痛的手指，“随便你们两个做什么选择吧，我要走了。”他往后重重一靠，整个人都陷进椅背里，“吹雪，麻烦你送我去克利伯顿。”<br/>
两个哨兵没有说话，却都发现了。从什么时候起，塔的孩子不再管这叫回家了呢？</p>
<p>在真红的全力行进下，从前线到塔只需片刻。机体逼近大气层，吹雪分了点神检查隔热设备是否运转良好，但精神力与机体的链接隔了层看不见的阻拦，挡住了他的探查。<br/>
“优介？”<br/>
向导没有答话，用厚重的精神力包裹住了他。如果说平日里那浩瀚的精神力像海，此刻它们就化作了大块没有缝隙的冰，由内而外，彻底的把吹雪的精神力封锁住了。<br/>
哪怕是状况最糟糕的时候也从未有过这样的感觉，吹雪错觉自己失去了一只手——或者某种感官，一下子就无所适从起来。他张嘴想说些什么，但心里空落落的，vier的警报声忙里添乱的响起，提示他精神链接骤然断开，是否启用自动驾驶模式。吹雪顾不上别的先选了否，机甲外壳过热，这时候交给AI可不是什么好打算，可完全不依靠精神力驾驶是不可能的，真红在他的操作下依然以即将坠落的势头撞进大气层，仿佛垂死的鸟。<br/>
优介这才慢条斯理地接手了驾驶，在失速的边缘重新控制了机甲。黑红涂装的机体在空中滑翔了一圈，朝着整备场的方向驶去。<br/>
欧尼斯特的虚影浮现在驾驶舱里，朝吹雪欠身以示抱歉。优介曾说过，精灵来到他身边后沉睡的时间居多，他们交流也不一定要现出身形，对吹雪而言欧尼斯特是个薛定谔的存在，但从最近出现的次数看，他清醒的时间确实比过去要长。<br/>
三泽的结论果然是正确的。吹雪撑着额头，不知自己是不是应该先生气。他冷静了一会，还是尽量温和地问，“为什么？”<br/>
优介避开了他的问题，自顾自地说，“这个封印只要你不作死能撑个十年八年的。我建议你打个申请，老老实实的从前线退下来。”<br/>
他露出浅笑，没去理会吹雪的不满。他的声音轻的像是在风中飘摇的花叶，那句“对不起”却重重的砸在吹雪心头，惊得他措手不及。优介没有错过这个机会，下一刻，还皱着眉的哨兵就被他用精神力刺晕，歪倒在座位上。<br/>
优介把驾驶权限转给欧尼斯特，那份被解读出来的文件和他之前查出来的资料正在打包，又被设置了定时发送。他等真红平稳落地，毫无留恋之意的对追问无果、正在找人来搞清楚情况的亮说，“拜拜，后会无期了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October20,2405  9：50 p.m.<br/>
吹雪坐在双螺旋的楼梯上，努力适应失去精神力以后的状态。优介把他弄晕后就不知所踪，他还是被万丈目发现倒在真红里的。<br/>
凯撒带领了反击战，但带动士气以后他又交出了指挥权。驾驶员们自发的向上层隐瞒了优介的精灵，也隐瞒了凯撒的归来。虽然纸包不住火，他们仍然尽自己的努力保护他，这份好意就算是亮也无法忽视，为了不让他们的努力白费，近来他有什么事都只靠单线联系。可这次，他焦急地连上公共频道，请大家帮忙看看吹雪和优介的情况。<br/>
……还是有点不好意思的。吹雪望着月亮默默想到。</p>
<p>失去了精神力，敏锐的五感也成了格外的负担，在醒时吹雪就挨了一针向导素，确保他能够像普通人一样。因此，他虽听见有人从另一半楼梯走下，却是走到了对面才认出对方是优介。<br/>
欧尼斯特还跟在他的身边，正小声汇报，“已让目击者都睡着了。”<br/>
“嗯，干得漂亮。”<br/>
吹雪隔着楼梯望向优介，他拎着简单的行李，有一角露出了小半个木盒——是那个八音盒。他心下了然，原来要走了是指这个。<br/>
“我自己晕可以吗？”两人对视了一眼，吹雪率先举手做投降状。<br/>
优介被他逗笑了，“不晕也是可以的，只要不嫌审查程序麻烦。”<br/>
他从容得好似一切如常，于是吹雪决定不要扫兴，“那我回房间晕。”可优介一颔首就准备走，他又忍不住叫住他，“……决定去哪里了吗？”<br/>
“谁知道呢。”优介头也不回的答道，“走到哪里算哪里。”他耸肩，一副完全无所谓的模样，“宇宙那么大，也许去个一辈子都不会再见到你们的地方。”<br/>
他说到这，终于回头深深地望了吹雪一眼。月色还是那么皎洁，月下的青年也仿佛会发光。那是他十一岁时来到他生命里的太阳，他终于不再爱他了，至于那个踏雨而来的陪伴者，他也可以放手了。<br/>
他径自走下楼梯，留下如少年般清隽的背影。那样瘦削的双肩曾扛起了无数哨兵的精神世界，此刻也如山峦一般，随着他的步伐，慢慢消失在黑暗中。</p>
<p>趁所有人都还睡着，吹雪去了一趟优介的房间。他想帮优介扫尾，看看还有没有遗漏下的痕迹，但一走了之的向导比他想的还决绝。<br/>
家具堆在一旁，个人物品已烧的一干二净，石质的内墙上是烟熏火燎的痕迹，落在地上的灰烬像是一方小小的坟堆。<br/>
散在地上的灰尘上，有着几个模糊不清的字迹，应当是优介在这焚烧个人物品时随意写下的。吹雪辨认了一会，只认出一句“对不起”。<br/>
假如上一次是对他和亮心怀歉意，那这一次是对不起被他刻意遗忘了很多年的父母还是被他杀死的精灵呢？这个问题再也无法找到答案了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October27,2405  10：23 p.m.<br/>
随着优介的离去，吹雪彻底成了闲散人士。失去了战斗能力意味着没人能再次启动真红，技术官便不再迫切的需求他提供数据，高层也不准备再将他编入常规部队，于是，他开始了久违的赋闲生活。<br/>
离开了机甲，也不再作为哨兵，吹雪这才鲜明的体会到，原来先前的日子不是最糟的。比起绝大部分无能为力的普通人，他再怎么痛苦，至少还有选择战斗的权利。<br/>
其余的哨兵与向导仍负担着相当一部分的战斗任务，毕竟代行者是跨时代的产物，就算不考虑敌人的特殊性也是最强之矛。和忙得抽不出空照顾他的往日同僚相比，技术人员的日子要稍微好过一点。三泽因此有精力时不时的联系吹雪，靠自己在研究方向上的便利为他打听前线的情况。<br/>
前两天三泽告诉他高次元生物的联盟从内部开始瓦解，乘胜追击的部队第一次让敌人溃不成军。吹雪心里明白是十代那里成功了，像和精灵缔结契约阻止了战争的初代一样。<br/>
可今日三泽忧心忡忡的带来了新的消息，“高层没有放弃。”因为优介临走前的小动作，大多数人知道了真相，那个计划反而被搬到了台面上。<br/>
三泽的脸上是十二分的不理解，“为什么蒙受那么大的损失后还有人愿意继续战争，明白了硝烟与离别不是更应该珍惜和平吗？”<br/>
“有的人更看重利益和所谓的……‘长远的未来’吧。”吹雪淡淡道。<br/>
掠夺另一个世界的计划在通道敞开的现在，已经变得轻而易举，不再需要借助哨兵和向导的力量了。战争注定会把更多的精灵与普通人牵扯进来，仇恨又将酝酿新的仇恨，直到不可收拾。<br/>
最初以为自己是为守卫家园而战的，如今反而变成了侵略者。早该想到的……吹雪送走三泽，心里很不是滋味。他们那么热烈的期盼着，希望当年的奇迹再一次发生，可奇迹之所以称为奇迹，大抵是因为难以复制。战争从不简单，更无法轻易停止。<br/>
有彻底失望的哨兵与向导提交了退役申请，趁着军部高层还没改变心意陆陆续续地离开。吹雪的终端里也躺了一份文档，空白的。他曾觉得，亮还在，优介还在，他无处可去，至少可以和他们一起战斗，将逝去同僚的意志传递下去，但如今他已失去了坚守下去的资本。命运的洪流里泥沙俱下，个人的力量无力回天。<br/>
最后一次和亮独处仿佛是上一辈子的事情，吹雪回忆，他们甚至没来及正式的道别。他以为自己已经交代了所有的事情，没有留下任何遗憾，可心底始终有一个声音在震荡，让他空落落的心脏不住地颤抖。<br/>
在离开之前还有想说的话，想再见他一面……<br/>
吹雪回神时发现自己正走向仓库，他的脚步愈来愈快，最后奔跑起来，直到黑红涂装的机甲出现在自己面前。<br/>
它已经不会再飞翔，从有着开阔穹顶的整备场挪到了仓库，孤独地占据着一个角落。吹雪抚摸着它的外壳，似乎依靠着它投下的阴影他重新和它连接在一处——当然这是错觉，精神世界空空如也，仿佛来自另一个世界的力量从未存在过。<br/>
精灵留下的印记自然也无法感受，但吹雪胸有成竹，轻声说，“我知道的，你就在这里。”<br/>
不多时，见过数次的黑色巨龙果然现出身形，盘踞在真红上，用红色的眼睛注视他。<br/>
他们早就被绑在一起，共享彼此的生命与一部分的精神世界。吹雪一直逃避着与它产生联系，但假如余生都注定要多一位伙伴，现在就是最应该做出选择的时候。<br/>
他朝黑龙敞开怀抱，眼角眉梢里含着最温柔的笑，“也许我来得太迟了……你愿意告诉我你的名字吗？”<br/>
长久的对视后，黑色的头颅低垂下来，靠上了吹雪的掌心。鳞片刮擦着皮肤，是一种冰冷的质感，无限近似于金属，却有活物才能给人的安心感。<br/>
一个名字在他的脑海里响起，吹雪闭了闭眼，坚定地呼唤与机甲同名的精灵，“帮帮我吧，真红。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October27,2405  11：08 p.m.<br/>
在真红上的两位驾驶员都离开的现在，三个人共用的频道又恢复了安静。为了保障通讯清洁，vier几次建议亮把这个频道清除掉，但亮仍然固执的保留着，好像还会有遥远的通讯响起一般。<br/>
可他心里清楚，优介说了再也不见，那即便走的时候撬走一架代行者也不会再联系他，至于吹雪……<br/>
“战场上发呆可是大忌啊，亮。”<br/>
孔雀绿色的眼睛因为震惊掀起巨浪，亮几乎说不出话来，半晌才接了对方的视频申请，看到一张熟悉的脸出现在屏幕上。<br/>
吹雪朝他微笑，“别担心，是精灵帮我启动的，没有其他人知道。”<br/>
“……我不是在想这个。”亮闭了闭眼，从他轻颤的睫羽与眼皮能看出他的慌张，但等他睁开眼，注视着吹雪的眼神又那么专注，那么深情。<br/>
毕竟也算是看一眼少一眼了。吹雪同样注视着他，没有说话。<br/>
他从一开始就知道，凯撒不是为任何人回来的，他或许曾有过迷茫，但出现在这里，一定是凭着自己的心意在战斗。那是他的责任，他的选择，在这场战争结束前都不会有余力来安放他们的感情。<br/>
这是太纤细的东西，比花朵更需要阳光，经不起狂风与暴雨。在这种局面下，再强大的人也只能找一个足够安全的地方——譬如心底——暂存起这份心思。<br/>
不如说能重逢已是命运的恩赐了吧。比起过去无望的等待，他们至少确实知道对方好好的。<br/>
假如未来有机会的话……<br/>
“我也要走了。”吹雪轻声道。他的退役申请提交上去的话，就真的要和这架机甲告别了。“这是最后的机会哦，亮。我没那么洒脱，要承诺与正式的告别才能安心。”<br/>
亮张了张嘴。他一直想让吹雪走，现在应该感到高兴才是，但唇舌上尽是苦涩的味道，说不出来嘱咐的话语，良久他才从喉咙里挤出来回应，声音轻微的近乎软弱，“路上小心。给我点时间……”他艰难地说，“我一定会去找你的。”<br/>
吹雪笑容不改，他的眼里似有万千星辰，闪闪发光。“我明白的，亮有必须要做的事，我也一样。”他的视线散开，在上方重新聚焦，哪怕仓库的天花板挡住了头顶的星空，他仍然执着地看着，“亮所守护的漫天星辰里，有一颗就是我的所在，我会远远地守望着，等待你的消息。”<br/>
“啊。”男人的声音挟裹着无限的思念与爱，化作了最郑重的誓言。“必将重逢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>May 17,2410  8：56 a.m.<br/>
人类与精灵的战争进行到第四年，宇宙各处纷乱的战火开始逐渐平息。</p>
<p>吹雪的退伍报告被批准后，他就搭着最后一批驶离莱茵的远航舰回到阔别的家乡，向久别的血亲报过平安，然后并未停留，而是马不停蹄地去了另一个星球。<br/>
在类地行星里她也以风景秀丽著称，气候也温柔的不像是某个冷淡哨兵的家乡，遭受了战火蹂躏依然风姿尚存，是一种别样的美，如他手里半凋的蔷薇。<br/>
“老师老师，来陪我们玩嘛——怎么又在打理这些花啦！”女孩的声音由远及近，“就算不管它们也会好好开花的。”<br/>
褐发的青年露出困扰的笑，从蔷薇花架下站起身，把飞奔而来的女孩接进怀里。“可老师有个朋友很喜欢它的香气……”<br/>
女孩睁着幼鹿一般天真的眼睛打断他，“骗人，我从来没见过老师的朋友。”<br/>
“因为她变成星星啦，一直守护着她的爱人。”<br/>
战争年代的小孩要早熟得多，已经不信这种温柔的谎言。女孩失落地哦了一声，抓着吹雪的手臂又摇了摇，“我都知道的，您的朋友就像爸爸妈妈一样……”<br/>
吹雪竖起食指轻轻嘘了一声，挑了一朵开的正好的蔷薇簪在女孩耳畔，“不说这些伤心事了，我们去玩吧。今天想听什么故事？”<br/>
不等她答话，又有几个男孩急冲冲的喊道，“老师！老师！”他们上气不接下气地比划，满眼都是兴奋，“外面停了一架银色的机甲，那——么大！那——么高！”<br/>
“哎？是什么人？”连吹雪怀里的女孩也好奇地挣脱了老师，忘掉了先前的话题几步跑向伙伴。可她一贯温柔可亲的老师僵在了原地，不说回答她，根本连手都忘记收起来，仿佛在阳光下变成了一尊俊美的雕像。<br/>
阳光明媚的早晨，连头顶的万丈晴空都是熟悉的明朗，逆光而来的男人有着一副早被他刻进心底的容颜。<br/>
吹雪看不清他的眼睛，但直觉是在笑，于是他也眯起眼睛，给无心顾忌他的孩子们一个迟到的答案。<br/>
“是老师的星星。”</p>
<p>守望是守卫瞭望，也是等待盼望。<br/>
虽然机会来得有些迟，但万幸缘分未尽，他们的故事才刚刚开始。<br/>
=END=</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FREE TALK<br/>这大概是《时不我待》之后，最不成熟的一个故事。写的时候历经千难万险，几近弃坑，修文也修得头大如斗，连连感叹当初是怎样写完的。<br/>拖着亲友给画了封面，所以最后还是硬着头皮搞完了，也算给自己一个交代。<br/>不管是充斥着私设的我流哨向还是圆不上的BUG，亦或者没什么意思的主线剧情，这绝对是个不愉快的故事，对看到这里的你们来说应该尤其如此，实在惭愧。只能说，希望下个故事不要再这样折磨别人也折磨自己了……<br/>那么，就这样吧，惯例的：<br/>有缘再见。<br/>忆灵<br/>2020.1.30</p>
<p>一些无关正文的设定，整合起来能写个番外，但基本无关吹亮且我懒，放在最后权当设定杀：<br/>正文里提过一次，亮的机甲里初代的AI有点像贝卡索斯，某种意义上也就有一两分神似吹雪——就那么一丁点——在亮刚开始独自作战的时候，恰好够他茶余饭后或者战斗的间隙有几分钟短暂的美梦。<br/>说他过了因为虹的唤醒程序生气的年纪，其实也不是个太准确的形容。其实是原型那半年里把白噪音换成了歌剧，早晨也会用奇怪的办法叫他起床，所以在约翰的机甲上，这人不太礼貌的想，不愧是一个人做的机甲啊，在这种（脱线的）地方都是一样的。<br/>AI总共换了四代，捏他的是电子龙本体外的四个型号。在设定里，二代zwei加载的是亮很喜欢的温柔姐系音，话不多，很合亮的意思，但战斗辅助这方面不太行，考虑到未来的情况，换了三代Drei。这个时候亮还没想通为什么贝卡索斯每代AI不是更新而是更换，虽然和三代相处融洽，但是贝卡索斯问他有什么问题的时候还是认真反馈了，于是在故事发生前夕，贝卡索斯把他的永恒召回，换了四代vier，也就是现在让亮横竖看不顺眼的棒槌。<br/>在吹雪也离开以后，亮独处时无聊，开始研究这其中的猫腻，终于发现前三代AI都还在系统里沉睡。他想去找贝卡索斯，后来想了想对方的心思还是没好意思——贝是怕他一个人在宇宙里无聊，留着几个AI给他讲相声听。亮也就接受了他的好意，把四个AI分了管理内容，跟它们过了两年多，直到与吹雪重逢。<br/>至于怎么过的……设定里亮对AI的脾气不大好，或者说，多少有点“无理取闹”？譬如vier在他和吹雪重逢干柴烈火的时候给他发警报，他第一反应这玩意BUG了，想扔出去；后来帮优介收拾烂摊子既窝火优介把他屏蔽了，又不适应自己不坐在驾驶位上，就指使vier给他干杂活，就这样还要嫌弃人家干得慢；原型的话，当年因为太烦甚至被他吼过“闭嘴”。不过能够这样不加掩饰自己的想法，也是因为觉得亲近，而且……毕竟对面不是人。有二代，在四个AI加一个人类会处的好一点，亮拒绝了精灵，我就想，至少这里让他不要孤身一人吧。不过想用他在与AI的相处上体现他的“人情味”，也算是我个人的一点恶趣味了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>